Our Lives for Our Sisters
by Buddhacide
Summary: Where "Maria" and "Mafia" are one. The quiet town of Lillian is controlled by three revered crime families: Chinensis, Foetida, and Gigantea. Yumi is initiated under Sachiko, and enters an AU underworld of firearms, sensuality, gunpowder and dark romance.
1. Prelude: Initiation

**Our Lives for our Sisters**

The sleepy town of Lillian is controlled by an alliance of three revered crime families. Yumi is initiated as the souer of Rosa Chinensis en bouton, and enters the underworld of feminine sensuality, gunpowder, and dark romance.

A/N: This AU experiment was supposed to be a humourous parody or satire, but ended up, I think, as something like "dark humour." I thought it would be _funny_ to recast our Yamayurikai, which embodies the "abnormally powerful student council" trope, in a grittier setting. But, as I reinterpreted their personalities in this context, I started to feel slightly disturbed by the sinister overtones. XD I didn't exactly feel "proud" after completing this chapter, nor did I feel "lame" – I just felt a bit weird, kind of tripped out. It's probably because I honestly don't know what to make of the overall genre. Maybe you can tell me. o.O

Please enjoy, and R&R if you have time (so I can decide whether it's worth continuing). :P

* * *

_Afternoon_

"Once you're affiliated with the Lily Council, you don't back out. You can't. It would be… _unreasonable_."

The dark-haired girl, whose braided hair lent her a deceptive air of delicacy and vulnerability, placed a bossy hand against the end of a pew. Sunlight filtered through the stained glass above, casting radiance and shadow along the edges of her face. Yumi tried to not be distracted by the visible dust floating around the church. Although it was located in a grove, away from prying eyes, its still beauty couldn't be compared to the darkly rebellious lace dress and frilly ornamentation of her new guide, who seemed to enjoy striking outfits that emphasized simultaneous sensuality and chastity. Her dainty voice echoed throughout the dim sanctuary. "You don't want to lose the connections you'll make with us. You'll be dependent on those connections for life, after all. It's a sisterly bond, a sacred vow between petite souer and grande souer. To us, this hereditary system is as important as being baptized.

"After all, once you're reborn, the only way to renounce a new life is suicide. That goes for you and me, who've been blessed by the care of a Rose and their boutons."

Yumi felt a bead of cold sweat slipping down her cheek. Perhaps it was the warm Sicilian heat that was getting to her, since she was wearing a thick pair of jeans. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was practically an intruder on sovereign territory. She was a poor Japanese immigrant in a small but wealthy town owned by powerful criminals. The businessmen, merchants and bankers of this modest domain had amassed fortunes hidden from the public eye thanks to the help of three "families" called the Roses. Settlers of Yakuza and zaibatsu inheritance, the younger generation had since established spheres of influence on the Continent and, in a spirit of mutual benefit and shared fortunes, were formally allied in a triple entente known as the Lily Council.

Of course, enlisting the Lily Council's considerable power in ensuring prosperity had sealed Lillian's fate as a city for arms manufacturing, the recruitment of gangs and strongmen, electoral rigging and fraud, drug trafficking, and other black deeds. Bizarrely enough, in vogue among these criminal "grand souers" was the circulation of posh feminist fiction written in the Romance languages, preferably with homosexual overtones.

Yumi herself had read one of them before coming here: _The Forest of Thorns_, that one had been called. And admittedly, it was extremely good literature, even in comparison to more classical works.

"You've been given a head start," rang out the voice again, startling Yumi. "It's unusual for the heir to Rosa Chinensis choose a petite souer so quickly. Mistress Sachiko is a very private commander amongst the Lily Council. She must have seen something in you that she favours. As boutons, we'll be tasked with some pretty heavy burdens. It's up to you to decide if you can bear the reality of holding your elder sister with bloodstained hands. But as I told you earlier, even if you can't, there's no turning back now.

"Here."

Yumi let out a quiet squeak as she glanced at the handgun in the other's hand. The cold metal gleamed in the house of God, hardly distinguishable from the beautiful grey of the crucified Saviour watching over the two girls.

"You'll need this later on. Consider this my welcoming gift." Yumi's new friend smiled warmly, completely at ease as she held the pistol by the barrel and offered the butt to the new recruit. "I look forward to working with you, Yumi-san."

"Ehh… thanks, Yoshino-san…" stammered Yumi, wondering if she should have just applied for a labourer's job at the local landfill.

_But there's no other way to earn money quickly for mum and dad… the landfill wouldn't be enough to feed even myself_…

"Let's go, Yumi-san. Let's go and meet your new mistresses. Don't forget the manners I taught you earlier." Yoshino put her firearm away; slipping it into a strap that had been attached to her right thigh. "Kneel and kiss their right hand. Serve them tea when they want a drink. They won't ask for it – you'll have to learn to tell when they're feeling tired or thirsty.

"In other words, treat them like goddesses. For here in Lillian, they are your Holy Trinity."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Yoshino had taken Yumi south, to a slightly more populated area where the greenery had been restrained by human hands. "A café?" wondered Yumi aloud, staring at the bright décor, the circular tables and bright white chairs. On one particular table were scones and bread of various kinds, with clotted cream, butter, honey and jam. Opulent teapots and cups, of course, were present.

"We do business in broad daylight. We are, after all, the lifeblood of Lillian." Yoshino smirked. "This place is owned by one of our clients, anyway, so when the Roses come here, be it for meetings or dining, no one else is allowed to." Her smile quickly disappeared, and her demeanour promptly changed from one of relaxation to utter solemnity. "They're here," she said, straightening herself as a black car of modest size pulled over the roadside. The doors opened, and three beautiful young women – and good Lord, they were beautiful – made their way over to the girls. "Stand at attention."

"What a cute new helper – the cutest little girl extortion can buy!" laughed one of them. She had blonde hair reaching down to her shoulders, and she was dressed comparatively casually (she looked quite sharp nevertheless), with a speckless white shirt and long blue jeans. Her leather shoes tapped lightly on the pavement. "I knew it was worth investing in the black market for them lasses."

"She came here out of her own free will, silly," chastised her companion, a beauty with short, cropped black hair. She was dressed far more formally, with a black skirt that boasted her stockinged legs and Gucci high heels. Yumi felt rather plain in her cheap jeans and t-shirt. "Have you not read the dossier? Yumi's family is here in Lillian. They'll be depending on our good care. She's not one of your usual playthings, but perhaps you, Sei, don't make a distinction anyway."

"Good – good day – " sputtered Yumi. She remembered Yoshino's words. This was the real thing, and if she were to make a good impression, she needed to be prompt. She hastily bowed, and the black-haired woman lazily stretched out a hand. Yumi hurriedly took it – perhaps too roughly – and placed her lips on the other's knuckles.

How surprising. Her palm… her skin… felt smooth, pristine. It was as if Rosa Chinensis had never struck a person or held a gun.

"Don't lose yourself, my new sister," drawled the arrogant belle, and her associates snickered. "I appreciate a girl who takes her time in the physical dimension of kisses. You probably already know, but I am Mizuno Youko, or Rosa Chinensis. My operations are based in France, Germany and Austria."

"My honour, Rosa Chinensis," cried Yumi, flushing like a beetroot.

She reached for the hand of the lady with a prominent forehead, who nodded dismissively and shortly. Her dress was a simple yellow one, and if one didn't know better, she would have looked like a high school or university student dressed for a holiday date. "Torii Eriko, Rosa Foetida to you. Italy is the sandbox I've built for Rei and Yoshino-chan. I have Berlusconi and his mogul partners under my thumb."

The light-haired beauty chuckled as Yumi finished kissing Rosa Foetida. Innocent, fearful eyes met those of an experienced crime mistress. "Satou Sei – or Rosa Gigantea, if you insist on my title. I'm an Anglophile, so of course my girls go wild in London with our best friend, Boris." She licked her lips, gazing at Yumi with what could only be called hunger. "You look innocent. Fresh. That style's my favourite, y'know?"

"It's… it's my honour…?" stammered Yumi, unsure of what to say.

"Shimako!" said Sei suddenly, clicking her fingers.

From behind her emerged one of the most beautiful girls Yumi had ever seen, with strikingly soulful eyes. Her garb was a simple white dress – enough to deceive others into believing she was some cherub from the skies above. When she spoke, it was as if the wind paused to listen. "Rosa Gigantea was knighted by the Queen for her considerable philanthropic work throughout London's boroughs. Unfortunately for the British government, those funds were actually siphoned from the pockets of the country's taxpayers," stated Shimako Todou matter-of-factly.

"That's probably why the underground Tube there still sucks," laughed Sei. "It's all my fault. Oh, if only we thieves and them victims could get along."

Yumi felt her insides churn. _Can I really do this_? she wondered. _Can I do what they do with such… straight faces_?

"Kiss my hand again," demanded Sei suddenly and smoothly, and Youko and Eriko glared at her. "I want to feel your mouth on my skin again."

Her heart pounding, Yumi looked at Yoshino, who also looked embarrassed and troubled.

"I suggest you put up with Rosa Gigantea's inappropriate whims for now," said Rosa Gigantea en bouton gently, smiling with an indulgent air that indicated Yumi's utter helplessness in the whole matter.

"That's harsh, Shimako," sighed Sei, although her expression was one of pleasure as a flushing Yumi reluctantly obeyed and submitted to her softly-expressed but absolute will.

Eriko coughed into her hand imperiously. "Now that Sei's had her pointless fun… let me address you, Yumi. Our predecessors elbowed aside our rivals in Japan and the Chinese mainland, allowing us to expand business here. You can see how our operations stretch throughout Western Europe. This is only the first step. We wish to penetrate into the former Soviet Union's satellite states, where trafficking and bounty hunting make good wealth. But the current level of competition in Moscow is too troublesome to deal with. We will go on the offensive only when our stranglehold over the Spanish and Portuguese is complete. Only when they are broken will we advance."

Rosa Foetida played with a strand of her hair. "So do your job with a straight face," she demanded quietly, and Yumi shivered. "The bigger things get, the more serious they become. We're talking about hard cash and human lives here. Money flows into our coffers from all corners of the Continent. Our business is more catholic than Rome itself. We don't play with lives, I assure you on that. We keep them or take them. That is all."

Yumi ignored her apprehension. The die had been cast. For her family… "Please take care of me," she said determinedly, and Yoshino and Shimako looked at each other, impressed.

"Come, my pretty new recruit," smiled Youko, pressing her slender hands together in satisfaction. Rosa Gigantea was still observing Yumi admiringly. "It is time to meet my petite souer. Ogasawara Sachiko shall be your guide into our world. She has probably withdrawn herself again. She prefers the company of her Steinway to people. Come with us for a ride. I'll take you to our mansion, so you can be by her side."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Twisted Bonds

**Chapter 2: Twisted Bonds**

A/N: Hello! The Easter break is officially over, so I'm grateful to have been able to prepare the first few chapters for your enjoyment. Thank you for your encouragement and interest in this story. ^.^ Thanks for your very kind reviews. I couldn't help smiling at the macabre tweaks I was making to our favourite characters. But as long as you like it, I'll definitely try to continue it.

I've also prepared profiles for each Marimite girl in this AU criminal setting. It should be fun to see how their warped roles reflect their canon personalities. Keep watch for an entry of your favourite character/pairing/Rose family as the chapters come and the story continues.

Please enjoy! :D Feedback is most welcome…

* * *

It was late evening, about eleven o'clock. The Lily Council's mansion was located at the secluded foothills of a grassy mountain criss-crossed by lush forests. Yumi had fallen asleep in the limousine, and much to her shock she awoke in the mischievous arms of Rosa Gigantea. She let out a quiet squeal, but it would take Rosa Chinensis' sharp rebuke to pry the gushing Sei away from the new recruit. Staggering out of the car and hardly noticing the Baroque exterior of the manor, the woozy girl glumly followed the Roses inside. She hardly noticed the gargantuan chandelier that hung above the carpeted floor, or the imposing staircases that led to the extravagant bedrooms. Instead, after Eriko and Sei had (reluctantly) left, Youko led Yumi to a separate room, where the gentle piano keys of _Maria no kokoro_ could be heard beyond the shut wooden door.

"We're here," whispered Rosa Chinensis. "I don't want to disturb my souer, so I'll leave her to you." She placed her hand on the doorknob and nudged it forward, giving the petrified Yumi a gentle push. "Go on. She won't bite. Well, she may, but I have confidence in you. See you later." Youko winked, ignoring Yumi's pleading expression as she shut the door behind her.

Left with no other choice, Yumi slowly made her way forward. It was a stylishly designed room with a very high ceiling, with tall windows that afforded a view of the rose gardens outside and the lake beyond. Blocking the fireplace and the many bookshelves that reached up to the roof was a Steinway parlour grand piano. Behind it sat the player, whose recreation of Maria's melody sounded like a song from Heaven.

This was the girl who would be Yumi's grande souer – the one who would effectively be her teacher, mentor, commander, and lover.

The criminal heiress called Sachiko looked up at Yumi, her mournful eyes reflecting the tranquillity of the moonlight outside. She had rich, long black hair and was dressed in a stunning, fiery red dress that exposed her slim arms and legs. Her feet were bare, her heels having seemed to be laid aside at a passing whim. Despite her aloof expression, the soft curves of her pale face and the thin features of her eyebrows and eyelashes made her look somewhat kind, even vulnerable. Those observations made the Thompson submachine gun, which rested on a satin chair beside Sachiko, look all the more terrifying.

"Good evening, Miss Fukusawa Yumi."

Yumi jumped at the interruption to her apprehensive thoughts and opened her trembling mouth to reply. But Sachiko cut her off, the authority in her voice born not only of groomed pedigree but also of a spoilt personality. "You are probably wondering how I know about you and why I even bother with you. I had my eye on you the moment you had set foot in Lillian. The Roses were insisting that I take on a souer, someone I can guide to maturity and be proud of. A girl with the devotion needed to carry on the tradition of our empire. Yoshino and her agents let me know about you. And I acted."

"Sa… Sachiko-sama," stuttered Yumi. "Then from the start… you were watching me?" _Is there anyone in Lillian who doesn't work for the Lily Council_? she wondered.

"Now you can rest and be at ease. Your family will never worry about money again." Sachiko's voice was cool and calm, yet hid an intensity that was surely lethal to her foes. "Your father, mother and brother will live in luxury from hereon until retirement and death. They need not worry about their debt to us… as long as you're aware of _your_ debt to _me_," she added, looking into Yumi's nervous eyes. "Yes. The moment your boat arrived at Lillian's docks and your family sought financial help, you were in my debt."

She ceased her playing, and the melody stopped abruptly.

"Come closer."

Yumi stepped forward, feeling rather unworthy. Sachiko's outfit was truly decadent compared to hers, and the other's elegant deportment was something that Yumi could not fake if her life depended on it. "Are you sure… you don't want to know more about me?" stammered Yumi, as she stopped by the piano's side. They stared at each other. "Are you just going to… make me your petite souer when you've just heard about me from Yoshino-san?"

"Can a woman compel another to love her, even after a year, or ten, or twenty? I wonder," came the nonchalant reply. Yumi stared into Sachiko's piercing irises, unable to back away as she gazed at her delicate shoulders, her stunningly soft lips and high nose. "I hope that you do not presume that I care about your favourite food or preferred music. I have better ways to learn about your worth."

"That's not what I meant," said Yumi desperately. "I meant no offence."

Sachiko rose, and her thin hand touched the crystal cross hanging on her necklace. She slowly walked over to Yumi, allowing her a glimpse of her full, entrancing figure. She didn't bother to put her shoes back on. "In the Lily Council, there is one vow that exceeds all others. And that is the vow to one's souer." Sachiko moved in front of Yumi, noticing that the other was eyeing the Tommy gun warily. "We souers live by a modified system of the ancient _comitatus_. Heroes have lived by this culture since the dayspring of civilization. China's knight-errants. Macedon's spear-bearers. Rome's legionnaires. And of course, Japan's samurai," whispered Sachiko, leaning down and bringing her hot, flower-scented breath onto the nape of the other's neck…

Yumi's heart pounded in her throat and ears as she felt the air kissed by Sachiko tickling her skin and reverberating into her flesh, blood vessels, nerves, and bone. A crushing sense of powerlessness had overcome her. There was an intuition that she was utterly at the mercy of this beautiful young lady, who could not only order her to die, but touch her in any way she wished, exercising both love and hate or compassion and cruelty.

The emotional tension was uncontrollable. This femme fatale didn't know the difference between persuasion and coercion. Like most mob bosses, she simply couldn't distinguish between charisma and the threat of force.

"Yes. That is what binds us together. The vow that we sisters will live and die as one is the one promise we cannot break. We share both the joy and agony."

Yumi gasped as Sachiko's left hand found her shoulder and pressed her against the piano's edge. "A… ah!" she cried, clenching her jaw as a sharp pain shot through her. She winced as the lacquered wood cut into her clothes and skin, but Sachiko didn't notice or care.

"Look at me. No… look at my rosary. At my cross," commanded the latter, almost threateningly.

Yumi forced herself to obey, inadvertently catching sight of the cleavage revealed by Sachiko's feminine garment. She was so close – much too close. The crime dame gazed down at the blushing and shaking girl, her face totally impassive and unsympathetic. Her right hand had somehow managed to reach for her weapon, and Yumi stared in shocked horror at the black barrel as it neared her. Inches from her helpless body, it was supposed to be a tunnel through which bullets travelled, but it seemed to have no end – it simply led deeper and deeper, an abyss of the wickedness that came so innocently and naturally to its owner.

"Please… I won't try anything," whimpered the flushing Yumi, desperately trying not to let her confused, garbled feelings spill out in the form of tears. She moaned, and her back ached as her body continued to be forced against the Steinway by Sachiko's smooth hand and thigh. But something inside her – and it was not necessarily intimidation – stopped her from flailing against the bouton in wild desperation. The pair stared at each other in silence, listening to the other's rapid and heavy breathing.

"You don't want my displeasure to riddle you with holes," said Sachiko evenly, the silk of her dress brushing along Yumi's jeans. She poked the younger girl's rib sharply and callously with the tip of her Thompson. "Promise," she murmured, her eyes softening and her tresses spilling sensuously along her kissable ears. The tormented and distressed Yumi was caught by surprise, and suddenly the words seemed to slip involuntarily from her mouth.

"I… I am yours, Sachiko-sama…"

"Never call me that again. The proper form of address will be _onee-sama_. I want to see you kill in cold blood while crying for me in exultation."

"Elder sister… onee-sama," affirmed an anguished Yumi quietly, her feeble eyes lost in Sachiko's pupils. It was too late. For her family, and perhaps for her own life and sanity, it was time to surrender. Her body had relinquished all control. It was only a matter of time before she lost her mind to this mesmerizing heroine of vermillion.

"I… swear loyalty to the Red Rose family, and to you. My new grande souer, Rosa Chinensis en bouton."

* * *

While business was done by evening in ostentatious mansions, the messy side of life was taken care of during the witching hour, when there were fewer likely to bear witness.

"Four estates, six million euros owed," said the shorthaired woman coldly. Warm human life stained her jacket and shirt as someone slowly leaned against one of the crates and slid down against the wood, his midsection disembowelled. He had been slain by a curved blade forged and sharpened to perfection. He had died a quick death by the Japanese _katana_ in the tall girl's calloused hand. "You've only paid off a sixth of your debt, and the deadline is next month. Have you any idea how pathetic that makes you look?"

Hasekura Rei's dead eyes glimmered in the moonbeam that shone down on her and the remaining gentleman like a Broadway spotlight. "It's one in the morning, and I've been sent out to these wretched docks just to lecture you about the virtues of upholding your promises. Be thankful it's going to be only you and your associate for now. If your wife doesn't scrape together the payments, Rosa Foetida will set me on your children, too. Consider that a compassionate warning from me. I may be the one with the sword, but onee-sama is the one with the twisted ideas."

"I… I should have never turned to your mistress for help. You and your kind don't deserve the obedience of Lillian," rasped the despairing patron, his fingers scrabbling on the concrete ground. "I thought the Roses believed, at the very least, in the sincerity of their clientele."

"Good point. I guess that is something we should ask ourselves. What _do_ we criminals believe in?" murmured Rei. "I suppose we believe in our sisters, whether they're our juniors or seniors. They're all we have. We can't answer to Rome and her Prime Minister or Pope. We own them anyway."

The man screamed in horrified desperation and suddenly lunged. The boyish female simply shifted her booted foot and steadied her sword as he drew his pistol – a cheap last resort – and fired. She let out a quiet "_tch_" as the bullet scraped her arm, drawing blood. Still, one flawless swing was enough to eviscerate the man and send his body crashing into the wooden boxes behind. She raised her blade high above her head, preparing to carry out the execution. But before she could finish him, the crying and moaning client was silenced with a single gunshot to the forehead. A deafening, ringing _bang_, and he slumped; his wet eyes open in dead shock. Rei turned, instantly recognizing the presence that had pressed the trigger.

"Yoshino…"

"Stupid Rei-chan." Clad in her signature gothic-lolita outfit, Yoshino stepped out from behind a wall of crates, haughtily blowing away the smoke from the barrel of her semi-automatic. She glared at her older cousin, her wide brown eyes as dark as her braids. "Always the heroine. Always the sacrificial lamb for Rosa Foetida's operations. Why didn't you call me? What if those bastards had prepared an ambush?"

"The unofficial title is _enforcer_, Yoshino. Not sacrificial lamb," grunted Rei, wiping the blood off her face with a napkin that had already been stained with dry gore from an earlier assignment. Still, she couldn't meet her little cousin's eyes. "You know I prefer quieter missions. Your gung-ho pistols just draw unnecessary attention. Thank you for your help, but I could have handled this one alone."

"I repeat, and I'll never get bored of it: you're such a stupid – "

Here it was. That sharp, stabbing agony in her chest again. Yoshino gasped in panic and fear. Her knees buckled as she gritted her teeth and clutched at her left breast. Blood – this time from her throat – dashed against the concrete. It was always like this. She would think herself invincible, and it was _this_ misunderstanding that would break her. Rei hurled herself at her crumpling souer. "Yoshino! Are you all right? Get a hold of yourself!"

"Stupid Rei. This is nothing," snarled a panting Yoshino, wiping her mouth. A cold trickle of sweat was making its way down her forehead. She had been reduced to crouching on the ground, but she still had enough energy to slap aside Rei's outstretched hand. "I don't need your help!"

"How could you do that?" cried Rei, visibly offended and upset. The light sting felt more painful than all the bullets that had ever punched into her body during her tenure as Rosa Foetida's bouton. But Yoshino would not be satisfied. She raised her gun and pointed it at her cousin, glaring up as she tried to ignore the distraught expression on her beautiful grande souer. But she needed to make her argument. She needed to put forward her case, and Rei needed to listen.

"I. Am. Not. Weak. My bullets will be more than enough to prove that to anyone."

"You're not weak at all," acknowledged Rei in exasperation. "But you're my cousin, the most important person in my life. You are my petite souer." She dropped her sword, and it clanged to the ground. She raised her hands in surrender, eyes shining with concern and fear for Yoshino's rapidly deteriorating health. "Have mercy," she whispered in utter honesty. "If you really wish to kill me, you know I couldn't refuse you. And that would be the end of me."

_For that is how much I love you_, she thought to herself.

"You're twisted," murmured Yoshino, slowly lowering her weapon. She grudgingly tucked it away. "But… I guess we all are." She closed her eyes and allowed herself a rare smile as Rei advanced and wrapped her arms around her. The bouton gently lifted her back on her feet, and they stood like that for several minutes, savouring the tranquil silence of men's corpses in the early morning.

"Operate. I beg you. Onee-sama easily has the money. We promised to remain together, didn't we? We've sworn a vow of union," murmured Rei, cradling the smaller girl lovingly and protectively. "United in life, and existence as one beneath the earth in death. That is the vow kept by all sisters, but to me, that is the single most important thing we share as souers."

Yoshino sighed, her fingers stroking Rei's wrist. "For your sake? I suppose… you do have a point there. You couldn't live without me, could you? Yet if you're to be independent from my frailty at all, I need to be able to stand on my own two feet. You can't worry about me more than you already do."

Her eyes glimmered as she felt warm tears soaking into her clothing. "I'll think about it and let Rosa Foetida know by next week. So stop crying on my shoulder, okay? Silly Rei-chan."

* * *

**Next chapter: A desperate struggle against the Gigantea crime family: can anyone survive the onslaught of the White Rose? **

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 1_

Name: Shimazu Yoshino

Family: Yellow

Rank: Petite souer

Preferred weapon: Jericho 941 semi-automatic pistol

Profile: Physically weak but fiery-tempered and trigger-happy, Yoshino grants moral and emotional support to the Foetida family's ambition to bring the entire Mediterranean under their Mafia proxies. Although she can be even crueller to enemies than Rei, she is especially kind to those she likes, particularly her equals, Yumi and Shimako. She actually dislikes her overlord, Rosa Foetida, since the magnetic presence of the latter draws Rei away from her. She can be tough to Rei, but in truth loves her intensely. She suffers from an illness that requires surgery, and she plans to go ahead with it for the sake of her cousin.

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 2_

Name: Hasekura Rei

Family: Yellow

Rank: Rosa Foetida en bouton

Preferred weapon: Japanese _katana_

Profile: Intensely loyal to Rosa Foetida and perhaps the most formidable fighter in the Lily Council, Rei is the grande souer and cousin of Yoshino. She is fiercely protective of the latter but will not hesitate to offer her own life in the service of her superior. Trained in classical _kenjutsu_ and an expert in Japanese swordplay, she has never touched a gun in her life and scorns the use of firearms. Rei is actually a deeply feminine and emotional individual. She enjoys baking and sewing and is easily hurt by Yoshino's rebukes. The hit(wo)man of the Foetidas, she is often commissioned with tasks that involve the physical intimidation or destruction of the Mafia's enemies, granting her the unofficial role of "enforcer."

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 3_

Name: Ogasawara Sachiko

Family: Red

Rank: Rosa Chinensis en bouton

Preferred weapon: M1A1 Thompson submachine gun

Profile: Heiress to one of the greatest criminal empires and a darling amongst Italian, German, and Japanese gangs, Sachiko is a cold and distant young woman whose life has been shaped by an opulent yet brutal and dangerous world. Affiliated with both Yakuza and Triad organizations in East Asia, Sachiko controls the town of Lillian with an iron fist, imposing a merciless rule that reflects her attitude to life: despising betrayal and deception whilst harbouring harsh bitterness over her own experience of parental neglect. This continues until she meets Yumi, her assigned petite souer, for the first time…

What change will come to this mistress of crime with Yumi's arrival?


	3. Flowers and Fire

**Chapter 3: Flowers and Fire**

_The story so far_

Yumi is a poor immigrant from Japan who recently arrived in the wealthy European town of Lillian. As leaders of the Lily Council, a Mafia-Yakuza alliance, the trinity of Roses rule over Lillian by riches, force, and political influence. With Yumi's family being supported by the wealth of Sachiko, the en bouton of the Red Rose, Yumi is coerced and seduced into accepting her request to become her petite souer.

Will Yumi be damned by her time in the criminal underworld? Or might she be able to bring about some kind of change in Sachiko, and perhaps the Lily Council itself?

Please R&R if you like (or have criticism, which I welcome) my story! =3

* * *

_Midday_

"They've gone too far this time," sighed the handsome Japanese gentleman, staring at the bodies of five bloodstained mobsters. They littered the pavement beside the police office, which was a two-storey building left over from World War Two. The area had already been cordoned off, and all bystanders had been diverted to somewhere safer. "This is an open declaration of war. Was she really not satisfied with the territorial concessions I made, Filippo?" He closed his eyes in respects for the fallen men. "How unpleasant. She had to dump these poor fellows here in broad daylight, too. The Lily Council really fears no one."

"That's what you should have expected when you struck that bargain with them," said the lieutenant beside him. His words were reproachful. "Now you are simply paying the price for trying to appease the greed of crooks. It's an impossible dream, Suguru Kashiwagi."

Two other police officers flanking Felippo stood at attention, silent.

The suited heir to the Suguru cartel sighed, running his fingers through his jet-black mane. His free hand clutched an M16 rifle, imported from the United States. "I tried to reform the name of my family by joining the police force here. Little did I know that I'd have to deal with not only my cousin, but her playmates as well? Those souers are trouble wherever they go." He looked at his balding subordinate. "We'll need at least three units with us here."

"I'm calling for reinforcements," said the lieutenant, and he began to dial for assistance.

"Good timing, Filippo," muttered Kashiwagi, as his icy eyes caught sight of an unassuming sedan making its way for them. It had come from a roundabout in the immediate distance, and it raced towards him and the block of buildings that housed the Italian police in the district. It turned and screeched to a halt, narrowly missing a signpost.

"Rosa Gigantea," called Kashiwagi, watching the car carefully as the black doors swung open. "The blood of these good men is on your hands."

"I bought a new car," replied Sei brightly, ignoring Kashiwagi's rebuke completely. She stepped out in her usual jeans and white shirt, flicking back her bright hair as she glanced up at the Sicilian sun. "See, I'm not like Rosa Chinensis or Rosa Foetida. I prefer these humble family Toyotas."

"You rule over a family of liars," declared Kashiwagi, his gaze distracted by the younger girls that emerged from the back seat. One was a pigtailed rookie (her bearing and body language betrayed it). Another looked just as innocent, with wide, shining eyes, but her dark green one-piece uniform, calm expression and calculated movements indicated a considerable degree of experience. _So she is Rosa Gigantea en bouton, Toudo Shimako_, he thought to himself.

_And the other must be… Fukuzawa Yumi, Rosa Chinensis'… no, Saa-chan's… petite souer_.

"Sorry for my awful driving," laughed Sei, glancing at the giddy Yumi, who looked as if she would hurl. "But pull yourself together. This little session's to give you a taste of how the Gigantea family gets things done." She looked back at Kashiwagi. "Where were we? Oh yeah, you were in the middle of slandering me. You said that I rule over a family of liars."

Kashiwagi nodded, and Filippo and his two subordinates drew their guns, pointing them at Sei. "I may be a killer too, but I'm no sneak."

"You work for the Italian police. That fact alone makes you a damned sneak." Sei pointed a defiant finger at the heir to the Suguru fortune. "Enough bullshit. Lift your weapon and shoot me. Class time's started for Yumi-_chaaaan_, and I need to look good for Shimako."

The Yakuza leader-turned-police officer took hold of his rifle and aimed it at the light-haired woman. "This territory stays neutral. That was the agreement between the police and Mafia-Yakuza alliance."

"And what if I make it difficult?"

"Then, naturally, things get difficult."

Sei grinned at Kashiwagi. "I'm glad we can settle our rivalry like this. No politics. No business. Just a single, clean fight to see who owns this turf."

And with that, she slowly revealed her own weapons, which had been affixed to her belt.

Kashiwagi stared at the Beretta 92 in her left hand and the AMT Accelerator in her right. "Who do you think you are, Chow Yun-Fat?"

The dual pistol-wielding gangster winked. "Girls look sexy with guns, don't they?"

"I like men," said Kashiwagi plainly, and Yumi did her best not to wince at the scream of gunfire that erupted from the M16. The other officers also attacked, and the fight suddenly begun as the four men attempted to pin down the White Rose. But she promptly rolled past Kashiwagi's stream of bullets, flipping onto the bonnet of a nearby car and firing her handguns twice – two bullets for him and Filippo. The immaculately dressed Kashiwagi managed to dodge them, but Filippo was not so fast, and the lieutenant fell to the ground, his eyeballs reduced to jelly.

"Eesh," groaned Sei, wincing at the lieutenant's perforated head. The lower-ranked officers screamed in terrified fury and renewed their assault. Rosa Gigantea somersaulted off the car and spun, pivoting as she crossed her arms to fire her pistols. The officers' handguns clattered to the ground as they clutched their punctured hands, and Sei thrust out her arms, shooting again. The men fell, silenced.

"You're as ruthless as ever," said Kashiwagi, as he reloaded with a fresh cartridge. "Typical of a Rose."

"Thanks for the compliment," called the other. She sprinted past him and leaped into the air, her dual pistols taking turns to spit out armour-piercing pellets. The business heir ran for cover, Sei's bullets chasing after his black Armani shoes. She rolled onto the ground and sprang up to fire at her foe again, who scrambled to hide behind a nearby taxi. Tinkling glass shattered and spilled onto the sidewalk as Kashiwagi waited for Sei to get bored of destroying public property. He whipped over the hood of the car, spraying a fresh round at her. The White Rose dived away from the M16 and ran towards another car for cover.

Truth be told, Yumi was terrified. Three policemen had just been slain in front of her, and only the adrenaline coursing through her veins saved her knees from folding in.

"Pay attention, Yumi-chan," called Sei. "Kashiwagi's friends are coming. Your assignment is to take care of them with Shimako. And try not to let my car get damaged, or we'll be walking home."

Yumi nodded, her clammy hand clasping the pistol Yoshino had given her – a simple but effective Glock 30. A hundred awkward thoughts whirled around in her head. _What on earth am I doing here_? _How did I end up with this in my hand? Will I even survive this "training?"_

Like an untainted goddess, Shimako was unaffected by the madness. The bouton suddenly giggled fondly to herself. "Goodness knows how many of her own cars onee-sama has destroyed. Don't worry, Yumi-san. The first time is like this for everyone," she said. Her eyes were calm and serene as an armoured van and three police cars rolled into sight from a junction behind Kashiwagi. "Look. They're coming."

"Show them what real backup is, Shimako," shouted Sei, spinning into a crouch and trying to break past Kashiwagi's defences with lower shots.

"I think that's my cue," sighed Shimako, as the snarl of gunfire continued to deafen the neighbourhood. She opened the boot of Sei's sedan and glanced at her shaking comrade apologetically.

"Please don't think of me differently because of this," was all she said.

Her dainty arms lifted up a long, carbon case that was almost as long as her body. The case clicked open, revealing within its black padding a Chechen RPG launcher and a single, deadly warhead.

"No way. _No way_," whispered Yumi, a chill running down her spine. It was too much. This had gone beyond dangerous or ridiculous, it was just surreal. "Shimako-san…

"That thing _so_ doesn't suit you."

The law enforcement vehicles had pulled over, and Italian policemen were emerging from within. Yumi turned in panic, aiming her pistol at them. "Good idea," said Shimako. "Delay them while I prepare this." Yumi let out a squeak as the police shouted at her to drop her weapon. She instinctively let out a sharp cry and fired, missing them badly. She could barely handle the recoil. Her hand shook uncontrollably. She managed to duck and avoid the returning shots, and as she did so she looked up at Shimako, her eyes despairing.

"How on earth does Rosa Gigantea expect me to learn to shoot like this?" she shrieked feverishly. "It's been less than a week, and I haven't even gone to, you know, a firing range or something! Anywhere! Anything that doesn't involve me dying before I can even tell my parents what I've signed up for!"

_Mum… dad… I'm glad onee-sama is supporting you, but I mightn't live to see you enjoying her money… at least staying poor wouldn't have gotten me blown to bits!_

_Maybe I should've insisted on staying with onee-sama_, she thought despondently.

"Please put up with my onee-sama's methods for now," replied Shimako. "But for now, I have to support her." She loaded the illegal warhead into her launcher. Steadying herself and planting her elbows on Sei's car, she peered into the crosshair.

"Stand back, please."

She pressed the trigger (but not without stumbling cutely from the recoil), and with a roar the lethal rocket screamed towards the four vehicles. The enormous explosion sent the cars flipping and hurtling several metres into the air, killing the drivers instantly and silencing the cries and shouts of surprise from within. The incinerated armoured van was further crushed as the crippled automobiles crashed back down on the policemen who had been fortunate enough to step out earlier. But their luck had already run out. Bellows of rage and agony followed as the fleeing survivors staggered from the growing inferno, their uniforms and bodies scorched and burning. It was a horrific sight, and before long Yumi saw the dying men collapse, their overcooked forms unrecognizable.

"Done, onee-sama," declared Shimako innocently.

"Sure. Position secured," muttered Yumi. "Whatever." _Thanks to you, Shimako-san, I've seen everything_.

Alone and outfought, Kashiwagi began to back away, the wreckage and bodies of his short-lived reinforcements seared into his eyes. The dancing fire from Shimako's RPG was spreading rapidly, reaching the buildings and licking up the police building's walls. "You girls are out of control," he muttered. "Mafia and souers really don't mix." The crisp flesh of his comrades continued to float into the blazing atmosphere. With no option left, he turned and fled from Sei's superior gunmanship.

"The fire brigade will be coming soon," he called. "You'd better be gone by then. Three police members killed: there are consequences for this, even for someone like you, Rosa Gigantea."

"You suck," hooted the White Rose, twirling her pistols in triumph as the conflagration began to spread and consume the police's headquarters. "I look _so_ cool like this – hurry up and take a photo, Shimako!"

"I don't have a camera, onee-sama," said the bouton, without the slightest hint of annoyance.

"Make a note: bring one next time," crowed Sei. "This joint belongs to me now. No one denies the Giganteas their real estate. And go ahead, Kashiwagi – have your firemen put out the blaze my petite souer made. It's the least your taxpayers' money should do."

"That was amazing," whispered an awestruck Yumi. "Amazing" was a poor choice of words, but there wasn't any other way to express it. The terror had unexpectedly subsided, leaving a primal excitement that could only have been stimulated by war. She stared at the rising smoke and brimstone, and she could not help feeling proud that she was a friend to Shimako, this delicate, petite angel who could keep up with the White Rose's brutal power and skill. "Of course, Sei is just incredible too."

"In a childish sense," said Shimako, smiling. "She already admitted she chose gymnastic gunplay because she thinks it looks nice."

Sei slipped away her guns and made her way over to the souers. "Well done, Yumi-chan. I expected you to just watch and learn how the best of the best work together, but you actually had the guts to back us souers up, too. For a first time, that's very respectable."

Before Yumi could utter a word of thanks, the older girl had drawn closer and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Rosa Gigantea!" she cried. "Stop it!"

"I smell of gunpowder and death," whispered Sei seductively. "I need the touch of a warm, living woman. You won't deny me that right, will you?"

"You have Shimako," blurted Yumi in desperation.

Sei glanced at Shimako, blinking purposefully. Shimako bowed, and began to pack up her RPG launcher. "Wait – what? That's it?" cried Yumi.

"Shimako and I understand each other better than anyone else," murmured Sei. "That's why it's no fun. You, however! We're going home now. And you're all mine."

Yumi let out a high moan as Sei's nose brushed along her neck. This whole thing was lunacy, utter insanity. And worst of all…

_Onee-sama will kill me_! she thought in panic.

* * *

_Night. Lily Council Mansion_

"Please, Rosa Gigantea, stop it!" cried Yumi, as she landed facedown on Sei's canopied, king-size bed. She turned to look at her senior, blushing bright red. "I… erm…"

Rosa Gigantea's room was extremely comfortable, with all the luxuries an Anglophile could afford – satin, mirrors, silk blankets and cushions, spices and candles, and a Persian carpet. But it didn't help that Sei had a bit of a perverted expression on her face as she advanced, her hands reaching for Sachiko's petite souer. Yumi tried to rise, but Sei caught her wrists and crawled onto the mattress, straddling the trembling girl with her long legs. Neither had changed their clothes, but Sei didn't seem to mind. A wild thought entered Yumi's head as they struggled against each other, Sei chuckling deviously as they did so. _Is… is she planning to_…

_Molest me_?

"Do I really look that much of a hardcore lesbian to you?" broke in Sei's voice, and Yumi jumped. "Yumi-chan, would you like some cognac?" she asked suddenly.

Yumi stared up at her captor's friendly face. "I… I…"

"Come on. You're on Italy's most wanted list. I think underage drinking's the least of your worries. And besides, if you're drunk, it'll be easier for me." The White Rose laughed at Yumi's despairing face. "Oh, you're so cute. I mean you no harm, sweetie. Relax. Don't hate me. I just love seeing your reactions."

Yumi looked at her in surprise, before giggling weakly (what else was she supposed to do?). It just felt so tiring. She could have died today, but Sei seemed more interested in pushing her buttons than keeping her safe. Did she not care, or did she really trust her so easily? "I'm so lost in this place already," confessed Yumi quietly, no longer struggling against the other. Her heart was beating quickly. "You're mean, Rosa Gigantea, for making it topsy-turvy."

"There's no way I was going to let Kashiwagi touch a hair of your head. I had my eye on you the whole time," said the other quietly. Sei was Sei, but she could tell when it was time to be serious. "It might sound rich coming from a criminal, but I prefer letting people do things their own way." Her grey eyes glimmered. "That's why I didn't want to fill your head with orders."

Her hand moved to stroke Yumi's pigtails. "Are you angry with me?"

Yumi looked away, blushing slightly. "A little. I can't even shoot straight, so what help would I have been? I thought I could have died on my first assignment," she admitted. "I wish you would have told me that you were looking out for me earlier. I wouldn't have felt so alone. Shimako-san is brilliant, but I was really scared I'd let you two down."

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry," said Sei sincerely. "Will you forgive me if I take off your clothes?"

"That doesn't make sense," giggled Yumi, her beam betraying the fact that she had pardoned Sei. It was simply impossible to stay angry with such a good-natured woman, even if she was a crime baroness.

"What in Heaven's name is this?" came Sachiko's sudden, angry voice.

Her heart freezing, Yumi let out a squeal as she turned her head to see her grande souer standing by Sei's open door. "Sei-sama!" growled a resplendently garbed Sachiko. Enfolded in a dark blue dress, she ignored Yumi's sputtering protestations of innocence. "How dare you. How would you like it if I did the same with Shimako?"

"What do you mean?" replied a grinning Sei. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Rosa Chinensis en bouton, for keeping such a delicious – er, I mean, pretty – girl to yourself."

Enraged, Sachiko revealed her submachine gun, which she had been clutching in her right hand. She now gripped it with both hands and pointed it at Sei's face.

"Onee-sama!" cried Yumi instinctively. "No!"

"You would take her side, Yumi?" asked Sachiko coldly. "Your loyalty passes like a summer breeze, doesn't it?"

"That's not what I meant," cried Yumi, taken aback by Sachiko's petty jealousy and impulsiveness. "It's all a mistake! Don't you see something wrong with this? And more importantly, why do you even have your gun with you, onee-sama?"

"I don't usually have it with me when I'm in the mansion. But this time, I'm glad I brought it."

"Hold on now, princess," said Sei, smiling as she whipped out her Beretta and aimed it at Sachiko. She continued to pin Yumi down with her free hand, although her eyes were now fixed on the Red Rose's apprentice. "Why don't you listen to your petite souer before blaming me? And besides, you've got a _long_ way to go before you can outshoot me."

"_Oh my God_, not you too, Rosa Gigantea!" shrieked Yumi, slapping her forehead in exasperation with the hand that Sei released. "Does _everyone_ here prefer guns over sanity?"

Sachiko stared at Sei furiously, her finger not leaving the trigger of her Tommy. "Take your chances, rookie. I dare you," murmured Sei, and this time her voice was quieter and far more threatening. Her finger rested on her handgun's trigger. "Touch a single speck of dust in my room with your toy, and you'll be crawling back to Youko bald. I'm not going to hold back. With Yumi, that is," she added spitefully, and Yumi groaned, fed up of the innuendo.

Sachiko kept her hateful glare on the White Rose. She was proud, but she wasn't stupid. It took several volatile moments – and visible effort – for her to lower her Thompson. "Good girl," commended Sei condescendingly, as she tucked away her own pistol. "Sometimes you've got to put up with me. Because I'm just that friggin' awesome."

The atmosphere remained tense, but for the first time Yumi thought it all rather… silly. What on earth were they doing, being so petty? Weren't they supposed to be awe-inspiring gangsters? Instead they weren't better than teenagers with guns. _Wait. That's what we are_, realized Yumi. With that thought she suddenly giggled, and Sei looked down in surprise. As she listened to Yumi's spontaneous, uncontrolled chuckling, she began to laugh, too.

"We're nuts, aren't we?" sighed Rosa Gigantea, gazing down affectionately. This quirky little girl genuinely charmed her. "Fighting over you like this. You should be flattered."

"Yeah. You're all bonkers," agreed Yumi, tears of hilarity rolling down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to resist anymore. She wasn't sure if she was crying because of the absurdity of the whole scene, or because she knew she had fallen into a truly insane world. But she did know one thing – her heart felt warmed by Sachiko's protectiveness. She didn't know she could be so possessive over her.

"From now on, her missions will be supervised by me," snapped Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Yumi and Sei laughing together did not amuse her. "I can't believe I let onee-sama and you decide between yourselves. Only I have the right to take Yumi on our operations. She is mine to guide and shape. Mine alone!"

Yumi stared at Sachiko's frustrated face, and she couldn't help noticing the loneliness that was etched on that frown. "Onee-sama…" she mumbled, and she silently resolved to tend to Sachiko and pamper her with some fine tea later on.

But for now, Sachiko had stormed off, leaving the helpless Yumi to be fondled again by Sei's naughty hands.

* * *

**Next chapter: Life with the souers: A baseball bat, lace lingerie, and a very embarrassed Yumi.  
**

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 4_

Name: Todou Shimako

Family: White

Rank: Rosa Gigantea en bouton

Preferred weapon: RPG-7, Panzerfaust 3 (PzF 3-T), AT4

Profile: Appearances can be deceiving. Shimako is the angel of the Lily Council, personally handpicked by Sei to serve and learn under her. Despite her gentle mannerisms and kind disposition, Shimako's rigorous training has honed her into one of the deadliest junior agents of the Yakuza. She is of the same age as Yumi and Yoshino, but at a higher rank as a bouton due to the absence of an intermediate member in the Gigantea family. The daughter of a Buddhist priest, Shimako often feels torn between her criminal loyalties and spiritual ideals. Since the Gigantea tradition exists by the "rule of two souers," one must serve as the other's backup. Shimako fulfils this invaluable role, deploying heavy artillery to shell enemy defences while Sei eliminates individual threats. Surely someday, however, this future Rosa Gigantea will need her own support…

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 5_

Name: Satou Sei

Family: White

Rank: Rosa Gigantea

Sphere of influence: United Kingdom

Preferred weapon: Twin pistols (Beretta 92 and AMT Accelerator)

Profile: A ladies' woman, Sei has an enviable reputation as the wisest and kindest of the Roses. Provocative, quirky and playful, Sei's mischievous exterior hides a sinful, traumatic history. Having lost the love of her life, Sei immersed herself in the dealings of the Yakuza to wreak revenge on the men who denied her happiness. She is a socialite in the Anglosphere, a dual pistol wielder, and an expert in "gun fu" or gymnastic gunplay. Sei is known to be a laid-back mentor to Shimako. She has recently turned her pedagogical attention to Yumi, who, despite being the object of her unwelcome advances, feels indebted to the White Rose for the latter's genuine care and concern for her wellbeing. Sei shares an unspoken affection with Mizuno Youko.


	4. Bloodstained Petals of Many Colours

**Chapter 4: Bloodstained Petals of Many Colours  
**

* * *

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for checking out _Our Lives for Our Sisters_, where "slice of life" is cruel and the Marimite girls even crueller. Their devotion to each other is soaked in the blood of men who dare to threaten them. This is Yumi's dark underworld of murder, deceit and violence, but it is also a home that is unexpectedly tender. Here, the relationship between souers is sacrosanct, more important than the law itself. For all the girls who are involved, _justice_ is a cheap word. "There's only my souer, and her honour that I must uphold."

Thank you for taking the time to give feedback. I always reply to reviews, but for some reason Fanfiction's reply link doesn't work (the page is a 404). My apologies and I'll get back to you as soon as Fanfiction fixes this. Criticism is also very welcome. I'm pretty sure I've left out some things, or did something that wasn't so good. Let me know. Also, the criminal profiles for the first season of Marimite girls are complete (except for our protagonist, Yumi). I must admit to liking Shizuka's. XD

* * *

_Two months ago. Sunset_

The Red Rose, Youko, flipped indifferently through the file that displayed the information of this year's new immigrants into Lillian. The town had seen a recent spike in population numbers, although there were few that were recruitable. She sat on an opulent chair painted in gold and cushioned by patterned satin. On her wide wooden table rested heaps and mounds of documents and reports submitted by her extensive drug trafficking networks across the Continent. "A Chinese family, a Singaporean family, a British family… son, son, two twins, two sisters, a brother and sister… how boring," she sighed. "My criteria are quite specific. I need a poor family, one who could do with the promise of some hard cash. And preferably one whose female child is more important to them than their lives…"

"Searching for potential recruits, onee-sama?" asked Sachiko, who stood dutifully beside her. She was not only Youko's bodyguard, but also her student. In time, it would be her turn to accept the Rosa Chinensis title, and there would be many challenges awaiting her, ranging from the administrative side to the martial. Granted, her brutal skill with the Tommy was phenomenal, but she had much to learn from Youko before she could exercise firm control over Germany and Scandinavia's drug cartels. At present, she was still relying on her connections with the Triads on the Chinese mainland and the Yakuza aristocrats of Japan.

"Yes and no," replied Youko, turning over a page. "It's time for you to find a souer, Sachiko. If you tarry anymore, which I believe you are, I'm going to find one for you."

The girl with longer hair glared down, but Youko didn't look back. "So you plan to rush me again? Did you know how awful I felt after Shimako rejected my rosary? I only have so much patience to spare."

Youko put a finger to her lips. "Hmm… there is one… yes. This family looks like they're in dire straits."

"Are you listening to me, onee-sama?" demanded Sachiko.

"Do you know what kind of families migrate to Lillian?" asked Youko suddenly. "There are only two: those who are already wealthy or are connected to us, or those who are dirt-poor and are desperate. To have a struggling Japanese family coming to our little town is a rare opportunity, especially when they have a daughter of a good age. Here, Sachiko – " Youko reached out with the dossier in her hand, and Sachiko took the papers. "The Fukuzawas. Look at their child."

Amidst the details about the family's financial status, their date of arrival and current address, Sachiko stared down at the colour mug shot of a rather ordinary girl, her hair done in pigtails. She was not beautiful, but there was a nervous innocence about her that was instantly endearing. "I'll ask Rosa Foetida to send Yoshino and meet Fukuzawa Yumi," said Youko. "I will pass a request for the parents to allow us Roses to contact her. I will let you know when I arrange for her to visit the mansion." She smirked. "From the light in your eyes, I can tell that you at least don't hate her."

"I don't hate women before I get to know them," argued Sachiko. "But I can't guarantee if I wish to take care of her."

"Let her visit you. She has nowhere else to go, after all. Her family knows no one and has little money. Understand that taking advantage of another's vulnerability is not always a disfavour. After all, should you feel that she is right for you, then she will grow into a most inspiring advocate of our interests and allies."

Sachiko's eyes unconsciously softened as she continued to look at Yumi's uncomfortable but benign face. "So many are driven into dark corners of the world through such simple reasons," she whispered.

"Poverty is not simple. Well, you wouldn't know that. But you are right to say Yumi is in a dark corner, simply by virtue of the fact that her family moved here." Youko finally turned to look into her bouton's eyes. "Let us see if you are worthy to join her in that dark corner, to hold her and make her fear go away.

"Yes. Make her fearless, Sachiko. Make her brave enough to be cruel. Make her one of us."

* * *

_Present day_

The good-looking man in his late forties shifted uncomfortably. He was watching the girl before him beat a Triad hooligan in a singlet to death with a bloodstained baseball bat. The dull, revolting blows grew almost repetitive, along with the squeals and tortured grunts that reduced a grown, strong man to a bawling pig.

_Whack. _

_Whack. _

_**Whack**_.

Yamanobe, a quiet, financially struggling dinosaur lover, was tied to a chair, his cotton vest and jeans befitting his scholarly personality. "Look… Eriko-chan… I… really don't think this is necessary," said the criminologist nervously. "I came to Italy to do research, not to watch you butcher your rivals."

The crime queen let out a sigh, lifting up her dripping bat from the twitching victim. His gore was somewhat indistinguishable from the vermillion rug it was soaking into. "He was holding you at gunpoint and robbing you of your visa and money. Soeur honour demands that justice be done."

"You call inciting a mob war with the Triads justice?"

"Even criminals have honour, especially for the Lily Council." Rosa Foetida stared sharply at Yamanobe. "I won't let anyone harm you."

"And so that's why you've tied me up like this?" he challenged. "If I remember correctly, it was you who did this to me."

"Oh, of course. I just don't want you to leave so soon." Eriko regained her breath, raising the bat and bringing it down on the broken thug's back again. There was another sickening _crack_ and howl of agony. "But isn't this good? I thought you wanted to do research on how Japanese criminals work outside of their home nation. I'll be your source informant, Yamanobe-sensei. Don't be shy. I could show you some records of the previous Roses. That's how much I trust you. I can even orchestrate a terrorist attack on Rome's markets if you want to do some live fieldwork on an open gang war. I'll have Rei act as your escort."

Yamanobe's eyes widened in fear. "Look, I just want to write a book so I can put food on my table. I'm no journalist, and I don't plan to die just for a lousy publication."

The gangster on the ground was already dead. Not having noticed, Eriko was about to continue bashing the corpse but was distracted by her ringing mobile. She flipped it open and spoke. "Yes, Rei? What is it? What? Yoshino-chan has left the operating room?" Her voice turned serious. "I see. So she's fine." Her lip curled into a smile. "It all went smoothly then. I told you Yoshino would be fine. I'll have my driver pick you up. I'll come myself." She hung up, and turned to Yamanobe. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to let you go for now. I need to see my bouton and her petite souer."

"So you're letting me go?" said Yamanobe in relief, mindful that he was technically her prisoner.

"Won't you come again?" whispered Eriko, trying and failing to be seductive as she approached him and reluctantly undid his ropes. Her hair brushed by his shoulder. "You see, teachers are underpaid and overworked these days. Why not marry me and become a kingpin on the Lily Council? A good wife like me, wealth, influence: I can promise you everything a man could want – "

"Except a clean record with the law," broke in Yamanobe shortly, standing from the chair and gently pushing back Eriko. He looked down at her disappointed face. "I feel lucky enough that you haven't raised your bat against me. I don't know why you shower me with such favours, but a normal civilian like me cannot help but feel terrified around people like you." He nodded. "Show me the way out. I want to leave this den of crime."

Eriko pouted. "A _normal_ man would've jumped at the chance to snag me."

"But you like unusual men, don't you? You know, my fossil collection and all that." Yamanobe's eyes softened. "Why don't you spend less time murdering gangsters and more on the phone with me? I have a new plan that lets me call out of Japan for free…"

Rosa Foetida brightened. This man, with whom she enjoyed a long-distance bond, was the only one she preferred to touch with her hands rather than her baseball bat. "I'll prove a knockout to you yet, Professor Yamanobe."

* * *

_Lily Council Mansion. East Wing _

Yumi timidly placed the teacup on the coaster, tipping the spout of the teapot and letting the Earl Grey flow into it. "I'm… I'm sorry, onee-sama," whispered Yumi, retrieving the sugar cubes and the milk. "It must have been a shock for you to see Rosa Gigantea and I like that. I swear she started it."

"She's always like this," said the seated Sachiko bitterly. Her eyes were cold and stared at nothing, ignoring the mundane beauty of the chinaware or the folded serviette. "Stealing away what is mine just because she can."

Yesterday, Yumi had completed a rather poorly organized assignment with the Gigantea crime family. She had a rather lacklustre display and could barely handle the gun's recoil. Hopefully, she would learn quickly over these next few days. Unfortunately, Sei had not only hogged Yumi for herself during the gunfight with Kashiwagi, but also on her bed. Sachiko had evidently felt betrayed, perhaps even abandoned. Yumi had taken great pains to assure her onee-sama that her loyalty was absolute. Only now had Sachiko calmed down, her sulking scowl receding slightly as Yumi devotedly served her tea and scones.

"I promise I won't react the way she wants. Do you think I should just push her away? But I don't dare to do that to a Rose," said Yumi, shivering at the thought.

Sachiko looked up at Yumi reproachfully, her hands clenched on her lap. "Did you know that I once proposed to Shimako?"

"What?" cried Yumi. "You mean – ?"

"For her to accept my rosary," snapped Sachiko. "Don't be so dense." She exhaled quietly and took a sip of the tea. "Even though I asked her to be my souer first, she chose Rosa Gigantea. That is why I dislike seeing junior souers – especially those who have accepted my guidance – to be teased by her." Her expression suddenly changed. "This is good tea. I didn't know you were so capable with balancing out the flavours."

"Thank you, onee-sama," said a blushing Yumi. She was feeling better already.

"But really," continued Sachiko, whose mood had obviously improved significantly. "I never understood what onee-sama liked about Rosa Gigantea."

"Rosa Chinensis… and Rosa Gigantea?" said Yumi, surprised.

"Yes," sniffed Sachiko. "The romantic tension is revoltingly obvious. But I suppose onee-sama has the same problems as I do. Sei-sama has already been stolen away from her on many occasions. I imagine Sei-sama enjoys taunting onee-sama like that."

Somehow, Yumi felt her grande souer's words were hints of her own insecurity. As if guided by instinct, she went on bended knee next to Sachiko, looking into her cool eyes. "Onee-sama. I'm no Shimako, but I promise to do my best to make you proud," she said bravely.

"You don't need to compare yourself to Shimako. That was a while ago, anyway." Sachiko shook her head. "Yumi, I'd rather have you than Shimako." The corners of her lip curled upward ever so slightly. "Shimako and Rosa Gigantea deserve each other. And I don't mean that resentfully: their personalities really do suit one another. One day, I hope that we'll discover that you deserve me, too."

"Of course, onee-sama," said Yumi at once. She had long since grown accustomed to Sachiko's pompous, aristocratic way of talking. But it was becoming easier for her to look past the words, the many shields that protected a single frail psyche. She stood back up and reached for the teapot, refilling Sachiko's cup. "Um… onee-sama…"

"Yes?"

"May I… hold your hand?" asked Yumi quietly but confidently. Sachiko stared up at her for a few moments, before giving that characteristic expression of hers: not a warm smile, but a smirk that hinted at fondness. She relaxed her hand and raised it, presenting it to Yumi and allowing her junior to slowly clasp it. The touch of both girls was smooth, delicate. It inflamed the heart of the other.

Sachiko's voice could not hide her admiration. "My, my. You're full of surprises, aren't you? Just when I think you're clueless about everything that's happening, you…"

Yumi smiled. "I told you I was yours, didn't I? Please trust me, onee-sama. I'll uphold my commitment as a souer of the Lily Council." She flushed slightly. _After all, what you did to me that night… you held a gun to my side and my body close to yours. _She was so confused, and she still was. But in those burning moments, she couldn't say no. Not just because of Sachiko's threat, but because of her warmth. She had felt she was dying and being born at the same time. Like she was melting but exploding. All these contradictory feelings that the older girl stirred within her: was this the mesmeric power of Rosa Chinensis en bouton?

"Can you continue serving tea for a while longer?" asked Sachiko, breaking into her thoughts. "Perhaps you've heard of Yoshino…"

"Yes," said Yumi anxiously. "She went to hospital. I only just managed to find out a few days ago." She turned away. "She told me even before she told Rei-sama. I don't know what's been on her mind, but I've been hoping for her safe return since."

"Then your prayers have been answered," replied Sachiko. Thanks to Yumi's care, she seemed to have let go of the earlier tension. "Everything went smoothly. Her surgery has cured her debilitating illness." She nodded at Yumi's delighted face. "Your emotions show so easily on your pretty little features, Yumi. Soon the other souers will join us for tea. Yoshino will have a seat with us, to celebrate her recovery."

Yumi nodded, her heart fluttering in relieved joy. For some reason, on this day, she felt that everything had at last, somehow, fallen into place. And her own place was by Sachiko's side. She was not proud of the fact that she was a criminal, but she was most certainly proud of her work as Sachiko's petite souer. That alone made the danger (and madness) worth it.

"Yes, onee-sama."

* * *

_Some hours later_

_Where did she go? This mansion is like a maze. I still haven't explored most of it_, thought Yumi exasperatedly to herself, as she wandered down the west wing of the hall. The corridors were ornate and decorated with exquisite art, like portraits of important European women like Catherine de Pizan and Joan of Arc, Chinese and Japanese watercolours and calligraphic poetry, and busts of Greek goddesses (favourites seemed to be Artemis and Athena) and Roman women like Hypatia. It had been an hour, and Yumi intended to find her grande souer in time to serve late afternoon tea.

_Not that I don't respect them, but… it just seems that some of the Roses' hobbies are as disturbing as their work_.

She passed by a wooden door that led to one of the bedrooms. She didn't think much of it until her ears picked up a familiar voice (muffled as it was) coming from behind the unassuming oak. "So, have you carried out my order? Shizuka."

Yumi's heart sank and began to quicken at the same time. _Rosa Gigantea_?

Then came a reply from an unfamiliar source. A rich voice, calm and quiet. Yet it was full of desire, thick with sensual yearning. "Another woman-hating, misogynistic, neo-fascist politician served up to my White Rose. True to his manhood, he begged for his life like a dog."

"Mmm, and who said progressives don't vote with bullets? It's good doing business with you, you show-off. As I promised, here's your payment. I'll be yours tonight…"

There was a pregnant pause, and then a sigh, and that sigh loudened into an almost angry shout that would rattle any human heart. Yumi's ears reddened, not daring to imagine how exactly this Shizuka had been "paid." _Does Sei have clones of herself, going around to molest other women_? she wondered sarcastically. _Or is she just that perverted_?

"Yo," came Sei's muffled voice unexpectedly, amidst Shizuka's panting and exclamations. "Come in."

Yumi cringed, trying not to breathe. Perhaps if she stayed silent, she could tiptoe away.

"I know you're out there, Yumi-chan. I have x-ray vision, you see."

"I think I'll be fine," called the trapped Yumi, blushing harder.

"I insist," came Sei's voice, and it was infuriating to imagine the smirk that was undeniably on her face right now.

Yumi almost snarled in vexation. "My God, Rosa Gigantea! You're a sex fiend!" she shrieked, banging open the door and glaring at the couple, who were both on their knees. Apparently, they had never even made it to her bed. Her slender back and bare legs exposed to the mortified Yumi, the White Rose was in the arms of a sultry woman with bright eyes like stars, her hair as rich as a black rose and her soft lips flushed with pleasure. Her double-breasted coat had been discarded and was lying on the ground, along with her pink lingerie and Sei's black lace bra. Beside their clothes were their weapons: Sei's pistols and a submachine gun.

"Wanna join us?" suggested Sei, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Yumi felt her face erupt again in mortified crimson. "That was the stupidest thing you could have ever said! In case you think I've been following you, I was looking for onee-sama! So good day to you, Rosa Gigantea!"

She turned on her heel and fled.

"My, she really needs to learn some manners," tutted Sei. "She didn't even close the door. Sometimes I'm so informal with her, she forgets I'm actually a Rose."

"Is that alright?" said the black-haired woman in her embrace. She placed a finger between her lips, looking at Sei seductively. "She almost sounded… jealous. Like you betrayed her."

"I know. I'm a ladies' woman, after all." Sei kept her eyes on the curvaceous form of Rosa Canina, a freelance hitwoman whose employment under Rosa Gigantea was a deeply guarded secret. "Will my payment be enough to subsidize your tuition fees?"

"For this term. You know Italy's opera schools aren't cheap, especially not for foreigners," said Shizuka, and she took hold of Sei's face, kissing her hungrily as Sei's hand began to wander downwards. "Anyone else you want dead, apart from Italian ministers who annoy you?"

Pressed against the other, Sei grinned at Shizuka's parting lips and fluttering eyes, at the exultant moan that issued from her hot mouth. "Well, not yet. I think I've given you enough target practice. We can't have you treating this like a full-time job, even though I know you can't get enough of me. Remember, you're actually studying something legit, unlike me. I'm a bum compared to you – I dropped out ages ago."

"You are truly hopeless, Ro-sa-Gi-gan-tea." Shizuka smiled at her own tease as her nails dug into Sei's back. "No one can redeem you. Not even Shiori could."

"Don't say her name," said Sei suddenly, and for once Shizuka detected a hint of agitation in her voice. "I mean, you can say anything else. Just not her, okay? Don't go there."

Rosa Canina paused in surprise before nodding in hasty obedience. "My most sincere apologies, Rosa Gigantea," she whispered seriously, drawing close and kissing her deeply to show her loyalty. Orange and red light spilled through the windows, allowing the setting sun to drench the couple in afternoon warmth. "I spoke out of line."

"It's alright," muttered Sei unconvincingly, clasping Shizuka's hand as if needing yet more warmth. They stared at each other, before averting their eyes. Shizuka stared at Sei's lowered gaze, at her bowed head. A change had come over her employer. Just a few moments earlier, she had been as lively as the first time they shared each other. It was as if Sei had lost all interest after hearing that name: _Shiori_.

"It's alright."

* * *

**Next chapter: The sadness behind the smirk. The suffering behind the smugness. The snow that obscures the sun. Sei's mysterious past…**

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 6_

Name: Torii Eriko

Family: Yellow

Rank: Rosa Foetida

Sphere of influence: Mediterranean

Preferred weapon: Baseball bat

Profile: Perfect to a fault, Rosa Foetida brooks no hindrance to her plans, be they in business, crime, or romance. While Rei prefers a sword and Yoshino guns, Eriko likes to make her point with a baseball bat, crushing dissent as easily as bones and cartilage. Yumi compares her to a cat – sharp and calculating, yet demanding, greedy, and fickle. She has set her sights on seducing Yamanobe, a scholar who studies Japanese criminal operations overseas. She shares a rivalry with Rosa Gigantea: rumour has it that Eriko chose a baseball bat partially because she wanted to remind Sei that no matter how the latter protested, she would always look American in Eriko's eyes.

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 7_

Name: Mizuno Youko

Family: Red

Rank: Rosa Chinensis

Sphere of influence: France, Germany, Austria

Preferred weapon: Cat o' Nine Tails

Profile: Bossy, crafty beyond comparison and blessed with an extremely formidable mind, the current Rosa Chinensis enjoys an exalted position as an unquestioned black market authority in Europe. She acts as the _primus inter pares_ among the Roses, the driving force behind the monopolization of the West's underground arms trade. An expert in forcing the obedience of both women and men through her sadistic whip, Youko holds an intense love for the current Rosa Gigantea, Satou Sei. For Youko, Sei is her only light in a damned life submerged in darkness.

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 8_

Name: Shizuka Kanina

Family: N/A (informally White)

Rank: Rosa Canina

Preferred weapon: MPA53 submachine gun, kukri

Profile: Many admire Satou Sei, but few do so with the same thirst as Shizuka Kanina (or Rosa Canina to her crime associates). She is an opera student by day, but moonlights as Sei's hired gun for her tuition fees (Sei is her part-time employer). Such is their professional relationship that they can also enjoy more physically intimate moments at no emotional cost – surely a blessing for any gangster. Nevertheless, Sei's ties to the Gigantea name and Shimako will always ensure that they are only mistresses unto each other, not true lovers. Unbeknownst to Sei, Shizuka is also Shimako's pen pal.


	5. Armament of Thorns

**Chapter 5: Armament of Thorns**

* * *

Hullo! Welcome to my story's fifth chapter. If you've been reading up till now, thanks for giving it a chance!

The other day I saw some beautiful fanart of some Marimite girls with firearms. Their weapon choices were different compared to the ones here. Still, very inspiring! :D

As promised, this chapter explores Sei's unhappy, unspoken past. Every life is a struggle, and those of our girls are no different. If justice is cheap then love is costly. With every simple attempt at happiness comes a price: and how much has Sei lost to be able to smile and laugh freely with Yumi? Yumi will soon find out that her home holds many more secrets, secrets that are at once alluring yet prickling with thorns, pleasurable yet throbbing with heartache. A new, dark face of the Marimite girls: can Yumi see herself and her friends in the same way again?

Please R&R but most importantly enjoy! ^.^

* * *

It was afternoon teatime, a valued, everyday gathering where those who were present in the Lily Mansion could take some time off from the hurly-burly of assassinations, political intimidation, theft, and money laundering. Eriko was absent for a business conference and Shimako was on a new assignment, so it was Rei, Sachiko, Youko and Sei who sat around their familiar rectangular table, in a private reception room with a chandelier. As junior petite souers, Yumi and Yoshino attended to them and served them refreshments.

"There's been… a question I've been dying to ask," said Yumi, pouring Sachiko a fresh portion of black tea before moving on to Sei's teacup. It had been several months now, and she was feeling more and more at ease in the company of these female mobsters. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Yumi-san?" said Yoshino curiously.

"I've been thinking about whether or not to ask this… but I feel that I wish to know, especially since it is tied so closely with the Lily Council," said Yumi nervously.

"Fire away," drawled Sei, her hand surreptitiously reaching for Yumi's rear. But the bouton was prepared, and she smoothly stepped aside to join a smirking Yoshino, who stood beside Rei's sheathed _katana_.

"Why did you write _Forest of Thorns_?" said Yumi, her eyes serious. "I read it when my family gambled everything to come here. What compelled you to write this book?"

Yoshino now glanced at Yumi uncomfortably. Since her discharge from hospital, she was remarkably more expressive, and the look she shot Yumi this time was one of disapproval and caution. "Yumi!" chided Sachiko. "You really are insatiable in your curiosity, aren't you?" She sniffed. "But I supposed everyone in this mansion has read that tome of cheap entertainment, anyway."

"Let it go, Sachiko. Just because you didn't believe a crime boss could write a bestseller." Rosa Gigantea smiled, sipping her tea and breathing contentedly. "It was a bit of an autobiography. You know, I'm so admired in the underworld, so I thought I'd make a bit of cash off of it. That's all."

Yumi gazed at Sei. These last few weeks had taught her many things. From shooting a gun to armed robbery and weapons support, she had also learned the importance of seeing through the words of others, penetrating into their hidden meaning. "When I read this 'autobiography,' it felt as if its author had lived the most tragic life imaginable."

Rei and Sachiko looked at each other, surprised. "Yumi-chan," said Rei, and her voice was less jovial than usual, "Rosa Gigantea's past is not something that makes for pleasant conversation."

"I'm disappointed you'd ask so brazenly and openly amongst us," agreed Youko. "Please let Sei be."

Yumi hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"No. There's no reason why she can't know," said Sei, looking at Youko and looking into her surprised eyes. "And besides, I trust her. And since Shimako's not here, I think I could muster the resolve to share it with Yumi." The White Rose raised her hands in surrender. "You got me there, Yumi-chan. Yeah, that book… the names have changed, but I really did know a girl. And I really did love her. It's only been a year, Yumi. But it's felt like a whole childhood since I last saw her. Touched her. I've spent a year knowing I can never caress her again, or say something sweet to her." She smiled, and for the first time ever, Yumi saw a trace of sadness, of melancholy, of despondency on her face.

"Her name was Kubo Shiori."

"You can't find her? You can't see her again?" asked Yumi.

Sei's reply was patient, but her tone indicated that the conversation was over. "It's better if I don't."

Youko stared at Sei sadly, and between them was an unspoken sorrow that didn't need to be expressed for everyone to see.

* * *

_A year ago, outside the Lily Mansion_

"It's raining," commented Sei nonchalantly, staring up at the miserable grey sky, which was weeping a fresh shower that drenched the trees and gardens around the household of the criminal baronesses. This was the year she had longer hair, flowing hair that reached down her back.

But of course: Youko always kept track of every little detail. These memories, after all, would be all they had left once they moved on. "So why are you going to the greenhouse?" she asked, standing beside Sei.

Sei grinned. "For a date."

"You must be careful with her. She was forced to work in one of the red light districts in Rome, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Some dickwad made her a hooker. She was trafficked into a teen prostitution ring, got passed around Europe like some fucking UPS parcel, before ending up here. The hatred men have for females, even girls, knows no limits." Sei glared at Youko. "And what of it?" she challenged. "You've warned me about her before. More than I think is necessary, might I add."

"Just be careful. You know she was force-fed drugs by her pimps in Amsterdam. According to the doctors, there were at least several kinds, many of them harmful and in excess doses. Her body can't be strong. Physically and mentally, she's probably the most fragile girl I've ever seen. I suppose such sadistic trauma and abuse would have destroyed anyone else. Still, you're lucky our seniors allowed her to stay with the Lily Council and work as a cleaner," murmured Youko. "If you wish to keep her with you, then make her your petite souer."

But Sei had already made off for the girl. Such was her rush that she didn't even take her umbrella with her, and she didn't care that she was getting drenched as she ran. "I'll think about it," she called back, and for a moment, Youko felt a pang of envy at the devotion Sei so openly displayed for Shiori.

* * *

She opened the door to the greenhouse. "I'm here!" she called eagerly. Her eyes brightened as she caught sight of her waiting companion, who was seated on a stone ring that contained blossoming plants and flowers. A long and dark haired beauty, with a willowy frame, Kubo Shiori was dressed in a humble, dark green dress that covered her painfully, beautifully delicate body. "Shiori. You didn't wait long, did you? I'm sorry I'm late."

The frail angel smiled. "Why are you apologizing, Rosa Gigantea en bouton? I am your junior."

"Please," cried the heiress to the White Rose passionately. "Call me Sei. And please don't distance yourself from me. If it doesn't bother you, I want to be your soulmate. If it doesn't burden you, I want to be one with you."

Ever since she had come to the Lily Mansion, Shiori looked much healthier. No longer was she as thin as a twig, worn away by physical and sexual abuse, emotional bullying, and drug addiction. Her cheeks were no longer sunken. Her eyes were no longer bloodshot with tears from heartbreak or crystal meth. No forced orgies with fat, disgusting, leering sex tourists. Now, her smile was no longer haunted by the nightmare of being shipped from Tokyo to Sicily in order to please revolting, repulsive men who paid for sex. No more blood. No more crying into the night after hours of violence. The downward spiral of torture and filth ended only when she managed to be noticed by Rosa Gigantea, who brought her to the Lily Mansion to recuperate and earn a more dignified living. It was true that she still worked for criminals. But at least she now worked for criminals with a code.

_Best of all, we don't need to be souers_, thought Sei. _You don't need to come into my world for me to love you. Just like you don't need to feed yourself those drugs to know you don't want them. You have me. You have this whole place to yourself. I will wait on you hand and foot. I will be your slave_.

"Look at you. You're drenched." Shiori patted the stone beside her. Even her small, slender hand was a work of art. "Come, Sei. I will warm you up."

Sei happily hurried over and sat down, wrapping her arms around Shiori. "I'm sorry for making you wet," she laughed, hugging her lover.

Shiori patiently wiped at Sei's wet skin, and Sei stroked at her silky long hair in return. "I have a handkerchief with me. I'll dry your hair and face first, so you don't catch a cold," said Shiori. They gazed into one another's eyes as they tended to each other, and the rain fell loudly outside, drowning out everything except the sound of their quiet breathing.

"Is this a reverie I'm dreaming on a rainy day?" wondered Shiori, as the shower continued to drench the grass outside. "Has Maria-sama blessed me with an enchanting illusion to wash away all my sorrows?"

"No," declared Sei, cupping Shiori's face in her hands. She began to drown in the other's dark, glimmering irises, and she didn't want to surface. "This is no fantasy."

* * *

She had taken her beloved to her room, barely able to restrain herself from kissing her in the hallways of the Lily Mansion. They fumbled at each other, pushing the door open clumsily. They flung off their shoes and tumbled, giggling and laughing, onto the bed. Sei had brought Shiori under her, and Shiori didn't resist as Sei bent down and kissed her tenderly, lovingly. She stroked at her dotingly. "Don't leave me. You're more important to me than anything. Anyone," gasped Sei, between gulps of air. How she wished they were unnecessary, that she could simply merge with her beloved until only one consciousness remained and no differentiation existed. The quietly panting Shiori stared at her senior in a mixture of awe, desire and slight fear as the latter began to tear hungrily at her clothes. This dainty girl, Shiori… Sei needed her approval, but she also needed her touch.

But Shiori's coy and nervous expression changed to one of alarm, and even as Sei's excited fingers found her undergarment, she gently pushed against her shoulder, looking away as she suddenly closed her thin thighs.

"Please… not… not my skirt," she pleaded suddenly. "You can have me, anywhere you wish. But… just not there. Please."

Sei glanced at Shiori's trembling hand. Her heart sank, partly perhaps Shiori was refusing her most intimate advance, but it was mostly due to her alarm about the possible reason. Did Shiori not see her as deserving such an honour? Or had she been too arrogant to presume that Shiori would share her passion, that she would want her?

"Shiori… why?"

Shiori began to tremble, and with a suppressed whimper, began to suddenly weep. Her lip was quivering as tears slowly forced themselves out of her shining eyes. Sei cursed herself, gazing down in horror. What had she done? She felt so filthy. What a callous bitch she was for not having ventured more slowly, for not having asked Shiori what she could and couldn't do. She had offended her Lady. "No. No, this isn't happening. Shiori, why are you crying? It's not because of me is it? Did I do something to hurt you? Am I so useless?"

"No, no. It's not your fault at all. I am so happy that I am wanted. I feel so special and honoured to be the target of your affections. But… the pain and fear lies with me alone. It looks ugly. I'm so sorry. But it looks horrible," she choked shamefully. "It's a disgrace."

"Wh… what?" blurted the other.

"Sei," moaned Shiori suddenly. Her hands clutched Sei's as if she was afraid she would run away. "I don't wish to tell you about my humiliation. But I will ask you something. What would you do if a man of the cloth – a Holy Father whom you trusted – wounded you beyond hope?"

It took only a moment to realize what Shiori couldn't bring herself to say. It was perhaps at that moment that Sei's faith in the hearts of men died.

"That priest – that priest at the orphanage you told me about – he – did _that_ to you?" she snarled. "And you didn't tell me?"

"He treated me well before," wept Shiori, her voice unsteady and her words almost incoherent. "I thought I could love him because I was an orphan. But what he did to me was so painful; he was so violent, so hateful. He didn't see me as a child of the Lord, but as a weak piece of meat to please himself with. I… I could barely recognize myself… after that…" She looked at Sei. "I always see your face when I pray. What I feel is solace, warmth and desire. So I try… I try to touch myself." She released Sei, covering her damp face with her hands. "But I'm afraid that… it will always hurt, even when I'm thinking of you."

"Where is he now?" roared Sei in livid desperation. She took the other by the shoulders, shaking her roughly, almost inconsiderately. "_I will kill him_! I will chase him across the world! For denying you a woman's dignity!"

Shiori looked at Sei pitifully, her weary face reflecting her days on the needle and the contraceptive pill. "Oh, Sei. I love you. Please… forget that I confessed this to you. And if you really insist… if I had to keep your heart, I would ignore my wound and – "

"_No_! Your wishes are sacrosanct! Your will is holy! Who do you think I am? I will uphold your wishes! _I am yours_!" Unaware that she had clenched her teeth, Sei's lip began to bleed as her eyes glimmered in pure malevolence. She had almost lost sight of Shiori because of the red across her vision. "I swear revenge on that sick paedophile – and the other men who have made your life Hell," whispered the future White Rose. "All men! I promise you. When I am Rosa Gigantea, no girl around me will have her pride violated."

_But my love is useless. It couldn't even save you from the worst of people_.

"I hate myself. If only I could have been there to protect you…" Sei drew down and embraced the other, pressing her body against her in a gesture of utmost reassurance. Aware that she was now respected, protected and her body held as sacred, Shiori slowly wrapped her thin arms and legs around her lover.

"How can you blame yourself like that? You are here, now. I am at my best for you here, now. My fear is gone. Just hold me," said the frail girl quietly.

They breathed, and cried together for a while. The room was calmer now, and their sighs were slower. "Shiori, I love you. I love you. I love you." Sei gritted her teeth as she squeezed her paramour, relenting only when she realized she was holding her too tightly. "No matter what… I will honour you above all else." She stared at her, her eyes wandering deep within Shiori's. "Promise me. Will you stay by my side forever?"

Shiori hesitated for a moment, before giving Sei the answer she wanted to hear. "Yes."

* * *

It was the first time Youko had ever seen Sei's knees tremble like that. The letter was written on folded paper, almost casual and offhand in its presentation. It was probably so precisely because it was addressed to Sei.

"What does it say?" murmured Youko. Suddenly, the looming windows of the Lily Mansion resembled heartless eyes, staring at them mockingly.

Sei stared wordlessly at the sentences. They were supposed to be coherent, but they didn't make sense to her. She just couldn't put them together. They came out all jumbled and contradictory. They were nonsense. "_Sorry_?" "_Can't_?" "_Goodbye_?" What were these peculiar pictograms, and why on earth would Shiori doodle them?

Unless…

She really meant them?

_I am sorry, Sei. But I have decided that I really cannot join you. I cannot become your petite souer. I will not become your sister in crime. Instead, I will become a sister in Rome, a daughter of God, despite the fact that the Church betrayed me so completely._

_Please don't think that this means I hate you: on the contrary. You have loved me in the most beautiful way possible. I am more grateful to you than I can ever be to God. You say I am an angel, but you are the true angel, no matter what crimes you have committed or will commit. You have my unconditional love, because you gave me yours._

_I must keep this short if I don't want to lose the little resolve I've managed to muster. It is time for me to say goodbye._

_Yours in eternity,_

_Shiori_

"No."

It was at that moment that Youko involuntarily strode forward to hold out her arms. It was a most timely move, for Sei had stumbled back, tumbling into Youko's waiting embrace. "Breathe," demanded Youko, for it is in grief that one must remember to draw breath. Youko felt the other's body pressing against her, and she turned her around. "Get a hold of yourself, Rosa Gigantea en bouton. Remember, you are the successor to a Yakuza empire."

Hollow words, it was true. Sei's grip on Youko's coat tightened dramatically, and the girl's warm tears streamed down Rosa Chinensis en bouton's bosom and began to soak into her shirt. It was strangely satisfying for Youko to feel this woman's moist emotions seeping through cotton and onto her skin. Sei's voice came out funny, like it wasn't fully articulated, distorted, and unnaturally high.

"Ah. Aaah. Aaaaagh. It hurts, Youko. I've never felt so… raw before. Why? Why?"

"Sei…" Youko hugged her tighter, her own eyes prickling, but Sei couldn't stop. She grabbed the back of Sei's head, stroking her light hair gently but firmly. Her fingers ran determinedly along those lovely tresses. "You are the future White Rose. Stop this crassness at once. Flowers can wilt, but they absolutely don't cry."

"It wasn't supposed to end like this. I can't believe it. This is all your fault, Youko. You didn't trust me, you didn't believe me when I said I could take care of her. I'm so useless." The stammering, rambling, raving Sei raised her hand, but she had no more energy left to slap Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Youko easily caught her wrist. Sei stared up helplessly, tears pouring down her pallid cheeks.

"I love her so much."

For some reason, Youko no longer felt hurt by words like those. Still, there were consequences. Before Sei could react, Rosa Chinensis en bouton clasped her cheek and planted a commanding kiss against her lips, a ferocious kiss, an exploitative kiss. It was a kiss that took advantage of the other's vulnerability, manipulating her rare display of sadness for personal gain. Youko hated herself for abusing Sei like this. Was this some kind of sadistic revenge that she wanted to inflict, some expression of savage triumph? Was this the realization that Sei had no one to turn to anymore except her? And that Youko wouldn't miss this chance to fill that terrible hole so suddenly torn into the other girl's heart?

She didn't know what it was. But she couldn't stop. Even as Sei writhed and struggled weakly, tears pouring down her cheeks, Youko overpowered her companion's heartache with something just as powerful and intense.

"Stop it, stop it," begged Sei desperately through stifled, suffocated pleas.

"Shut your careless, boastful mouth for once, you stupid little girl," hissed the Red Rose heiress viciously, her thumb pressing cruelly against Sei's lip as the other feebly bit it in a futile attempt at resistance. The sting hardly registered. What a pathetic failure this squirming Sei was! How helpless and wretched! It was rare that Youko saw Sei in such a hopeless, passive state of mind. And to her own disquiet, she realized she had no intention to be merciful. She clamped her hand around Sei's mouth ruthlessly, enjoying the animal, sexually charged struggle between them.

"Mmmph… _mmmph_!"

Sei's hand went limp just as Youko's sadistic grip around her face tightened painfully. She closed her eyes in terrified acceptance – in defeat – as the other kissed dry her tears, and at her face, nose and mouth. Sei moaned loudly and powerlessly as Youko gripped her long hair, pulling roughly and forcing her to expose her neck. Grasping the tresses cruelly, Rosa Chinensis en bouton turned her attention to kissing and licking those quivering shoulders as their owner choked and gasped at the fingers around her throat. Her eyes closed in ecstasy, Youko's curled lips massaged the crying girl ferociously, no longer even pretending to be sympathetic. Who else would have the honour of tasting the sorrow underneath this rebellious woman's pale skin?

For at the end of all things, at the crossroads of humanity, in her own twisted criminal way, Youko loved Sei as deeply as Sei loved Shiori.

That night, their dishevelled hair intermingled and naked bodies intertwined. Unable to protect or even hold on to the girl she desperately adored, Rosa Gigantea en bouton lost her virginity to Rosa Chinensis en bouton. A triumphant, jealous Youko made vengeful, hateful love to the broken Sei until morningtide, until the light of dayspring washed over the shores of Sicily.

The little innocence Sei and Youko still held had fled with Shiori's departure. Something had died inside the three girls, and it was fitting that not long after, Sei cut her hair, letting it fall only to her shoulders. It was, perhaps, a rite of passage for all souers destined for the blood-soaked mantles of the Roses. For it was the only way they could acquire enough hatred for the lies and violence of men – and themselves – to become leaders of the criminal Lily Council.

* * *

**Next chapter: The haunted past between Sei, Youko and Shiori… a new tragedy is about to strike the Lily Council.**


	6. Sonata of Bullets, Blades and Brimstone

**Chapter 6: Sonata of Bullets, Blades and Brimstone  
**

* * *

Welcome to a new chapter of _Our Lives for Our Sisters_. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like the story so far! Family, friendship, romance, and the darker sides of humanity: these are part and parcel of the ladies of Lillian. It weaves the tapestry of the torn past shared by the Roses. Can Yumi find the strength to bear witness to these emotions?

The sun is setting. The pain is growing greater. Eventide approaches.

Please R&R, but most importantly please enjoy this morbid, sometimes bizarre reinterpretation of the Marimite girls.

* * *

Her head was still ringing with Sei's words and Shiori's story. What more darkness did the White Rose keep within her? Yumi didn't know, but if she were honest with herself, she was glad she interrogated Rosa Gigantea about it. Perhaps now she understood the smug façade of her senior a little better, and perhaps why the latter was so attached to her. Perhaps Yumi's innocence reminded Sei of Shiori's.

The shots from the glock rang sharply along the walls of the indoor shooting range. Her hands clamping her choice weapon firmly, Yumi paused, clenching her jaw as she pulled the trigger. The bullet exploded from the barrel, flying through the pistol and towards a stationary target. Affixed to its head was an enlarged mug shot of a smirking Kashiwagi. Yumi's bullet had punctured the area where the right breast would have been. Two of her other attempts had hit the left arm and right leg, whilst the rest had managed to hit the abdominal area.

"No headshot, but good enough," praised Sachiko, watching from behind the transparent screen beyond with her arms folded. She was dressed as sophisticatedly as ever, although this time she wore tight-fitting trousers, high leather boots, and a stainless white shirt with a frilled collar. That was Yumi's image of her: either in a sensuous, flowing dress of striking colour, or an assertive outfit that positively purred authority. "That should be enough for today."

Yumi nodded, lifting the muffs from her pigtailed head. She packed away her pistol and hurried to join her grande souer, eager to hear of her progress. When she reached Sachiko, the latter put her hands on Yumi's shoulders. "It's been only one round, and you've started hitting the upper body consistently. You need only to train for a little more before I transfer you to moving targets. Remember that you must make yourself a moving target too. That is a basic principle of self-protection in gunfights."

Yumi beamed with unusual pride and confidence. Yoshino and Shimako always were encouraging her and she was grateful for it. But there was truly something different when pleased words came from her onee-sama's lips. "I think I'm finally going to be of some use," she declared enthusiastically.

"Perfect," said Sachiko. "I have been hoping that you would feel comfortable with further assignments. We have a business deal with some connections from two American and Italian pharmaceutical companies. I will be meeting with them tonight, downtown."

"Downtown?" said Yumi curiously.

Sachiko smiled, mindful that Yumi was staring at her pink lips. Her smirk grew wider as she realized her junior didn't know that her own expression had grown wistful, yearning, longing for her touch. Just like that first night when she pressed the barrel of her Thompson to Yumi's rib while stroking her pigtails.

"Tell me, Yumi. Do you like jazz?"

* * *

Thanks to the Roses' corrupt dealings, even the so-called "slums" of Lillian were fairly stable and prosperous, with wealthy underlings that controlled the flow of cash into the region depending on the trends of the black market. Here resided a hodgepodge of different populations: Sicilians, Asian immigrants with a Japanese majority, Libyans and Egyptians, as well as recent arrivals of African-American heritage. Tonight, on behalf of Rosa Chinensis, Sachiko was to meet American and Italian representatives of two powerful drug cartels. The full moon cast a faint light on the terraced buildings that concealed fairly busy streets, with businessmen, office workers, call girls and musicians hurrying past, calling to, and waving at each other. The pavements were alive with the clacking of women's shoes and the jovial laughter of workers on their evening break. Others were enjoying a late dinner at some of the district's many pubs and bars.

The Slums also attracted veteran and budding jazz and blues maestros, and haunting, romantic saxophone lilted from the open windows above Sachiko. Accompanying her as she glided toward the Italian restaurant and café was Yumi and the Foetida souers, Rei and Yoshino. They crossed the road, quite the sight: Sachiko in a resplendent red dress and wearing diamond-studded earrings, Rei clad in a boyish suit with a sharp vest and spotless leather shoes, Yoshino with her ever-macabre, frilled gothic getup – and, typically, Yumi in her boring old jeans, red shirt, and blue sneakers.

"They're already waiting for me," said Sachiko. "Wait here, you three. They're good businessmen. This won't take long."

"Onee-sama, are you sure?" asked Yumi, somewhat disappointed that she couldn't be by her grande souer's side. After all, wasn't she supposed to be her bodyguard?

"We'll standby with what we have," reassured Rei, placing a strong hand on Yumi's shoulder. She held her sheathed sword, ready at a moment's notice.

Sachiko nodded. "Stay with Rei, Yumi." And with that, she made her way into the restaurant, disappearing from sight amidst a sea of talking heads and bustling waiters.

"I'm glad we can actually wait out here for Sachiko-sama," exclaimed Yoshino. She glanced around at the bright lights – all around them were crammed bistros and pubs, with guitarists, saxophonists and singers inside as well as on the street, boasting of not only the lights of New York but also the spires of other international cities. For about fifteen minutes, everything resembled a normal night until a black car pulled over in front of the restaurant. "A car with tinted windows?" said Rei suspiciously. Two other large ebony vans stopped behind it. "Did Rosa Chinensis say she'd be coming tonight?"

"I don't think so," replied Yoshino warily, as the handsome Kashiwagi stepped out from the back seat, flanked by two Italian captains in full police attire.

"Good evening, ladies," said Suguru grimly, smiling nonetheless. He adjusted his black tie. "Beautiful night, isn't it? Had we met under different circumstances, it would have been a good chance for salsa."

_How did he know we would be doing business here_? thought Yumi in shock. "Onee-sama!" she suddenly screamed, turning to face the door of the restaurant and drawing the shocked gazes and mutters of the guests inside. "It's an ambush!"

"Give up," warned Kashiwagi bluntly. Behind him stepped out an entire contingent of police officers. They were unusually well prepared, and heavily armed. Cries of surprise and fear began to fill the streets, and civilians were already beginning to flee and scatter recklessly, be they restaurant patrons or merely passers-by. Chairs were overturned and pandemonium ensued as a peaceful night became a stampede. There were even more screams and hollers when Yumi and Yoshino drew their pistols and aimed them at Kashiwagi. "With the resources I have now, resistance really would be suicide."

Rei allowed her eyes to fall on the elite policemen, recognizing the emblem sewed onto their starred uniforms. "_Guardia di Finanza_?" she said incredulously. "Italy's Financial Guard?" she blurted. "You've grown that desperate, Suguru-san?"

"It's not me," said Kashiwagi. "Suffice to say that my employers have decided to take you even more seriously than before."

"Onee-sama!" cried Yumi, louder this time. "We're under attack!"

"Keep your head on, Yumi. You are so loud, for goodness' sake," said Sachiko, her slender form gliding out of the restaurant as her polished high heels clacked loudly on the floor. She narrowed her eyes as Rei tossed her the Tommy, and she caught it indifferently. "I'm well aware that someone has informed my fiancé of our movements."

"Your fiancé?" cried Yumi in outrage, glaring at Kashiwagi in confusion and jealousy.

"I was forced into it," said Sachiko bitterly. "Forgive me for keeping it from you, Yumi. I didn't wish for you to know about something so revolting."

"Saa-chan, and souers of the Lily Council," declared the Suguru scion. "You're under arrest for a long list of grave offences: among them, tax evasion, money laundering, international drug trafficking, human smuggling, ministerial bribery, the murders of parliament members and police officers, bank fraud, cybercrime, and counterfeiting."

"A list of offences, or a résumé? You decide," said Rei wryly, as the Financial Guard rushed to support Kashiwagi, their automatic rifles raised.

"They must have an inside informant… or someone who knows us well," said Yoshino grimly. "But who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kashiwagi listed up his own M16. "Gentlemen, commence _Operation Flower Harvest_. Take them, dead or alive. Preferably alive, so we can interrogate them and arrest the Roses."

"Take cover!" roared Yoshino, and she dived, pushing Yumi down as the elite police-cum-military force began their assault. Yumi scrambled up to block the police's way to Sachiko. She fired, her armour-piercing bullets striking one of the officers in the chest. He fell, and Yumi blinked in surprise. Was it this quick?

It wasn't as hard as it should have been.

Was this all it took to end a human being's life?

"Good. First blood is ours. _Protect me, Yumi_!" commanded Sachiko, raising her Tommy. Her icy demeanour began to darken further, deadening into a lifeless malice thirsting for blood. Yumi could not help stealing an awestruck glance at her (and her alluring lipstick).

Come to think of it, she'd never seen her mentor in all her cruel glory.

The men turned their guns, but it was too late. Her crimson dress billowing in the night breeze, Ogasawara Sachiko coldly unloaded a round into their bodies, a deafening drone of gunfire erupting from her weapon. Kashiwagi whistled and rolled away from his car as it was instantly punctured and riddled with lethal holes, along with five, six, seven… ten of his men. They collapsed in a sea of blood, their bodies hitting the concrete along with their guns. Meanwhile, Yumi pivoted and shot at Kashiwagi, who had attempted to aim at Sachiko from a kneeling position. The petite souer missed, but he got the gist and dived aside, prowling about calmly for another chance.

One lucky officer lunged, taking Yumi by surprise and escaping her frantic gunshots. He aimed his rifle at Sachiko and pressed the trigger, but the crime dame launched a fantastic kick upward, knocking the shocked man's arms in the same direction. Yumi could not help blushing for glimpsing, in the midst of the chaotic gunfight, her grande souer's white lace lingerie beneath her wispy gown. Bullets sprayed uselessly into the night sky as Sachiko dispensed a round of shells into her attacker's torso. Groaning, he crumpled to the ground, and Sachiko raised her shapely leg, bringing it down and brutally stomping on the officer's head. She drove her stiletto into his ugly gurgling face, grinding his nose into the back of his skull. Gore and tissue spurted from the mashed cranium like pulp and juice from a tangerine.

"And they wonder why our engagement isn't going anywhere," sighed Kashiwagi, shrugging.

"Rei-chan!" cried Yoshino. But Rei had already sprinted away, drawing her sword in a blinding instant and deflecting several bullets that screamed toward her. She ran around the assailants, evading the gunfire that trailed right behind her and riddled the windows and walls of the restaurant. Screams and shrieks erupted across the Slums as the civilians who still remained fled the firefight. Some were unfortunate enough to be caught in the crossfire, and they fell, dead or wounded. The jazz music had abruptly ended. Ignoring the cries and moans and tinkling glass, Rei stood her ground, lifting her _katana_ in a menacing overhead stance.

"Your skills are good, gentlemen," she growled, "but only because you're tame men living in a tame time. If you were a woman during the ages, across the world, where we've been abused, beaten, raped, lied to, burnt or betrayed… You, who were the ones who organized systematic killing sprees against your other halves…"

Italy's best suddenly felt cold sweat running down their faces as Rei's boyish eyes pierced into theirs. "Your strength is useless in the face of memories we share as sisters."

Her legs sprang into action, and before the bullets could reach her she brought down her sword and thrust forward, skewering a Financial Guard and a comrade who stood behind. The momentum of her charge sent the impaled men hurtling past the gunfire that scraped past the back of her jacket, and the officers crashed into the wall of another emptied café. A table turned over, along with the abandoned champagne glasses, utensils and dishes, and the chairs were sent tumbling. Wrenching out her sword even as the corpses slid past her, Rei flicked the gore off her blade and lunged again, swinging her _katana_ and neatly slicing off the wrists of an unprepared officer. His bellowing friend scrambled to face her, drawing an army knife, but Yoshino's expertly timed shot sent his neck folding and his jugular gushing out his life.

"_Diediediediediediedie_," growled the petite souer with braided hair, reloading another cartridge and firing viciously at a division that now began to charge towards the Italian restaurant, where she, Yumi and Sachiko stood their ground. "Drop dead, meddlesome do-gooders!" But Kashiwagi waved for a second line of officers, and they outflanked Sachiko, raising their guns to overwhelm her in a pincer attack –

"Yoshino-san!" cried Yumi. Nodding, Yoshino slammed against Yumi's back, and they pressed together tightly, each taking one side. Even as the police fired at them, Yumi retaliated, picking off an opponent in the head. She gritted her teeth as she pressed the trigger three, four, five times. The advancing police fell, their torsos lethally punctured. Yoshino followed suit, and together the souers gunned down the remaining enforcers.

"You're getting better at this," whispered Yoshino admiringly. She wiped away the blood that had been drawn from her face by an enemy bullet. "But I'm off my game."

"I will protect everyone here with my life," snarled Yumi.

Something inside her was changing.

She actually felt alive. Hot blood was coursing through her like never before. It was almost an epiphany, a moment of truth where life or death didn't matter. The mere existence of the gunpowder, the rifles, the sword, the handguns, along with the lives of the other girls: they alone were enough to affirm her entire world.

Was she one step closer to being part of theirs?

Still, she couldn't match her onee-sama. Sachiko fired her Tommy again, and it vomited out a new barrage of bullets that cut through six officers. The rapidly dispensed cacophony was deafening. Her eyes were dispassionate as she mowed down another five behind the first row. "Don't even think about dancing with me, gentlemen," she muttered to herself, hearing yet not listening to the spray of gunfire coming from her. The smoking carcasses began to pile on top of each other as the Italian agents, one by one, fell before her and landed on their already slain comrades. "Touch my transactions and taste lead instead. Thieves are the worst. Kashiwagi-san, perhaps you'd like to feel a woman's wrath, too?" asked Sachiko coolly.

"A woman's wrath, Saa-chan?" snorted Kashiwagi. "Wrath usually means something to be feared. A woman's wrath, therefore, is a contradiction."

Sachiko's eyes couldn't get narrower. "The enemy is abnormally strong – if not skills, then in numbers," she called to Rei. "We must report to the Roses about this. Our ring's been smashed and our sources compromised here. Our interests elsewhere might be in danger."

Amidst police bodies, Rei breathed heavily, her clothes and sword soaked in blood. "Then let's go."

"And just how do you think you can waltz away back to your little headquarters?" demanded Kashiwagi, firing at Rei and forcing her to roll behind a car. "Do you think the four of you could take on my divisions?"

"We're not that naïve," smiled Rei, sheathing her sword. "But this battle is over."

"What?" said Kashiwagi, taken aback. The policemen, who still far outnumbered the souers, looked at each other in confusion.

"Shimako-san!" cried Yumi, looking at the old building several streets past the ruined Italian restaurant. "_Now_!"

On the rooftop of the grubby block, the angel-eyed Rosa Gigantea en bouton lifted up her massive Panzerfaust, squinting into the crosshair and aiming for the throng of policemen. Beside her was another loaded RPG-7. "Don't fear, Yumi-san. Onee-sama's strategies and planning never fail," she declared, her eyes reflecting the constellations above. "Commencing long-range support."

"That… that crazy girl!" screamed one of the officers, pointing. "Signor Suguru told us about his fight with her!"

"She's Rosa Gigantea's protégé. She specializes in heavy assault and field dominance," warned Kashiwagi, reloading his rifle. "I didn't know she was here… fall back!"

"Here we go," squeaked Shimako, and the ignited rocket careered from the building towards the junction and the police force.

Yumi, Yoshino and Sachiko raised their arms as the bombardment caused a roaring explosion, tearing through the vans and incinerated the host of screeching officers. "Yumi! Yoshino-chan! Hurry!" shouted Sachiko, and the two souers ran to her. Sachiko embraced them tightly as smoke and wind blew through the streets, fanned by the fire that was swallowing up Kashiwagi's car and the armoured vans. Licking her lips in concentration, Shimako quickly dropped her Panzerfaust and retrieved her RPG launcher. She fired again, and even as another white-hot inferno rocked the jazz bars and bistro halls, she whipped out a hand grenade from the strap on her skirt, which was fluttering in the nippy breeze. She clamped her teeth on the safety and pulled. With a girlish squeal, she chucked the grenade with all her strength at the surviving policemen below, and a final violent blast ripped through the already sundered area.

The slaughter was complete. "I have nothing left," cried Shimako apologetically, and packing away her massive weapons, beat a hasty retreat.

The smoke wasn't clearing, but it was clear that scores of bodies littered the Slums; their roasted forms were dashed against walls, windows and doors or lying by the pavement. Others weren't even recognizable; their faces had been incinerated beyond recognition. Others had their bodies torn apart by the force of Shimako's firepower. The sickening sight of policemen's limbs lay exposed for all to see.

"Isn't this overkill?" muttered Yoshino, she jumped onto Rei's waiting back.

"The Gigantea family always goes over the top," tutted Sachiko, as she grabbed Yumi's hand and began to run beside Rei. Yumi blushed as she gripped Sachiko's fingers tighter. They hurried through the smouldering streets, which were illuminated with crimson and orange hues. There was nothing left but to flee the scene of the crime. "Back to the Lily Mansion we go."

Pressing her cheek against Rei's neck and wrapping her legs around her waist, Yoshino grinned. "Still, even though we were caught unawares like this, it's times like these that remind you of how much you need your souer."

Yumi nodded fondly to herself as she gazed at Sachiko's flowing hair. It had been a long night, but Sachiko didn't seem rattled in the least. _Typical_, she thought. And how come she could run so fast in heels?

"I must say you were very impressive tonight, Yumi," said the grande souer unexpectedly. "Your skill with the gun has improved dramatically. You did a stellar job of protecting me. I hope you will hold on to that high standard."

Yumi blushed in pleasant surprise, her free hand pressing against her thumping heart. For now (and just for now), she would let go of the fact that her grande souer had been forced into an arranged marriage with a rich boy of the police force. "Thank you, onee-sama."

* * *

His entire battalion crippled and humiliated, Kashiwagi dropped his rifle, realigning his charred collar and sighing in exasperation. He brushed away at the soot on his smooth face. "Those girls are really a handful. At least we've denied them this business deal of theirs, but losing more than forty men per battle really isn't a sustainable trade-off."

"Should we pursue them, Signor Suguru?" called a sergeant who had managed to survive by hiding behind a wall of corpses.

"No. Truth be told, it'd be a waste of lives," said Kashiwagi, dusting off his Armani coat. "Since we're male, they don't even see us on the same level. The only ones who can defeat these women are women. Our forces are merely here to support the girl who can finally topple the Roses."

"Who could possibly know about the Roses' movements… and topple them? What kind of insider is she?"

"Who else, except the girl who was loved by one of the very Roses we want to crush?" Kashiwagi was smiling. "Blackmail and extortion are wonderful tools of persuasion when used against nuns with orphans. I threatened to close her convent down if she did not cooperate with us."

"You blackmailed a sister and the children under her care, Signor?" cried the sergeant. "Even for our purposes, that is… highly questionable."

"Your police chief hired me to complete this mission, and that's what I'll do. No price – military or moral – is too high to pay if we can destroy the Roses," insisted Kashiwagi calmly, without a shred of remorse. "Enjoy your power while you still wield it, Rosa Gigantea. Your girls may have routed us tonight, but it will be your own past that kills you and your partners in crime.

"Your very knees will go weak before this opponent."

* * *

_Early morning_

The pouring rain felt good against her face and hair. Praying inside the church hadn't stopped the humidity from making her skirt rather uncomfortable. Better that she was completely drenched rather than sweating and sticky from the dampness.

She didn't like standing on the roofs of churches. But she had no choice, if she was to observe the town that was soon to become her battlefield. And admittedly, Lillian looked beautiful when one had a panoramic view. She could still see the faint smoke rising from the Slums from the battle the night before. Not even Heaven's tears could extinguish it completely.

It felt nice to have rain so early in the day. Soon, the clouds would clear up, and the sun would come out to greet her.

Her right hand clutched a long Swiss sabre, a deadly backsword that protected its wielder's hand. Rain slid down its slender blade and tip. Her other hand held a Magnum .44, and it glistened with a sinister shine.

"I've returned to Lillian, much to my regret. I never wished to see you again, Sei. But it seems that Maria-sama has different plans. At least with this, the orphans at my convent won't be sleeping out on the streets."

_I hate men_.

Clad in a pleated green dress that clung to her body, Kubo Shiori smiled bitterly; her thin and fragile frame soaked in the early morning shower and dew. Her dark eyes were dead, and her rich brown locks kissed her skin.

"Ah… how I wish we could wipe each other's hair dry again."

* * *

**Next chapter: Sei's greatest love. The Lily Council's reluctant nemesis!**

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 9_

Name: Suguru Kashiwagi

Family: N/A

Rank: Businessman, zaibatsu heir, junior police commander

Sphere of influence: Japan, Italy

Preferred weapon: M16 automatic rifle

Profile: The main antagonist of the Lily Council. Handsome, wealthy, and with global connections at the highest levels of business, politics, and crime, Kashiwagi is the heir to the Suguru Zaibatsu and family's vast assets. Seeking to reform his name, he moved to Italy and joined the central police force in Rome, becoming an officer of unremarkable rank. He has vowed a personal war against crime to prove that his wealth will not be based on ill-gotten gains. Due to Yakuza family politics, he is also Sachiko's arranged fiancé, despite their contempt for each other. He shares a grudgingly respectful rivalry with the Lily Council, although he is not surprised when the souers consistently defeat his forces.

Kashiwagi has recently shown a darker side by blackmailing an old flame of the incumbent White Rose into working for him. His objective is to force Sei's hand. He has launched Operation Flower Harvest to bring the Lily Council's ringleaders to justice. Only time will tell if his desire to defeat the souers turns him into a worse criminal than his enemies.

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 10_

Name: Kubo Shiori

Family: N/A

Rank: Benedictine Sister

Preferred weapon: Swiss sabre, Mark XIX Magnum .44 Desert Eagle

Profile: Raped by the priest she trusted as an orphan, Shiori kept her Catholic faith even after wandering into the dark world of drugs and teen prostitution. She found temporary shelter – and the love God denied her – in the arms of the former Rosa Gigantea en bouton, Satou Sei. Sei's position as a criminal heiress, however, was incompatible with Shiori's desire to join a convent, and something inside the two girls died that day they parted. Since that unhappy day, Shiori found happiness at a convent in Rome by becoming a sister and caring for its resident orphans. But Kashiwagi and the Italian police have blackmailed her by threatening to close down the convent, forcing the orphans out onto the streets unless Shiori provides information – and her own body – to destroy the Lily Council.

Trained and force-fed an endless supply of metabolic steroids, Shiori has reluctantly joined forces with Italy's anti-crime force, the Guardia di Finanza. Broken by narcotics, warped by her dysfunctional past and captive to her burning love for Sei, Kubo Shiori has returned to Lillian after a yearlong absence. The souers will need their wits about them, and the most cold-blooded force of Yakuza and Mafia ever assembled. But can Sei find the resolve to dethrone her queen? Will she ever be able to let go of her hatred of the men that abused and manipulated Shiori?


	7. The Crest of S

**Chapter 7: The Crest of "S"**

* * *

Welcome to Chapter 7! A new shadow is cast over Lillian as the Roses and their souers enter into battle against a ghost from the past. Satou Sei has become a conduit of the Italian government's anti-crime campaign, and it has manifested in the form of Kubo Shiori, Sei's onetime sweetheart and haunted memory. What lies ahead is uncertain. For Yumi, life has become much more complicated, far beyond simply shooting and stealing.

It is now a forest of thorns.

Please R&R, but most importantly enjoy! (n_n)

* * *

_Lily Mansion_

The emergency Rose meeting, held around a small round table in a dimly lit room, was in session.

"We've never been on the receiving end of police offensives like yesterday night," cried Eriko. "Kashiwagi caught Sachiko-chan in the middle of a routine business dealing. We could have lost our boutons were it not for Rei's thorough training!"

"We're not used to dealing with such large scale fights," admitted Youko, her face serious. "And it was Sachiko's exemplary leadership that made the difference."

"Oh, shut up. And who were they?" demanded Rosa Foetida, whipping round to look at her bouton. Rei, Sachiko, Yoshino and Yumi stood at the side of the wall, watching the three Roses wrangle over the night's ambush feverishly. "Who were they, Rei?"

Rei lowered her head. "The emblem on their uniform belongs to the Guardia di Finanza."

"_What_?" cried Eriko.

"Italy's anti-Mafia force," said Sei grimly, with Shimako standing behind her seated form. "A force of sixty-eight thousand dedicated to politico-economic and judiciary enforcement. So those fat old men in government have taken it this far. They've authorized Kashiwagi to lead the Financial Guard against us. I should have asked Rosa Canina to blow the Minister of Economy and Finance's brains out."

"Lillian is a port for immigrants," added Rei. "If the Financial Guard attacks and closes our town down, we can forget about our overseas businesses."

"But _why_ has it come this far?" insisted Eriko. "Who's stupid enough to try such a large-scale operation against our interests? Our money runs through the pockets of at least half of Italy's politicians. You know how much I spent buying off most of parliament! If our enemy had a shred of intelligence, he'd only be doing small skirmishes against us! That way we get to settle things backstage, and both sides keep face! Why would anyone want to spoil this balance now?"

"Unless they don't have to keep face… unless they don't have an image to lose," concluded Youko, rubbing her chin.

"And there's the question of the individual who let them in on where and how we do business," muttered Yoshino.

A knock on the door interrupted the discussion. "What is it?" called Youko impatiently. "We have convened a meeting."

"My most profuse apologies, Rosa Chinensis, but a letter has arrived for Rosa Gigantea," came the diffident voice of the butler. "The envelope seems to have the seal of the Financial Guard."

"What?" said Youko. Yumi and Sachiko looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Shimako," nodded Sei, and Shimako moved toward the door, retrieving the envelope from the butler's outstretched hand and handing it to Sei. The door then closed. She did not display any emotion when she opened it, but stopped short when she unfolded the letter. Her usually complacent eyes widened, and Yumi instantly realized something was dreadfully wrong.

"What does it say?" asked Youko. "Ransom? Blackmail? Does it have anything to do with last night's gunfight?"

"I… I…" Sei was trembling, her pupils glued to the paper. The words were only one line, and written in a handwritten scrawl that she hadn't seen in a year.

_I'm so sorry. They're threatening to close down my convent and starve the orphans under my care. I have no choice._

_Forgive me, my love_.

Youko stared at her. "What does it say?" she repeated.

Rosa Gigantea glanced at her, her lip visibly trembling. She avoided the apprehensive gazes of the boutons, and her response was only an indirect affirmation. "This can't be. It's not funny at all. How could they do this to her?"

Youko at once realized what she meant. "So they're sending woman against woman, soul mate against soul mate," she smirked. "How typical of men."

Yumi and Yoshino stared at each other in stunned silence. "Kubo… Shiori?" cried Yumi. "I can't believe it!"

"She is the informant?" whispered Sachiko. She clenched her jaw, knowing right away who the culprit was. "Kashiwagi-san and his superiors have used an unforgivably underhanded tactic. There are codes of honour even criminals will uphold. He and his so-called champions of justice don't understand that."

Shimako simply stared down worriedly at her shaking onee-sama.

"Well, it's your past, so you have responsibility for dealing with this target," snapped Eriko, slamming her hand on the table. The mood suddenly turned awkward. "Rei and Yoshino, hunt down Shiori, the mastermind behind last night's operation. I want you to strangle her to death."

"Piss off. You know nothing," shot back Sei, snapping back into the present and waving the letter. "She would never betray me willingly. It's right here: she's being blackmailed!" She looked at Youko wildly. "Let's join forces with her, and destroy the Italian police HQ in Rome! We'll blast a hole in Kashiwagi's head and save Shiori's convent!"

Youko rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I'm sorry, Sei. But don't lose your pretty head. We're not risking jeopardized relations with the ministers of Rome for the sake of a small convent. Perhaps that is the genius of Kashiwagi's strategy: the church means a great deal to Shiori, but not to us."

"Whatever's important to Shiori is important to me!" snarled Sei, her face twisted into an expression of genuine anger that Yumi had never seen before and therefore felt frightened by.

"I know. That's why you didn't insist on looking for her when she left a year ago. But now her goals directly clash with ours. We must defeat her and send a clear message to Kashiwagi, but I won't allow you to damage our interests by openly challenging Rome."

Sei slumped wordlessly, trembling with livid rage at Kashiwagi's low blow. Youko glanced at Shimako, who looked both confused and distressed. "I think you owe your bouton a long talk over dinner, Rosa Gigantea," she rebuked quietly. "It's time to tell her everything about Shiori."

"Yeah," muttered the White Rose. "Yeah, I guess I do." She glanced at Shimako. "I'm sorry for hiding so much from you. It's not because I don't trust you… believe me. It's because I was afraid _you_ wouldn't trust _me_."

Underneath the table, her hand was feverishly typing a message to Shizuka on her mobile. It read: _Emergency. Help me out and I'll pay your full year's tuition_.

The text reply came promptly.

_Use me to the point of destruction if you see fit_.

* * *

"So Shiori was the informant. And you say that the Italian police will close down her church if she doesn't fight for them and give information about us," said Yumi sadly, not even bothering to remove Sei's hands from her shoulders. They stood before the door to a room, in which Sei planned to retired for the night. "Rosa Gigantea, I can't believe you're trying to hold up like this. Isn't it painful?"

"Well… it is," murmured Sei, drawing close and breathing in Yumi's scent, her apple shampoo and lavender fragrance (imported from Hokkaido). "I said to myself that I'd never see her again. But as long as you're here… I always feel a little more at ease."

"What are you going to do?" whispered Yumi. Her heart was aching with sympathy for Sei, who she knew was hiding her confusion and distress at this new development. Her inner turmoil was obvious. "I never thought anything like this could happen."

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Yumi-chan." Sei released Yumi and patted her rear, sending her on her way. "Off you go. It's late. I'm tired too."

Yumi looked back at Sei worriedly. "You're a teacher to me," she said, "in a different way to onee-sama. But don't forget that those less experienced than you still worry very much about you. I can't imagine what it's like for Shimako-san."

"Shiori was an angel, but Shimako is human. I can look that sweetheart in the eye and see myself in her. She probably feels the same about me. And for that we're inseparable. So don't worry about her."

Yumi nodded hesitantly, forcing a smile. "Good night, Rosa Gigantea…"

"Sweet dreams," grinned Sei, although her smile faded the moment Yumi turned her back. She waited until her junior had disappeared down the corridor and her footsteps had faded. She looked around discreetly, before opening the door and making her way in.

She released the golden doorknob and locked it.

The room was dark except for some sensuously lit candles on the drawer, cupboard, and beside the bedside lamp. The satin, canopied bed beckoned.

"Oi," called Sei impatiently. "Stop trying to be all mysterious."

A hand reached for her from the candlelit dimness and grabbed Sei's collar. Sei let out a grunt as she was pulled towards the bedroom's occupant. She stared into the Red Rose's eyes, which were glimmering in desire.

"How are you holding up?" murmured Youko.

"I'm so terrified for her," confessed Sei, her voice trembling.

They kissed frantically.

"I'm sorry," said Youko sadly. Ever the comforter when she needed to be. "I never thought Shiori would have ended up like this. I was once jealous of how close you two were. Now you and I must fight her off."

Sei's distressed fingers wandered down Youko's laced, black and crimson corset, an erotic piece that she wore only for her. Otherwise, she was completely naked, revealing all for Sei. "Don't send Sachiko and Yumi-chan against her," pleaded the White Rose, her arms clutching her Red counterpart tightly. Her eyes wandered from Youko's round shoulders, to her curvy waist, to her slim legs and small feet. "I'll talk her out of it. I'll even turn my gun on her. Just… just let me deal with her."

"You've always been a glutton for punishment. Your guilt will never leave you, yet your pride has forced you to become stronger for those below us. That is why you will always come back to me. No matter how often you reject me."

Youko's skin felt warm, hot, burning. Similarly aroused, the blushing Sei felt herself relaxing in her arms, but just when she thought she could melt, Youko raised her whip and lashed it against Sei's leg. Sei jumped, and yelped and swore at Youko, but she couldn't fight back as the other tore at her trousers and ripped off her shirt, abruptly exposing her lingerie. They struggled against each other, with Sei trying to grab onto Youko's corset. But Youko had the whip. Sei stumbled back as she felt a red flush spreading across her leg. Youko attacked again, a loud snap coming from the whip as it struck Sei's thigh. Paralysed by the throbbing pain, Sei fell onto the bed, staring up at the simpering, ebony-haired girl. "Go on," said Rosa Chinensis, stretching out her toy with her hands.

Sei slowly turned around, baring her back. Her hands clutched at the blanket in trepidation, but they also tingled with anticipation.

Her breathing was audible, alight with yearning.

Youko eased herself onto her, her hands pinning Sei's arms and her lips sifting tenderly through her light hair. Sei grunted and bit onto the nearest pillow as the other's erotic tempo grew faster, angrier, more frenzied. "Maybe I should just let Yumi-chan and Shimako-chan know about what you and I do, when everyone else is asleep."

Sei let out a cry at the touch of Youko's mouth, which was now running along her sweating back. "Don't tell them… anything but this. It's our little secret… isn't it? You wouldn't want Sachiko to see this either!"

"You are such a stupid, naïve girl. You may have improved from last year, but you will always have this great knot of emotion tying up your heart. Building this wall, this façade of cool around you, when it actually makes you even more vulnerable. Pathetic!" Youko smiled, kissing Sei's ear gently even as she brought down her whip on Sei's already smarting thigh with all her strength. The sadistic _crack_ echoed throughout the bedroom. She hit her again and again, kissing her amorously as she did so, and adjusted herself so she could lash at her behind. She beat her painfully, once, twice, and then thrice. Was the moaning, whimpering woman beneath her really Satou Sei? This woman, whose sore back was arched in joined agony and ecstasy? "Would you still believe me if I said I love you?" whispered the glistening Youko over the screams.

Gritting her teeth as the twisted sting continued to spread though her numb body, the flushing Rosa Gigantea could only turn her head to look at Rosa Chinensis furiously.

"Y… yes," she seethed.

"Excuse me?" prodded Youko, smirking down. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I love you," growled Sei, taking the other by surprise. She glared into Youko's pleased, hungry eyes. She struggled to rise up and kiss her, but Youko pinned her down, allowing Sei to taste her only when she chose.

"I didn't expect you to say that. Not with Shiori on your mind. Now I really can't let you go," purred Rosa Chinensis, her heart in cinders. "I love you too." She put aside her whip, her hands caressing Sei's face. "Now say you will save Shiori with the same conviction as your declaration."

"I will save her," snarled Sei, biting Youko's finger lightly. She nibbled it defiantly, and Youko blushed in excitement. "And I will keep my promise to her. I will punish all the men who have ever hurt her." Rosa Gigantea paused, panting heavily into the wet bedsheets. "Youko, you have a weird way of getting your message across."

It was early morning – about 5:40am – by the time the horny Youko had finished with her. Neither had any sleep, and it was already time for work. After their moist bodies had cooled from the wild, freakish passion, Sei rose from her bed and began to dress. Her lingerie. Her usual white shirt, jeans, and this time a long, beige coat to keep additional ammo.

"How will you deal with her?" asked the exhausted Youko, her whip laid to one side. She lounged on the bed with a glass of whisky, staring at her girl. Kinky lovemaking with her White equal was just so draining. But they both needed it. Neither thanked the other, although the smartarse words they exchanged worked as code for their mutual gratitude. It saved their pride while letting the other know their honest feelings.

"The Financial Guard will first try to seize our ports at the waterfront, along with the warehouses. Their movements are too predictable. So Rosa Canina should be kicking arse and taking names by now," said Sei, buttoning her coat. She raised her Beretta and Accelerator handguns, examining them closely. "I've sent Shimako to act as her backup. And when Shiori appears…" She pursed her lips. "I'll take her on."

"Be careful, warrior woman," said Youko, and her eyes meant it. "Come back to me breathing."

Sei didn't look back as she pushed open the door. "It's hard fighting with a sore butt, you crazy woman," she said, before slamming it shut.

* * *

_The docks. Warehouse 14_

The early morning was dumping a heavy shower onto Lillian once more. But Rosa Canina didn't mind. Her long coat loaded with ammunition and supplies, Shizuka spun and lodged her kukri – the curved blade used by the legendary gurkhas of Nepal – into the back of a fleeing officer, twisting and pulling brutally. There wasn't much time. She had to nip this problem in the bud, before it grew into an untameable garden.

"It wouldn't matter even if there were a hundred men," she mused to herself wryly, whipping around and dispensing a round into a would-be ambusher's head. "The true threat, as Rosa Gigantea has made clear, is Shiori." Twirling her kukri, she gutted the throat of an unfortunate Financial Guard and sliced open the stomach of another. She turned her blade on a hapless comrade who had apparently wet his pants, and carved him apart in an "_S_" shaped stroke. "For my mistress, the sensational Sei."

The man fell into three pieces, his head leaving his shoulders and his torso leaving his legs.

This was almost too easy – she almost wanted to draw out Shiori quicker, if only to boast that she had made love to Rosa Gigantea on many occasions. Perhaps that would get Shiori all hot and bothered, distracting her enough to win.

"Pay my whole year's college fees? Ridiculous," murmured Shizuka. "For you, I would have done all this for free."

The warehouse was suddenly silent. It seemed as if the surviving officers had retreated for the moment. "Shimako. Have you prepared the rockets?" she called.

"Yes," echoed the dainty voice of Rosa Gigantea en bouton.

Shizuka nodded. "Thank you for working with me. It must be difficult. You must hate me."

"I'm acting on onee-sama's orders. And I don't hate you." Shimako had set up position on a footbridge that connected two separate wings on the second level. "There is always a reason why she seeks something from one person and not the same thing from another. I am something to her that you can never be. And that is why I'm never jealous of onee-sama, but proud of her."

"You're very mature. I'm sorry for assuming less." Shizuka peered into the immediate distance as quiet footsteps began to grow audible. From behind a tall stack of brown crates emerged a frail girl with plain dark hair, whose hands clutched a Desert Eagle handgun and a long backsword – an elegant but threatening sabre. Her pleated skirt didn't seem too practical, although it suited her demeanour.

"You are Kubo Shiori?" confirmed Shizuka. "Good day. It's my honour to meet you."

"Good day to you too, Rosa Canina," replied the girl. Her smile was sad. "From the light in your eyes, I can tell that you are like me. You love Satou Sei."

What a shame, that these two individuals, who almost instantly respected the other, had no other choice but to kill each other.

"Then for the sake of the woman we both adore, let's get this over and done with," proposed Shizuka ironically. She raised her submachine gun. "You look like the kind of girl who deserves a painless death."

"Thank you," nodded Shiori sincerely. Immediately after those words left her mouth, she ran behind the crates as Shizuka commenced her assault, splitting the wood and denting the concrete with a round of armour-piercing bullets. Shiori emerged unexpectedly from the top of the crates and jumped down, firing at Shizuka from a strange, unpredictable angle. Shizuka jumped back, raising her kukri as Shiori sprinted towards her with astonishing, almost preternatural speed. Sparks flew off the two blades as Sei's mercenary was forced back by the sheer force of Shiori's disquieting strength. She staggered back, blocking one swipe from the sabre before deflecting another thrust. Parry by parry she lost ground to Shiori, and before long she had been pushed back across the warehouse in a matter of seconds. She attempted to counterattack, but Shiori had no opening. She pushed forward and caught Shizuka's blade between her sabre and the body it sought to cut.

_Who is this girl_? wondered the hired gun, staring down at Shiori's sad eyes in astonishment. Even now her kukri struggled against the sabre, which was pressing rather closely at her throat. Her arm ached as she tried to force back Shiori – to no avail. "Shimako," she shouted. "Don't worry about me. Fire! Catch her in your radius!"

"I can't do that!" cried Shimako on the bridge, horrified.

"I may be student of opera, but here I'm just a voiceless weapon of Rosa Gigantea," insisted Shizuka. "Fire."

Shiori glanced up at the bridge. Without a word, she aimed her handgun at Shimako and fired a single shot, and it sped towards the girl. The bouton's eyes widened as the bullet punched into the case of the grenade inside her launcher. Shimako cried out from the miniature explosion and released the incapacitated RPG-7. Her arms were singed, and flying shrapnel from the damaged metals drew cuts across her face shoulders, barely missing her face.

An awkward silence descended on the battle.

"Run for it!" cried Shizuka in panic, as Shiori began to fire at Shimako herself, who struggled to avoid the bullets, rolling along the floor of the bridge before scrambling up to hurl herself over. She leaped down onto the nearest stack of crates, crashing into a crouch before rolling further and falling behind the wood. The impossibly nimble fighter shoved away Shizuka and leaped back. The hitwoman ran for cover and shot at Shiori again. Shiori spun away, returning fire. "Run, Shimako!"

The burnt bouton made a break for the warehouse door. Crashing through the exit, she stumbled through the grey early morning drizzle, gasping in panic as she ran aimlessly towards the pier.

_She took out my means of fighting with one bullet. She could easily pick away everything I have._

_I never knew I was so completely useless. _

_Onee-sama. I've failed you_.

Shiori fired ferociously at Rosa Canina, forcing the mercenary to withdraw behind some crates. Her eyes narrowing, she dashed toward the door in pursuit of Shimako. Kicking open the swinging metal gates, she glimpsed the trembling girl dragging herself through the rain. Breaking into a sprint along the wharf, Shiori charged, rapidly gaining ground and nearing the fleeing petite souer. Turning around in dread, the drenched Shimako stared up as a similarly wet Shiori raised her sabre. But she stopped short when she looked into her eyes. "So you are… Sei's…"

"Shiori-sama," whimpered Shimako in acknowledgement, raising her arms to shield her face. "Please make it quick."

Shiori gritted her teeth, torn and hesitant. But a bullet from an unexpected source clanged against her raised sword, sending her staggering back.

"_Shioriiii_!" thundered an enraged roar. The brown-haired girl glanced at a charging car in utter astonishment as it screeched to a halt. Sei kicked open the door and rushed out, raising her hands and firing her two pistols madly. Shiori spun, deflecting several bullets with her sword before leaping away from the rest. Free to escape, Shimako took flight towards her grande souer. She cried out in surprise as Sei caught her in her warm arms – only to push her into the driver's seat of the car.

"Onee-sama! I can't – "

"You can't beat her, that's what you can't!" barked Sei. "Rosa Canina!"

The window from the warehouse's second floor shattered as Shizuka hurled herself from the upper level, her starlike eyes as cold as steel. Shiori glanced up and dived away as a spurt of bullets from Shizuka's submachine gun cut across the concrete and wood. In the midst of shattered, falling glass, Shizuka rolled along the damp ground before springing back up. "I'm ashamed you had to come to rescue your own employee, Rosa Gigantea," she declared with a slight smile.

"I know you don't have a licence, but I think we've got more urgent priorities," said Sei, looking determinedly at Shimako. "You've been with me often enough to know how to drive this humble beetle. Drive as far away as you can and get back to the Mansion. Mobilize the others. They'll need all the intel you can give them."

"Onee-sama," bawled Shimako hysterically, even as she reluctantly placed her trembling hands on the wheel. "Onee-sama!"

"Shimako." Sei winked at the younger girl's despairing face. "When you don't know what to do, just remember why you're my bouton. Remember, I love you." She squeezed Shimako's shaking fingers through the car window. "Now go."

Nodding, her resolute eyes flowing with tears, Shimako pressed the pedal and drove off, leaving Sei and Shizuka with no means of retreat.

* * *

Shizuka stood beside Sei, her hand around the handle of her submachine gun. All smiles had disappeared from her commander's face. The reason stood several metres away from them. For a moment, they could only be silent, for the shock was simply too great. It was Sei who finally spoke. "This sucks," she sighed bluntly, in an attempt to stay calm, but Shizuka could detect the fear and hurt in her voice. "I don't believe this. I really don't."

Shiori remained silent, lowering her sabre and handgun.

"It's really you."

Sei chuckled bitterly. How in Heaven's name had it turned out like this? "And here I was, promising to protect you from men who hurt you. I failed. Now they've sent you to kill me. Men really are despicable."

"Then you received my hastily-scribbled letter. My memories of you haven't weakened in the slightest. Yet I think I'd feel better if you hated me," replied Shiori, avoiding the other's gaze. "I am weak for trying to save my convent and its orphans. I am weak for believing in Maria-sama. I am weak for believing in justice, if not the men who claim to represent it. Not a day went by in the convent without me fantasizing about you making love to me. I couldn't believe in your way of life, but I still believe in the bond between us."

"So you think you can save your church and those stupid kids by attacking my bouton and turning that gun on me? What a lame reunion, and an evil sin by Kashiwagi." Sei clenched her jaw. She had had enough. She realized too late that this was what gave men the advantage: the ability to pit women against each other. But there was nothing she could do now, not when the other couldn't turn against her masters. "Is it a lover's quarrel you're looking for? If so – "

She raised her dual pistols. "_Okaeri_," she said grimly.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Shiori, as Sei and Shizuka charged. Shizuka ducked under the arc of Shiori's sabre and shot at her legs, but she flipped back, avoiding Sei's barrage at the same time. Their shoes splashed across the puddles on the wharf as Shiori carefully dodged the attacks of the allies, rolling away whilst deflecting Shizuka's assault with a blinding flurry of her sabre. Shizuka slashed with her kukri, and Shiori parried.

"Where did you receive your first-class training, baby?" called Sei, running circles around Shiori and attempting to shoot past her astonishingly swift swordplay. "I'm disappointed you didn't let me know about your potential earlier."

"I didn't want this," cried Shiori, forced away by Shizuka's submachine gun. The latter pursued and thrust her kukri at her. She dodged – barely. Twisting, she made a sudden lunge with her sabre, the blade screeching against the pommel and forcing Shizuka to release her weapon. Angered, the hitwoman fired a point-blank barrage in the direction of Shiori's chest, only to find herself swept onto the ground by the other's leg. She redirected the velocity of the fall to send herself bounding back up. She hastily raised her gun to shoot at Shiori, but it was too late. The other had already drawn and fired.

The _bang_ was quite audible above the pattering rain.

"Rosa Canina!" cried Sei, looking at the wounded mercenary in horror. For a moment, she forgot to shoot at her beloved.

"Rosa Gigantea," murmured a gobsmacked Shizuka, clutching her bleeding stomach. "I don't know what just happened."

She suddenly smirked grimly, her mouth unable to contain the blood flowing from the deep wound. "Guess I should've listened to you and stuck with opera."

"Shizuka," whispered Sei, dread overcoming her as their eyes met and locked. "No. No, no. No way your school's suing me for this."

Shizuka tottered and began to lose footing, gore flowing from her abdomen and mixing with the pouring raindrops. Shiori whimpered, barely able to watch Shizuka lose her balance. Tears flowed down her bloodshot eyes as she slowly raised her handgun and aimed it at Sei, who was running to the pier's edge to catch her hired gun. Tucking away her pistols, Sei reached out and managed to grab hold of Shizuka's limp arm –

"That's how you've always been. So selfish on the outside, but you really, truly, are the most selfless and caring angel inside. That's why I adore you," whispered Shiori, as she pressed the trigger again. It would perhaps be less painful – less emotionally charged – if this ended more quickly, more abruptly. Sei could barely utter a word, her eyes wide in disbelief, as the bullet punched through her coat and lodged itself into her back. She staggered and slipped, her wide grey irises flashing in shocked pain. She tasted blood in her mouth, and it seeped through her lips.

"Shiori…"

_That hurt waaaay more than Youko's whip_!

Shiori fired again and the battle was over. The two women had fallen past the end of the quay, their bodies making two splashes together and disappearing anonymously into the raging tides.

_Is there anything that love can save?_

_A life of crime?_

_The cruelty and deceit of the powerful?_

_Can it salvage anything of real worth_?

Shiori didn't bother see if her adversaries resurfaced. Perhaps she didn't want to. Perhaps it was better to just assume they were gone, and secretly hope they actually weren't. Whatever. She dropped her sword and pistol, and sank to the ground. Her hand reached for the medications in her pocket even as she continued to cry quietly with the weeping sky.

* * *

**Next chapter: The Gigantea family toppled? Is this the end of the road for the current generation of Roses?**


	8. Our Last Beautiful Song

**Chapter 8: Our Last Beautiful Song**

* * *

Hi and welcome to Chapter 8 of _Our Lives for Our Sisters_! Thank you for your very kind and encouraging reviews. Hopefully it's been interesting and you're not bored. XD

With her convent at stake, Kubo Shiori has been forced to annihilate the Mafia-Yakuza alliance of the Lily Council. After a violent battle with her onetime lover Sei, Shiori now turns her attention to hunting down the other Roses and defeating the souers who protect them. Loading her glock, Yumi now bears witness to the criminals' past that has never healed, a wound that continues to fester into the present and future!

Please R&R but most importantly, enjoy this final battle between the current generation of Marimite ladies. This is their last song. ^_^

* * *

It had been raining the entire day.

Sei had failed to return to the Lily Mansion. It was rumoured that she had fallen in her skirmish with Shiori. Shimako might as well have been dead too. Her eyes spoke nothing less. "I failed onee-sama." Her eyes were cloudy, not with tears, but with the smokescreen of despair. The dawn's dewy light did not match the tombstone stare in her absent irises. She stared up at the grey clouds as she sat by the patio, shattered.

Yumi placed a hand on her shoulder. "She isn't the kind of Rose to just leave without a word," she whispered, not sure what to do with her own confusion and anxiety.

"Yumi." She turned around at Sachiko's voice. "Let her be," said the grande souer. "Follow me," she added. They excused themselves from Shimako's presence and walked out into the small garden, where the bouton could be free from their meddling questions and recover by herself.

"Sometimes, you must not intrude upon the private relationship between two souers," said Sachiko, when it was clear that Yumi was listening. "If Youko had known how I had treated you when we first met, for example, she would have either been very pleased or quite annoyed. I've never been able to keep anyone in our circle without threatening them, and I wish to keep that distasteful fact as low-key as possible."

"I was both terrified and excited when you gave me your rosary." Yumi took Sachiko's hands in hers. "But you don't need to poke me with a gun or hold me on a leash, unless that's your kind of thing. Because I'll never run away."

"You did very well that night we were ambushed," whispered Sachiko, her ice slowly melting. Perhaps it had been melting gradually all this time, or it had begun to thaw when she realized that Shimako might never feel her grande souer's embrace again. "I feel, more and more, that I chose the right girl, not only to protect me, but to comfort me." She looked down at Yumi, and for a moment, she looked almost scared. "Do not leave me. I forbid it," she said, hugging her slowly and tightening her arms around her.

"Of… course," replied Yumi, savouring Sachiko's scent and burying her face in her embrace.

* * *

It was evening, and the light shower hadn't stopped. "Defend the Lily Mansion. Hold the line here!" growled Rei, her sword unsheathed and glinting in the starlight. The moon beamed down beyond the trees of the mountain behind their residence. Beside her stood a grim Yoshino and an even grimmer Shimako, who had managed to recover ever so slightly from the ordeal in the early morning. "There's no point trying to halt her advance with our men. She'll rip through them like wet tissue. Keep them safe. Let her come, and we'll overwhelm her with our own strength. Since the Gigantea family's offensive failed, we can only concentrate on fortifying our defence."

Behind the souers stood Youko and Eriko, their fashion sense somewhat muted thanks to the rain. "Are you sure you don't want to move to one of our bunkers, onee-sama?" asked Sachiko in concern. "Should we fail, this mansion wouldn't be a good hideout."

"We are your grande souers," said Rosa Foetida, adjusting the collar of her coat. "We trust in your competence, but we also believe in our own."

"The lives of two souers belong to each other. That is the only credo we are expected to live by," agreed Youko. "Live for your sister, and die for her. For those are your only two choices tonight," she added, pointing at the distant gates, which had been opened. Yumi felt her heart pounding uncomfortably. It had been some time since she actually felt fearful for her life. But she was a true souer in Sachiko's eyes now, so she did her best to swallow it.

Why did she feel like she almost knew Shiori, like an old acquaintance of yesteryear?

"She's here," growled Yoshino, as the diminutive shape of their archenemy strolled along the long walkway, past the trees, past the shrubs, and towards the roundabout of the mansion, where the spouting fountain awaited. That stone fountain was no more as it was cleanly sliced in two by a single stroke from Shiori's blade. The top half of the fountain – a resplendent statue of Venus – slid and splashed into the sputtering pool.

"What a beautiful garden," spoke up the rose hunter, her eyes reflecting no light. Her words were curt, no longer even respectful. Perhaps defeating Sei had something to do with it. "Maybe it's the right season to harvest the blossoms."

"Welcome back to Lillian, Shiori-san," said the Red Rose, spreading her arms invitingly. "It's been a while." Her dark eyes glinted. "You come no longer as a guest, but as an enemy. You blew your chance with Sei. That woman is mine."

"She won't be yours, Rosa Chinensis," whispered Shiori.

Shimako began to tremble, and Yumi pointed her gun at Shiori. "Shiori-san, I don't know you and I don't know what you've done to Rosa Gigantea. But this isn't the only way to answer Kashiwagi. Surrender to us, and we can defend our interests together."

Rei was far less indulgent. "You're pale. Haven't you eaten well?" she mocked.

Shiori shrugged. Her voice was so dead that it didn't seem to come from her throat. "I never enjoyed a healthy body. And the prescriptions I must take to maintain my level of performance… means that I am running on borrowed time."

Rei's sneer disappeared. "Before your body wilts, I wish to cross my _katana_ with your sabre."

"Souers," said Youko evenly. "Battle formation."

Sachiko protected the Roses, and she was in turn shielded by Rei, who had shifted into an orthodox _kenjutsu_ stance, her sword positioned evenly at her centre of gravity. Shimako had learned her lesson and stood far beyond Shiori's line of sight this time. Her armaments not only included a Panzerfaust, but multiple rockets as backup supplies. Yumi and Yoshino edged themselves closer to Shiori, who glanced furtively side-to-side. "_Triplex acies_," she declared, deducing the Roses' strategy almost immediately. "A deployment intended to cut me off, wear me out, and kill me with minimal damage to your own forces."

Her regretful eyes narrowed. "It won't work."

"Yumi," whispered Yoshino, raising her Jericho gun. "You take the left, I'll take the right." Yumi nodded, trying to relax the tension in her muscles as she felt the hostile spirit emanating from Shiori's skinny frame.

The tension rose, and Eriko's voice could no longer contain her bloodlust. "Bring me her head, girls!" roared Rosa Foetida.

Shimako fired her Panzerfaust. Sachiko unleashed the full frenzy of her Tommy, while Yumi and Yoshino ran to outflank Shiori, shooting at her while sprinting toward her. Shiori rolled away from the Panzerfaust rocket as it obliterated the remains of the fountain. Stone pieces flew apart and hit the ground. Shimako quickly continued the bombardment, reloading. As explosions erupted before the Lily Mansion, Rei met Shiori's blade with a ferocious swing. The cool, vibrating ring of steel was quickly replaced by another, and another. Rei cut upwards, before slashing down again and blocking Shiori's thrust. Meanwhile, Shiori engaged Yumi and Yoshino's assault with a flurry of her own gunplay, meeting their ammo with her own. She fired deftly in the directions from which the bullets came, blocking their shots with explosive rounds. Crumpled metal pellets showered the ground. Yumi and Yoshino ignored Shiori's superhuman reflexes and reloaded as the enemy's sabre and Rei's _katana_ continued to ring against each other. Sachiko continued to fire in the direction of Shiori, but Shiori danced around Rei even as she crossed swords with her, using her opponent as a shield and forcing Sachiko to restrain her firepower and accuracy.

_This girl's good. She's using our own formation against us_. Even as beads of sweat slipped down Rei's face, the swordswoman realized that Shiori had managed to not only avoid the worst of Shimako's grenades, but also fought Yumi and Yoshino to a complete standstill. Even now the petite souers could only serve as distractions; Shiori barely paid attention to them. And she was also Rei's equal, if not superior, in swordplay.

"Who. Are You?" snarled Rosa Foetida en bouton, her usual confidence faltering ever so briefly. But she had no time to extract an answer as she blocked a lunge from Shiori –

Except that it wasn't a lunge. It had been a feint, and Rei's momentary distraction proved to be her undoing. "Disappointing, that you would fall for such an elementary trick," stated Shiori, flicking her blade with a twist of her wrist. In a change of angle, her pommel scraped past Rei's guard, and the way was open for her to flick her wrist again, this time diagonally, and her blade cut past Rei's guard and opened a horrible gash across the bouton's upper body. Screaming as blood poured from her torso, Rei fell to the ground even as she clutched at her sword. "Rei-chan!" cried Yoshino. She, Shimako and Yumi continued to fire diligently at Shiori, but her evasive darting and slips were so expertly timed they were unnatural. A normal man or woman would have surely been gunned down. "You bitch – "

Yumi tried to run around Shiori's blind spot, but the other simply had no opening. _So this is why Sei-sama didn't come back… was Kubo Shiori this strong_? she wondered feverishly. She fired and Shiori dodged again. The latter calmly watched as Shimako's RPG flew toward her face, directly for her small nose. She flicked her sword up, and the blade touched, cut, and cleanly screamed through, slicing the projectile in half. The shell halves flew past her and exploded harmlessly. Taking advantage of the fire and smoke that was spreading (and hindered only by the light shower), Shiori suddenly vanished, and Yumi glanced around wildly, turning her glock in random directions. "Where – ?" she stuttered, confused and agitated.

Yoshino's deafening scream told her where. The petite souer had been stabbed in the shoulder from behind, and her stockinged legs buckled as Shiori wrenched out her blade. Yumi shot instinctively at her, but to her pure horror, Shiori grabbed Yoshino's sinking form and held it in front of her, blocking the attack with Yoshino herself. The human shield was too weakened to tear herself away. Three bursts of flesh and spilled blood, and Yumi at once knew her bullets had unintentionally pierced into her friend and comrade. Rei's petite souer slumped feebly, red gore pouring from her mouth.

"Yoshino," whispered Rei, struggling to rise and failing.

"No… no!" shrieked Yumi, breaking into a run. "What have I done – ?" Shimako shouted Yoshino's name as well, but got no further as Shiori shot her in the arms. The intense pain forced the incapacitated girl to drop her weapon. Yumi had finally reached Yoshino's kneeling body. "Yoshino-san. Yoshino-san, please…" She propped up her head and whispered frantically to her, begging her fading irises to hold on.

Until Shiori's sabre exploded from Yoshino's stomach and pierced into Yumi's own.

_Wait._

_What just happened_?

Eyes blinking cluelessly, Yumi looked down at her stabbed abdomen, unsure of it all, until she remembered her thoughts when she shot dead a man for the very first time.

_Wow, was it this quick? Was it this easy?_

_Why didn't I know better_?

Forgetfulness was such a killer. Why had she forgotten? The truth was that it didn't take much to end a human being's life. Surely she, a little girl, was no different.

"Onee-sama," she whispered, as felt her torso shutting down, almost as if she was just very sleepy. It really didn't hurt, although there was a raw ache coming from her wound. _I'm sorry I couldn't be more useful. I really tried to be, to repay you for taking care of my family_.

"Yumi!" Enraged, Sachiko fired her submachine gun at Shiori's head, but the latter simply ducked, rolled, and dived, evading the torrential bullets. For a moment, Sachiko's stunned eyes and Shiori's angry irises met. With her remaining strength, Yumi screamed out a warning for her onee-sama. But it was too late.

"You aren't half the gunfighter Sei-sama was!" spat Shiori indignantly, slicing Sachiko's Tommy in two. The front half of her weapon fell to the ground. For the first time since Yumi met her, Sachiko's eyes flashed in dread and terror as Shiori raised the gun that would blow out her brains.

But that never happened. A snakelike whip cracked against her forearm, sending her staggering back with a nasty red rash across her arm. "Who dares interrupt?" she demanded.

"That's quite enough. You've done so much damage it will cost me a fortune," said Youko coldly. She snapped the whip (the same one she used to hit Sei with) threateningly on the damp mansion grounds. "Sei has tasted this toy many times, whenever she needed my… comfort and advice. I'm going to make you kneel before me like she has."

Not caring one bit about herself anymore, Sachiko rushed to hold a wounded Yumi in her arms. "Yumi. Yumi!" She wrapped herself around the junior protectively. "I'm proud of you, so proud of you," whispered the bouton passionately, stroking Yumi's tresses. The latter simply gazed up at her grande souer, satisfied that even Sachiko could be honest with how she felt. And her feelings were so very precious.

Rei finally gathered the strength to crawl to Yoshino and drag her to safety. Eriko's hand clutched a brutal-looking metal bat. "You underestimate Yoshino-chan's will to live," she growled, advancing. "I'm going to reduce you to a pulpy stew, Shiori."

Shiori stared at the Roses, who were prowling around her. "You are a ghost," said Youko as she cracked her serpentine weapon again, "who has come to haunt us."

"I defeated Sei. All that is left is to take you into custody, and my church will be saved," whispered Shiori.

"You damned meddler!" shrieked Eriko furiously, swinging in a downward motion. But Shiori ducked low and, in one swift movement, met Eriko's steel bat. Eriko stared in astonishment as her prized weapon actually struggled against the sword. "Impossible," said Rosa Foetida bluntly, her arms shaking.

"Oh, Eriko," sighed Youko. Shiori riposted and swung her sword to finish off the stuck Yellow Rose, but Youko's whip caught her wrist, its tip wrapping itself around her, and Rosa Chinensis pulled. "Kneel, eyesore!" demanded Youko haughtily, as Shiori's feet left the ground. Shiori was dragged toward the baroness, her blade's tip dislodged from Eriko's bat. She landed face first, her arms and legs scraped and bruised from the impact. Youko danced away from the other's bullets and cracked her whip again, forcing Shiori to roll away. "Perish, and return Sei to me." Shiori leaped and somersaulted from the curving arcs of Youko's weapon. Splashes of water were flicked into the air as the whip snapped at Shiori's heels, with Shiori barely managing to evade its unpredictable, hungry lashes. She made a dash for Youko, intending to close the distance. She could hear a strange, mechanical rumbling in the background, but she paid it no heed.

"Enough," she murmured, raising her sword as Youko was retracting her whip. The latter wouldn't be able to retaliate or sidestep in time.

"Onee-sama!" screamed Sachiko. "Run!"

_Bang_.

Shiori reeled as blood spurted from her hand. Although the painkiller drugs prevented her from dropping her sword, she staggered back, heavily hurt for the first time.

Only one person could have succeeded in catching her off-guard.

"Beloved," mumbled Shiori in shocked realization, her grip around her sword slackening slightly as she turned to look at her.

Her lithe and strong body astride a slim, rumbling red motorbike, Satou Sei had crashed through the mansion's gates, skidding to a stop just beyond the regrouping souers. So the engine's terse thunder was what Shiori had heard earlier! It was hard to believe that it was Sei. She had one boot on the soaked ground, and her left hand pointed her pistol at Shiori as her right hand clutched the handlebar. Her shoulders and arms were bare, and her upper body was wrapped in what was unmistakably her shirt, torn into two pieces to act as makeshift bandages. Her bloodstained bra was covered as well, and she was absolutely drenched.

With a irate glare that completed the new look, she looked stunning.

"Onee-sama," whispered Shimako in shocked befuddlement. "Onee-sama?"

"Where did she get that from?" blurted Eriko.

"I robbed it from some random biker off the road. Aren't we thieves and proud of it?" growled Rosa Gigantea, irises shining through her matted hair. Dismounting the stolen motorbike, she twirled her handguns in her hand, as dashingly as always. "Aren't you going to welcome me home?" She kept her wry eyes on Shiori. "You already put two bullets in me, so I'm sorry for disappointing you."

Shiori shook her head. "No," she murmured, unable to suppress a slight smile. "This is anything but disappointing."

"Rosa Gigantea!" screamed Yumi weakly. "You're alright," she shrieked, and she realized she was crying. She didn't even notice that Sachiko was still bandaging her abdomen. She didn't care that she had lost a good deal of blood. She was hardly aware of these new injuries, of these new, unenviable experiences. She only knew that Sei wasn't dead. She was really alive. "Are you… are you alright?"

"Who do you think I am?" Sei slowly stepped towards them, the crimson patches visible around the torn fabric of her shirt. Her shoes dragged her feet along the wet ground. Her gait looked somewhat strange. She looked like she was lame.

"Onee-sama!" moaned Shimako, her arms still bleeding profusely. "Onee-sama." She stopped short. "Where… where's Shizuka-sama?"

"Rosa Canina?" Her bare arms and shoulders shivering, Sei's dulled eyes glimmered in recognition of the name. "Her album debuted and the angels gave her five-star reviews." She continued to limp forward, smiling hauntingly as Yumi and Shimako stared at her. "Yeah… yeah, that's it. They love her voice, so she won't be back for a while." Sei snickered bitterly. "With such a contract, who needs my money…?"

She looked resignedly at the Roses. "I came back to you breathing, Youko."

"You're barely breathing, but it's a start," smirked Youko, lowering her whip. "But you did well to make it."

"Souers! Get your precious sisters to safety. Rest. Your part is done here." Sei stared straight ahead into Shiori's eyes. "Baby, my comrades are in no position to resist. But I am, because I'm amazing," she murmured. "You are my responsibility. I will offer my life to you one last time, and then no more. I am too tired. I'm fed up. But you couldn't kill me at the docks, and you can't kill me now."

Shiori slowly nodded. Sachiko spoke up for what was on Yumi, Rei, and the barely conscious Yoshino's minds. "You can't just decide on your own – "

Sei turned her head briefly to face the souers. "Don't come after us. Not until it has all ended," she commanded wearily. "Not until it's silent."

The others could not help but fall into awkward silence as the two girls began to walk toward the distant Lily Mansion Gates, where they would exchange more words, blood and steel. Despite her relief, and her budding hope, Yumi still could not help wondering how Sei had managed to survive such grievous injuries.

* * *

_Early morning, several hours before_

There was almost no one who could have survived those gunshots. There were fewer still who, through sheer willpower, could swim through rough waters in the rain while dragging an unconscious body with them through the tides.

Sei managed to find an embankment where there were trees and shrubs. Moving at all, let alone carrying a soaked body of similar weight had been extremely difficult. The two bullets buried in her bleeding flesh didn't help, either. Somehow, despite the odds, the desperate girl could move. And move she did, and with unmatched fortitude. Shiori's hesitance to double-check their apparent deaths had worked to their advantage. It was a perverse situation, but Sei was determined to exploit that and make her former lover regret her subconscious carelessness.

When they finally reached the shore, Rosa Gigantea pushed the fainted Shizuka out of the water first, dumping her onto the bank. Keeping her hand on the body to prevent it from rolling back in, the gangster boss crawled onto land, panting heavily in exhaustion. She forced her spent thighs and calves to work, crawling up the embankment while dragging Shizuka along. Her entire body burned from her physical ordeal. She had discarded her coat and Shizuka's. They would only have made their owners sink. Better that the coats sunk to the seabed, along with much of their ammunition. She still had some spare rounds, but the priority was to stop Shiori's bullets from drawing out any more blood from her body.

_I'll have to fight on with them inside me_.

Sei groaned in renewed pain as she quickly unbuttoned and stripped off her reddened shirt, ignoring the morning cold. She smoothly tore it in two, so that it would be easier to use as pieces of cloth, and wrapped the improvised bandages around her bloody waist. She hissed to herself loudly, partly to quell the searing pain that continued to spread through her like hayfever. She glanced at the lifeless woman beside her, drawing close and straightening her in a safe position. Pressing her lips to Shizuka's, Sei began to perform mouth-to-mouth, anxiously trying to resuscitate her. She blew hard, cocked her head to one side to listen, then blew in again.

_Rosa Canina. Don't go out like this. That's an order_.

After several breaths, the comatose Shizuka coughed out water, before vomiting blood. Sei quickly used her hands to assist the expunging of the substances. They splashed across the other's torso. "Hey. Say something, Shizuka!" cried Rosa Gigantea in relief, although she was also concerned by the amount of life fluid the other girl had lost.

"You… saved a dying woman. This is the end for me," murmured Shizuka, as Sei hugged her and supported her head by placing it on her lap.

"You're joking, right? You're not seriously saying I just wasted my super-kisses on you? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" demanded Sei.

"I'm afraid not," said Shizuka, and her eyes betrayed no intention to annoy or displease. She was simply stating a fact, a truth that was undeniable and irreversible. "I sense… I know… this is my end. Shiori's bullet has ruptured my liver. You're no surgeon. The rest of my life will be spent here, in your arms. I am thankful for that."

Sei snickered sullenly. "Those are some pretty distasteful thoughts you have there, Shizuka. So what happened to your solo debut and the cheering, highbrow audience? What about the gushing reviews and making it to the top of the classical charts? You can't die before you've hit it big."

Shizuka smiled, her hand clasping Sei's. "I'll just sing in some other world, silly. Although… if I had made it into the Rome Philharmonic, you'd be the first person I'd give an autographed album to."

"Then why did you risk your skin to kill random people you don't know or care about?" growled Sei, her voice rising. "I knew this could have happened. You forgot you were a student. This wasn't supposed to happen; it was just a way for you to make quick money. It's all my fault – "

"Oh, silly. It wasn't about the money. You once told me, when we first met, that only petty criminals care about cash, and that loving your souer was what made the Lily Council great. So I did it because you told me to. The tuition fees were a bonus." Shizuka looked warmly up at her boss, the woman who had sent her to her death. "I am no souer. But I love you, Satou Sei. All your weakness, your foibles, your complexities… I love them all."

"Kanina Shizuka," whispered Sei suddenly, unable to keep her composure anymore. Her eyes were moist with regret and self-reproach. "I ask you to forgive me. I'm sorry, so very sorry." She drew down and nuzzled the other's face, tenderly, reverently. They sighed together, weary of everything. She wasn't sure where the raindrops ended and the teardrops began. Maybe it was because of the bullets inside her that she felt so tired. Was it her turn to bleed to death soon? "You've fulfilled your contract to me, and gone far beyond my expectations. You've lost a brilliant future, all for my sake. So no matter how I feel about Shiori, I _will_ avenge you."

"Your words are an honour beyond my wildest fantasies. That is why I hold no ill will for Shiori-san." Shizuka stared at Sei, determined to burn the other's grieving expression into her mind before she died. "There's no need to remember my face, but please remember my voice."

"Of course. I promise," confirmed Sei, staring into her fading irises. "Sleep now, my Black Rose."

Drenched in water and her own blood, the Pink Rose closed her eyes happily. "Black… Rose…?

"Why… didn't I think of that cool name earlier?"

Crying quietly, Sei held her mistress close even after the other's pulse had stopped and her body had slackened.

* * *

_Lily Council Mansion_

Rain fell around the two girls as they struggled to overpower the other before the gates.

Sei's gymnastic gunplay was catered for urban environments, where there were plenty of man-made obstacles and many ways to position the human body. It wasn't so helpful on private property. Shiori caught up to her very quickly, and soon she was doing little more than fleeing, only able to somersault and roll past the rows of trees that flanked the pathway to the silver doors. Shiori lunged for her again and again with that damned sword, and it was not long before Sei was disarmed, her hands bleeding. But she didn't mind as she raised her clenched fists and dared Shiori to advance.

"You still resist. You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" said Shiori, in a rare display of frustration.

Sei snickered as she remembered Youko's identical words. "Youko once said that to me too." The White Rose was covered in sludgy mud and grime, but she barely noticed as she roared for the similarly muck-caked Shiori to surrender. She dodged a lunging thrust from the other's sword and caught Shiori's jaw with her angry right cross. Shiori retaliated by swinging her sword again; cutting across Sei's already wounded abdomen and drawing a fresh stream of blood. Sei felt rather proud that she could still stand. She didn't reel back without returning with a wild haymaker against Shiori's already busted lip. A loud _crack_ shook Shiori's skull.

"I'd so much rather be using these hands to do naughty things to you, but you just had to insist." Sei kicked Shiori in the stomach with her soaked shoe, and Shiori released the sword as she was hurled away. Sei dashed forward and lashed out with her leg again, attempting a sweep. The dazed Shiori recovered and checked the kick with her own shin, before launching her own uppercut into Sei's exposed, unprepared nose. Sei felt her cartilage turn to warm, bloody stew. The force of Shiori's punch sent her flying back and slamming painfully into a puddle. She skidded to where her Beretta lay. Noticing it, she whipped it up, twirling it deftly in her hand, and pointed it at a scrambling Shiori, who had retrieved her sword. The hunter leaped into the air, raising her sabre to stab her Rose. Sei fired twice, hitting Shiori's shoulders, before rolling aside to dodge. But the bleeding Shiori changed the trajectory of her blade and thrust sideways, embedding it in Sei's bicep. Sei gasped in trauma and pain as Shiori pulled it out and pounced, pinning the tussling Sei to the ground and trapping her neck in a _jiujitsu_ choke.

"Where's the luck?" wheezed Sei, as Shiori raised her weapon.

"You escaped me once. For that, you will never walk again," whispered Shiori.

The tears flowing, Rosa Gigantea howled in deafening, nerve-severed agony as the woman she loved plunged the sabre into her shaking thigh. She felt sharp steel penetrate flesh, bone, and marrow. For good measure, Shiori buried her bloodstained blade into the other leg. Another echoing scream from Sei, and it was over. As the battlefield quietened and the two drenched women panted in pain-wracked exhaustion, Shiori leaned in closer and pressed her lips on her adversary's. "Checkmate, Sei-sama," she announced quietly, her saliva and gore mingling with Sei's as they tasted each other.

With three bullets inside her and her lower body crippled forever, Sei sniggered, clutching Shiori tighter in surrender. "You've beaten me," she admitted, stroking at Shiori's hair and the raindrops on her eyelashes. The haemorrhaging from her festering wounds was unbearable. "I give up. I'm out of tricks to throw at you."

"As am I. You might as well have shot me in the heart. I'm not going to stop bleeding, and I've overdosed on my medications." They slowly regained their weakening breaths, no longer interested in the wiles of men. The bloodthirsty mood dissipated as both combatants realized they simply didn't care anymore. Shiori gazed into the other's mesmeric eyes. "I missed you beyond imagination, Sei-sama."

"I missed you so much, too." Sei closed her eyes and cuddled her tenderly. She kissed her forehead, nuzzling her broken nose against Shiori's bleeding face. Did they really need to drag each other to the brink of death to feel safe enough and make peace? Why hadn't they lain down their arms the moment they saw each other? "You've come back to me at last."

They lay there for minutes on end, gazing at each other fondly.

"I've tormented you to protect my convent and the children. That woman who fought with you – she was somebody important to you, wasn't she?" murmured the nun.

"Say no more. Shizuka holds no grudge against you, and neither do I. That's what love's about, right? Forgiveness." Sei held Shiori tightly, glancing up at the slowly clearing sky. There were still a few gentle raindrops descending, but the stars beyond the clouds were gradually coming out from hiding and peeking out. They kissed, breathing in deeply. "Now I can come with you when you leave again."

"It shan't take long," agreed Shiori, her voice a weak sigh. "If I die like this, Kashiwagi cannot say that I didn't fulfil my duty. As long as the church is safe, my calling to Maria-sama is complete."

She slowly took her Desert Eagle and raised it to the side of Sei's head. Sei mirrored her foe's gesture, pointing her Beretta at Shiori's temple. "What an honour, that we think alike even at the end of our lives," whispered Shiori, her eyes glistening. "At the count of three?"

Sei grinned and nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Smiling in satisfaction and closing her eyes, Sei pulled the trigger, knowing Shiori would do the same.

There was no life left for them here.

* * *

Her legs burning and knees throbbing, Yumi ran with the souers, grande and petite alike, to the outer gates of the Lily Mansion, where they had last heard the terrifying gunshot. _Please, Maria-sama… don't let Rosa Gigantea lose her life_, thought Yumi in horror as she ignored her fatigued, screaming body and continued to sprint past the rustling trees. The other girls seemed to share her desperation. They were all bloodied, wet, and cold, but all the wished to know was that their beloved White Rose was still alive…

Yoshino was too weak to walk from her multiple injuries, so Rei carried her on her back. But she could still see, and see she did. "Look. It's them," she groaned, her voice betraying her state of shock.

"Onee-sama!" moaned Shimako. "No!"

It was a grisly yet morbidly inspiring sight. Yumi stared in humbled and reverent silence, along with Shimako and Youko, at the ghastly corpse of their nemesis. The silent body of Shiori lay on the ground, her head bleeding from a bullet in her brain. Her long brown hair spilled out on the ground, soaked in rain and life fluid. But on her face was a peaceful smile. It was the face of a conscience at ease, an expression of long-awaited repose. Her delicate eyelids were closed as if in a light nap, and in her tranquil sleep she was dreaming of churches with intricate steeples, laughing orphans running about the parks of Rome and her Japanese hometown, and…

Perhaps, if Maria-sama permitted her to…

_A warm bed, on which a beautiful, light-haired girl waits and beckons slyly. Her grin is criminally seductive, sinfully irresistible. This is but a dream, but no matter. It is a dream of healing morningtide, where the bright sun kisses Shiori's skin. She undresses shyly, giggling as Sei pulls her onto their divan. Laughter and squeals of delight underneath the blankets. No more pain where she wishes to be touched most tenderly and respectfully. Instead, pleasure – sweet, delicious, explosive pleasure as their lips meet. Joy beyond joy between the two girls – and peace. _

_Peace with a violent world, peace with each other, and peace with themselves_.

* * *

Sachiko took a step closer at the hunched form of Sei, which was slumped beside Shiori's carcass. They stared awkwardly at the White Rose, who seemed to be breathing – just barely. Was it an illusion? Yumi wanted to run to her and hug her in unspeakable relief, but something held her back.

"… Rosa Gigantea, are you alright?" mumbled the battered and bleeding Rei. She slowly released her dented and cracked sword, and it fell to the ground unceremoniously.

"Rosa Gigantea," said Youko coldly. "Compose yourself. A bouton is addressing you."

"She… she didn't shoot me." Her hair knotted and tangled with rainwater and blood, Sei suddenly cackled shrilly, looking up and chilling Yumi to the bone with a madwoman's gaze. "We promised to fire at the same time into each other's heads. But she lied to me. There was only one gunshot, and it came from my barrel."

Sei raised her head to the heavens, laughing brusquely. "I knew it was a brilliant idea too good to be true! What a liar. She found a way to leave me even now. So I'm alone. Again."

She slowly released her Beretta, and it splashed into a small puddle.

"Kashiwagi won. The bastard's stolen everything from me."

She slumped further, the light in her eyes fading. She didn't even have the strength to hold Shiori's corpse.

"I want to – "

"You will not die, fool," said Youko bluntly. Her eyes were both wet and dry at once. "Shiori has decreed that you will outlive her. That's the only reason why she's no longer drawing breath, while you still do. Would you defy a deceased woman's final wishes and mercy? Tell me!" barked Rosa Chinensis, her voice sharp and stern. "Will you play right into Kashiwagi's hands and give him the victory of your death? _Shiori gave her life to deny him this_!"

"_SHUT UP_!" wailed Sei as she clutched her head, and the others jumped in silent shock. "You think she showed me mercy? Mercy! How could she do this to me?" But before she could go further with her crazed rant, she felt an urgent embrace bringing instant warmth to her cold, dying body. Shimako had thrown herself at Sei, wrapping her weakened arms around her grande souer.

"Shimako… is that you?" choked Sei. "Tell me it is no one else but you."

"It's me," whispered the other. "Onee-sama. My dearest onee-sama," she cried, her voice rising to a desperate crescendo. Her hug tightened. Those simple, familiar words drew a sudden sniffle from Sei. That sniffle became a stifled whimper, before growing into a low moan. Soon, it was a renewed howl. Her face twisted in grief, she wept into her bouton's chest, her body and heart destroyed.

Eriko looked at Youko nervously as the latter stepped forward, her eyes shining. "I was right here, and you still wouldn't seek my arms," murmured Rosa Chinensis. "Even after all that I did to try and keep you."

Sei turned briefly to gaze up at her Red counterpart. A hundred thousand memories of sardonic care, craving, and fierce affection passed between that glance.

"Then come here," she begged.

Youko's smile was bitter as she joined Shimako in comforting her. "You are the most selfish girl I have ever known and loved."

As Sei's anguish at being left behind echoed across the Lily Mansion estate, Sachiko wrapped Yumi in a warm hug, whilst Yoshino gave Rei's shoulder and face a nuzzle. "Rei-chan," was all Yoshino mumbled.

"Yoshino," was all Rei replied with. It was incredible that the Foetida souers had lived, given the trauma inflicted on their bodies. Perhaps it was the bond of the two cousins that had fortified their bodies and hearts, and defeated even death.

"Stay, Yumi," begged Sachiko, her voice a whisper. Never had she felt more vulnerable, and only now did she grasp the extent of her inexperience. "If you don't, surely I'll fall into Sei's madness too."

Yumi nodded obediently, unable to tear her eyes away. "I will never leave you, onee-sama."

* * *

"**Goodbye, Shiori."**

**Next chapter: Roses wilt, but new ones will bloom and take their place.**

**Old regrets are finally released.**

**And Kashiwagi will have Hell to pay.  
**


	9. Spring has come Home

**Chapter 9: Spring has come Home  
**

* * *

Welcome back to _Our Lives for Our Sisters_! This chapter marks an "end" of a story that obviously hasn't ended. Maybe it's something like the conclusion of an arc? It's been fun to see how this AU unfolded and I hope you found it fun, even if it was a bit weird.

This chapter matches episode 6 of Marimite's second season (the graduation and departure of Youko, Eriko and Sei). The chapters after this will be devoted to the younger generation and make up Yumi's very own "arc," so to speak. After seeing what this dark world is like, it's finally time for her to shine. Thanks for reading up till now, and the next and last cycle will hopefully be ready in a few weeks! I hope you enjoyed the first half of the story and I hope you like this milestone of goodbyes in the lives of the Mafia souers.

With this melancholy "graduation," everything changes.

* * *

_A bright spring morning_

Only several months had passed since the dramatic battle that had shaken the Lily Mansion. Indeed, Yumi's time with Sachiko had barely brushed past one year. Yet it felt as if there had been no other life before this one. Holding a gun and shooting at protectors of the law was the only thing that felt familiar and correct. She had almost forgotten about her biological family – mum, dad, and Yuki. Dwelling on the souer relationship and its intricacies, she picked absently the clump of tulips that grew with many other species in the Lily Council's massive garden. In the centre of the precinct was a small gravestone carved in the shape of a cross. Yumi stared at it absently for several full minutes, before shaking herself out of her reverie.

She had been waiting for someone.

She rose to her feet, turning to greet the new arrival. Her face broke into a smile. "Good day, Rosa Gigantea," she called.

The freshly dressed Sei returned Yumi's smile with a gentle grin. Even with her now truly short hair, she looked ever beautiful. Wearing a white shirt and jeans, she seemed ever more authoritative – perhaps even majestic – even though she now sat in a wheelchair.

Europe's best surgeons never managed to save Sei's nervous system. Shiori's bullets had permanently damaged the muscles around her spinal chord, severing their connection with her lower body. A final insult: Shiori's blade had inflicted too much damage on Rosa Gigantea's legs for the doctors to salvage them. Along with all her other harrowing injuries, it was a miracle that Sei had held on to the rest of her body. With the death of her great love, perhaps the White Rose was destined to break in one way or another.

Never again would she dazzle the souers with her acrobatic gunplay.

"Sorry for keeping you, Yumi. I got Shimako to take me to the greenhouse," said Sei, glancing up at the girl who was pushing her wheelchair. "I just wanted to stay there awhile… to dig up some old memories. Shimako and I had a long chat, too. She cried for quite some time on my lap," she added.

"Onee-sama," chided Shimako, blushing. "You don't have to blurt out everything that passes between us."

"Good day to you, Shimako-san," said Yumi happily. "I'm really glad to see you're fine, that everything's okay."

Shimako's face was clearly tired from crying, but she had been incredibly brave and strong throughout the entire ordeal. "Good day, Yumi-san. And thank you for your support. You have no idea how much of a difference your presence has made to our lives."

"How do you feel, Rosa Gigantea?" asked Yumi cautiously.

"Never felt better," boasted Sei, with her usual swagger. She let out a chuckle as Shimako steered her towards the centre of the private grounds. "I love being chauffeured around like this. Next time, I'm getting Youko to do it."

Typical, cocky Sei. Yumi smiled in exasperation, although she couldn't help admiring her for making a joke out of everything, even this… tragedy. "I guess I got worried for nothing."

"No. I'm thankful that you'd keep me in mind." As the wheelchair came to a stop in front of Shiori's tombstone, Sei raised her dull-coloured eyes, looking at the bright, cloudless sky. "I'm really grateful to have Shimako tending to me after all the crap I've put her through. To have been honoured with so many experiences, both painful and joyful… words can't express my gratitude."

Shimako extended her hand, her fingers holding a plucked white rose with blossoming petals. The bouton's (still somewhat red) eyes shone with unfathomable emotion. "Onee-sama, for you."

Sei nodded as she took the flower, breathing in and smiling at the mild fragrance. She closed her eyes as Shimako put a warm hand on her shoulder, looking remarkably fragile. She gently released the flower's stalk, and it descended onto the plaque before the memorial.

"They may mock me, but I'm really, at this moment, the happiest girl alive," murmured the disabled crime lady pensively.

_You and I are done, angel. This world doesn't want us. But I guess we never wanted anything in it either, except for us to be together. I will never forget you. I will never forget that it was I who killed you. I will never forget our last moments spent together._

_I'm a better woman than I was when we first parted. Despite all my failures, now I can finally say to you welcome home – and farewell, with the full dignity you deserve_.

"Oh, by the way, Yumi-chan." Sei signalled for Shimako to turn her around, and Yumi looked at Sei's beaming face in surprise. "Don't call me Rosa Gigantea anymore. I'm no longer the White Rose."

"Wh… what?" cried Yumi. "Then – "

_She… she's resigned_…?

Yumi stared into the knowing eyes of the sweet girl who held the handles of Sei's wheelchair. "I know it must feel a bit disappointing," smiled Shimako. "I don't strike others as crime dame material, after all."

"No, of course it's not like that," said Yumi hastily. "But for Shimako-san to become the White Rose? Why, Sei-sama?"

"Look at me, Yumi. I'm a cripple. The only helpful thing I can do is to step down. You see before you a has-been who's as helpless as the orphans Shiori loved. I suppose this is Kashiwagi's victory. I sure hope the prick's happy."

Sei suddenly grinned. "But the Lily Council is far greater than me. Where one souer drops her gun, another will be there to pick it up. That is the genius of our empire. The future of the Gigantea family rests with my petite souer," she declared, looking up proudly at Shimako. "It's been almost a year, anyway. Eriko and Youko intend to pass on their mantles as well. We have no regrets about our 'graduation.' And we rest easy in the assurance that the Lily Council is in safe hands, as long as you, Shimako, and Yoshino stick together like glue."

"Sei-sama…" whispered Yumi, blinking away tears.

"What's with you?" cried Sei, pointing at her wheels. "You think I'm going anywhere like this? I'm getting my free lodging and food right here, thank you very much. I intend to spend the rest of my useless retirement scrounging off you guys and being fat and lazy."

"I'm so glad to hear that," cried Yumi.

"So you want me like this?" grumbled Sei, brow raised and eyes flashing dangerously.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," stuttered the flustered Yumi, and Sei laughed gleefully. Yumi looked away, for it was heartbreaking. _That's right. She was always the tease. But that was just to reassure me she wouldn't be leaving. I forget that she must be feeling so powerless. After all this, Shiori is gone, along with Shizuka-sama… _

_Sei-sama really has lost more than any of us can imagine_.

Sei smiled, as if reading her thoughts (it was never too hard with Yumi). "Enough of feeling sorry for ourselves. Don't worry about Shiori. She's right here with us, isn't she? So snap out of it, Yumi-chan. Come here so I can give you a kiss. The living always come before the dead."

Those were harsh words, perhaps forcibly spoken to bring closure, but they were none truer. Yumi walked over to stand before Sei. She slowly went on her knees. She felt the dew from the grass dampening her skirt.

"Don't tell onee-sama about this."

"Are you kidding? She's going to be the first person to know." Leaning down, Sei reached for Yumi's face. She stroked her cheeks fondly. She drew closer, placing her soft lips on Yumi's forehead and bangs. "When we first met, you kissed my hand. Let me return your loyalty," she whispered quietly, her mouth tickling Yumi's skin. "I'm so glad you chose to stay with us unsavoury gangsters. Not that you had much choice, with a gun pointed at you and all," she added. "I can only watch from here. I know you'll grow into a cool gunfighter like me. Take care of Shimako. Carry the new Roses forward. And pay back Kashiwagi a billionfold for his arrogance."

"Somehow I don't feel special, because so many others have loved you." Still, Yumi reached up, giving a surprised Sei her own little peck beside the mouth.

The sun was shining brightly on Shiori's tombstone. For all the heartache, regret, loss, and bittersweet feelings that remained, the past had somehow been laid to rest along with Shiori's body. With Sei's kiss, the baton was passed from the old generation to the young… to Yumi, the soon-to-be bouton of a new Rosa Chinensis.

It was spring. A new cycle of partings and meetings had begun.

* * *

_Sachiko's bedroom_

"You will spend at least six hours each day honing your skills under me. I know you've improved dramatically, but you must not fall behind Yoshino. Rei's training schedule is second to none," said Sachiko aloofly, as she sat on the side of her canopied bed and stared arrogantly down at her new bouton. Yumi was grinning awkwardly as she realized she was in exactly the same situation she found herself in during the morning: kneeling before someone, but this time on a sumptuous Persian carpet. But this time, she was like a warrior before her liege, the queen. "As the new Red Rose, I will not tolerate any slackness. You will break yourself in the same way I broke myself for Youko-sama. Only then will you be worthy to take the seat of Rosa Chinensis, when it is my turn to step aside."

Yumi nodded in submissive silence.

Sachiko stared down at her petite souer. "Your wound," she said softly.

"I'm sorry?" blinked Yumi.

"Your wound! You never remember to tell me whether its healed or not," cried Sachiko, looking as if she would slap Yumi. "Are you so forgetful, clueless little child?"

"Oh! I mean – " Yumi nodded happily, meeting Sachiko's eyes. "I'm fine. I really am. Honestly, you looked more worried than I was when I was stabbed by Shiori-sama." She smiled, catching Sachiko off-guard. "Thank you."

"How – how dare you," scolded Sachiko indignantly. "This is the duty and joy of a souer. Don't be so petty as to thank me for the little things. Are you trying to humiliate me?"

"Humiliate you? I'd never dare." Yumi slowly reached for Sachiko's face, and to her relief Sachiko did not resist. On the contrary, she sighed, as if relieved that Yumi did not snap back at her harsh and condescending language, which were so often used to cover up her own insecurity and self-doubt.

It mattered not. Yumi loved it. She loved _her_. "Your orders please, Rosa Chinensis," she proposed slowly, a somewhat sly smile lighting up her expressive face.

_Have I been slowly changing_? she wondered to herself. _Since when did I smile about death and blood so easily_?

"Excellent. I only need you to come with me, Yumi," whispered the new Red Rose in reply.

She reached out and stroked Yumi's cheek gently. "We have sweet, delicious revenge to plot."

* * *

Shimako had left Sei for now. Now that the latter could no longer manage the day-to-day affairs of the Gigantea family, the tasks of a crime boss – business ventures, secret meetings, and more – had fallen onto the former bouton. Sei felt a guilty relief to be free from it all. Something had changed inside her when the surgeons admitted she was a lost cause. It wasn't sadness, nor was it even anger or vengeance against Kashiwagi. It was just plain tiredness; the fatigue one feels when a good thing has become a horrible one, when an adventure has become a nightmare. All she wanted to do now was to spend her days quietly watching over the younger souers as they prepared themselves for ascendancy.

Sei stared out at the setting sun, on a horizon of bright union of orange, crimson and yellow. The gentle whispers of the waves stroked at the wood of the docks, where she had first met and fought Shiori. Seagulls above squawked, singing of the coming eventide and the descent of night's blanket. She stared at the swishing, singing sea, the shimmering, multihued waters. The warmth of spring reminded her of the pleasant humidity of Hokkaido. How she missed the country landscapes and rice fields there.

She never noticed how beautiful Lillian was. Yes, it was a cesspool of crime. Yes, it was a town created by extortion and corruption. But it was _her_ town, her second home away from the skyscrapers of Tokyo.

Things made their own warped sense here.

She felt two hands pressing on her shoulders gently from behind. "You're also going to step down, aren't you?" she said, not looking around.

Dressed in her crisp business outfit, Youko nodded, her eyes on the same sunset Sei was watching. "I would have kept my seat of office, but I've chosen to tend to your needs instead. You cannot expect Shimako-chan to be by your side every day. Me, however – I know you can't get enough of seeing me. Of touching me."

"You're demoting yourself to become my butler? How noble of you."

"I thought long and hard about it, but I have no pressing reason to retain command. Sachiko has everything under control. The Chinensis family will endure. And if I know my petite souer at all, she's quite enthusiastic about her promotion. I imagine Eriko feels the same about Rei. "

The pair fell silent for a few minutes, enjoying the sight of the emerging stars and the sounds of the waves.

This was their private moment together, perhaps even more private than their adventures in the bedroom.

"You've sacrificed much just to take care of someone who's fallen so low," muttered Sei.

Youko bent down, tenderly cupping Sei's cheek. She turned her head around and kissed her on the soft lips. "Sei. Don't ever leave us," she urged, her voice muted. "Don't leave me, the fussy, bossy, bitchy girl who has chased after you for so long. How spiteful of Heaven, that I can catch you only after you can't walk! Did the price need to be so steep? If I knew, perhaps I wouldn't have pined for your love. Perhaps I would have insisted that you make Shiori your souer. Then, perhaps, many misfortunes could have been averted. Maybe she would have enjoyed her time here and become an inspiring mobster, fighting alongside us."

"There's no point in wondering what could have been. And besides… it wasn't nice watching you look so lovesick, anyway."

Sei avoided her counterpart's gaze even though they held each other's hands. "My… my sexy legs aren't going to be what they used to be. Give me a few months, or a few years, but sooner or later they're going to go all icky and thin. Bony. Ugly.

"Can you… take that?" she asked fearfully, her voice suddenly unsteady from the weight of her new burden. "You won't look away in disgust? Because… if you ever do that to me…" She felt her sudden, terrified tears being tenderly licked away by the one she treasured as an equal. "_I don't know what I'll do_!"

"Hush, dammit. Don't even think about such evil. Those legs, however they look, belong to Satou Sei. That's why they'll always be beautiful." The former Rosa Chinensis stayed put, refusing to stop kissing her. Sei's eyes remained tightly shut as she savoured Youko's kind warmth. "Bawl not. I will take care of you. And I promise to be gentler in bed. Let me know if I go too far with the spanking."

An ashamed, blushing Sei averted her watery eyes as Youko nibbled her eyebrows, her eyelashes – everywhere. "Dummy," rasped the disabled girl gratefully.

"For what?" tutted Youko.

"For doing so much for me… all these years. For watching over me despite how I pushed you away. I was an idiot, but now I can finally say it. Thank you."

"_Arigatou_? From you? What soppiness is this?" snickered Youko, nudging her forehead on Sei's. Black and blonde locks embraced as they nuzzled lovingly. They looked at each other, before closing their eyes in a rare, mutual confession of shyness. They giggled, and for some strange reason they felt younger again. "I've… always been like this… always looking out for you. Why are you trying to catch me off-guard now? Is this revenge for your red bum?"

"Behind every great woman is another woman who's pretty damn good too." Sei sighed, her hand clasping Youko's fingers. "You taught me that."

Truly, there was no shame, and every honour, to give gratitude where it was due.

"So, my wilted White Rose, will you settle down with me? Are we an item?"

Sei nodded slowly.

"Took you long enough," whispered Youko, suppressing her own tears of relief and happiness. "You had to lose Shiori, Shizuka, _and_ your legs before you could muster the courage to say 'yes.' Was getting maimed beyond belief that much preferable to my wooing?"

Her voice hoarse, Sei laughed, and the retired crime dames hugged each other. "Don't take it the wrong way, Youko. I once thought you were stubborn, but I was just weak. Well, I'm _still_ weak, but at least… now I'm a bit braver to admit who I need the most."

"Like Shizuka-san, I'm fond of your weaknesses, at least more so than my strong attitude," reassured Youko. She was just glad that the woman in her arms was still alive and well, and at long last – hers. They held one another as the sun finally said _goodbye_ and dipped down the horizon. "But on this day, I will indulge my pride."

Old generations passed, but the Law of the Souers would continue to bloom. Youko gazed into her partner's eager eyes. "Let Sachiko handle everything from hereon. Sit back, relax, and watch as she burns away Kashiwagi's world."

* * *

**************Thanks for checking out **_**Our Lives for Our Sisters**_**!**

**Next chapter: Sachiko, Rei, and Shimako rise to assume control as Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Foetida, and Rosa Gigantea. New boutons Yumi and Yoshino will spill blood, and no pardon will be given.**

**Whom will Shimako choose to be the Gigantea heir? Enter a feisty new gangstress with a fetish for Buddhist statues. It's the Yakuza debut of a staple Marimite pairing!**

******The Law of the Souers: sealed with a kiss and toasted to with blood.**  



	10. Avenging Ascension

**Chapter 10: Avenging Ascension**

* * *

Hi there! Sorry for taking so long with planning the last few chapters of this fanfic. Welcome to the beginning of the new "arc" of _Our Lives for Our Sisters_. It is here that the post-Youko/Eriko/Sei generations shine. The chapters from now are supposed to match episode 7 onwards in S2, the OVA and S4 of the anime.

The story so far: The small and quiet but wealthy town of Lillian is ruled by three powerful crime families (Chinensis, Foetida, and Gigantea) who have come together in an alliance called the Lily Council. The heads of the families are known as the Roses, and the current leaders are Sachiko (Rosa Chinensis), Rei (Rosa Foetida) and Shimako (Rosa Gigantea). With the darkness of Shiori dispelled, the story of the souers enters a new, brighter era. With the same dark humour and ruthlessness, they now mobilize to wreak havoc on the government forces behind Operation Flower Harvest. The team for the assignment: the new boutons, Yumi and Yoshino, and Shimako, the ascendant White Rose. The target: Kashiwagi and his clique of goodly, law-abiding buffoons.

Mission objective: revenge served cold.

Please R&R but most importantly enjoy!

_PS. A couple of kind reviewers pointed out that I've made some grammatical and name mistakes in some parts of the story. Thanks for this! I've amended them now. I apologize for the errors, I think I was off my proofreading game this time round. XO_

* * *

"Be careful, Yumi," called Ogasawara Sachiko, as Fukusawa Yumi clumsily dodged a live round of bullets from her Tommy. The younger girl dived for cover as the ground was chipped and dented violently. "I could have killed you were my aim so imperfect. I'm trying _not_ to hit you here." Her eyes momentarily widened as Yumi's retaliatory bullet approached her face. She jolted her head to one side, and it was not enough to stop the bullet from cutting a piece of hair from her silken tresses.

"How dare you," whispered Rosa Chinensis, but her smile was darkly approving as she allowed her gaze to linger on Yumi's sneakers, her sweaty tee and sporty bloomers.

Yumi was no longer the weakling from a year ago. Thanks to Sachiko's do-or-die training, she had mastered the glock and Sei's hand-me-down Beretta at a disconcerting speed. True, this was only the shooting range, complete with an obstacle course, but already she had proved her talents with more than four armed robberies, two assassinations in broad daylight (one had been in Lillian's city square, directed against one of the mayor's aides to intimidate and terrify), and six sealed business deals (guided by Sachiko). Like Yoshino, who had also been promoted to become Rosa Foetida's bouton, Yumi was growing not only in her marksmanship, but also in her skills of manoeuvring around the politics of the underworld.

Yumi poked her pigtails out from behind one of the obstacles. In her hand weren't her pistols, but a Thompson similar to Sachiko's model. She was adaptable, and amidst all her blunders, her adaptability was perhaps her greatest strength. The bouton felt rather proud of herself. She was far from being able challenge a serious Sachiko, but by the stars did this Tommy feel good.

Sachiko glared at nothing. " I was already somewhat disapproving when you stuck with the Glock from Yoshino-chan, but the nerve of Sei to suggest that you fight in her style! Here I was, justifiably pleased that you would take the inheritance of the Chinensis crest seriously, but it seems that was asking too much of you." She shrugged, hiding her somewhat sadistic pleasure as Yumi hung her head. "Well… I suppose we agreed that you would master both mine and hers. This is the desire we all share, that you grow stronger than us. That you surpass all the Roses and be a worthy heir to a venerable inheritance."

She didn't get any farther than that as Yumi ran towards her and clasped her hands. "As promised," demanded Yumi.

"How dare you interrupt me?" said Sachiko bemusedly. "What could be so important that you override my instructions for your training?"

"Our date," laughed Yumi gleefully. She raised her finger, pointing almost impertinently at the thin strand of hair that had been cut in half by her bullet. "You forced me to treat you like an enemy. Do you understand how hesitant I was? But it's over now, at least until next week. And I want to spend time with you in the way a souer should."

Sachiko was spared a response when the door to the shooting range opened, revealing the ascendant Rosa Foetida, Hasekura Rei. She and her bouton, Shimazu Yoshino, had recovered from their grievous injuries, although the humiliation of being defeated by Shiori still hung over the Foetida family's heads. But they were in luck today, and they would now share their good news with the Chinensis house. "Good day, Yumi," acknowledged Rei, her smile friendly.

"Good day, Rosa Foetida," said Yumi, bowing.

"What is it?" called Sachiko, addressing Rei as her true equal now, as a fellow Rose. Their eyes met and bored into the other's imperiously, almost defiantly.

Yes, they were allies and friends. Yes, they would defend each other to the death. But that didn't change their being rivals for greater territory, resources and glory.

"Yoshino reports that Kashiwagi and almost all of his police associates will be celebrating their so-called victory over the Lily Council at a party on a luxury cruise liner called the _Leo_ in two weeks' time." Rei grinned. "Yoshino will map out the coordinates and designate a time and place for our gatecrash."

"Good," agreed Sachiko, no longer minding that Yumi hadn't released her hand. "Tomorrow we remind that man that the Lily Council is far from dead. He will soon learn that a woman's revenge, especially when it cares not for the law, is the most lethal of all." She paused. But what of Shimako?"

Rosa Foetida shook her head. "Should I even answer that? The Gigantea family is in shambles. Their secret weapon, Rosa Canina, is dead, and only a former bouton remains. Shimako has much to prove before she can convince the European underworld that our tripartite alliance is still as strong as before. And if she doesn't manage to…" Rei's expression darkened. "Then the aura of our prestige as the Lily Council will fade away. The Gigantea family will be easy prey, and Chinensis and Foetida will find it difficult to deal with the government and the police."

Sachiko sighed. "Let us hope that Shimako knows what she's doing, and that she will be able to rebuild the Gigantea family with a new souer soon."

She looked back down at Yumi, who beamed back eagerly. She couldn't help her cool heart from melting somewhat. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to involve Shimako in our operation: a debut for a White Rose, if you will. Yumi, Rosa Foetida and I will lead you and Yoshino-chan to pay back Suguru-san. Do you agree to follow me?"

Yumi nodded. "If you match my promise with your own."

Sachiko sighed in exasperation, and how she wanted to rip Rei's snickering smirk off with her fingernails. "Fine. A date it is, then."

* * *

_Yamato Tower. Tokyo_

"An alliance with the Lily Council? Out of the question." The old, wheezing patriarch of the Yamato Yakuza clan stared unblinkingly into Shimako's surprised eyes. "Do you think we'll allow ourselves to be monopolized by your Rose empire? Do you think we aren't unaware of your true intentions? First Osaka, and then Hiroshima?" He shook his balding head. "Tokyo won't surrender to your jurisdiction so quickly, especially not after your protracted absence from the Japanese homeland."

"But our absence has been for a good reason. Europe is ours. As a result the Lily Council has been able to offer the finest protection to those that consent to work with us. There has been not a single conglomerate that fell to police interference after it placed itself under us," said Shimako, who sat diffidently on the black couch across from the old man, whom she thought would be her ally. "I flew all the way to Japan last night to propose and finalize this agreement. That you allowed me to come as a guest prompted me to assume that you had agreed over the phone with my secretaries – "

The patriarch shook his head again, this time more condescendingly. "We allowed you to come because we knew you were a naïve, stupid girl who cannot compare to her predecessor. It seems that I was right. Satou Sei was a brilliant star in the constellation of crime lords. But that star's fire is now spent and burnt out. Leaving a pathetic glimmer like you in her wake."

"You didn't take me seriously to begin with," said Shimako in realization, her voice completely unruffled even as she remembered Sei's aura of invincibility. That aura had now been dispelled with her retirement, and Shimako was left alone.

That was how she had always been.

Alone.

"Heiress or not, you are only a woman," said the patriarch, as his suited goons loomed behind his couch. They stared balefully at the tiny Shimako. "And this will be the day when a greenhorn Rosa Gigantea is put down before she can even earn points for her little game." The crime boss's eyes glinted. "When the news is out that I personally gunned down one of the Roses, Japan's entire underworld will turn to me in deference. My apologies, Shimako-chan, but you've just wasted a first-class air ticket and paid for your death instead."

It was at that moment when the modestly dressed, adorable Shimako realized that there was a very simple problem at hand: she was in physical danger. Her attendants – two strapping, Japanese gentlemen – seemed to realize that too. "Rosa Gigantea," roared her handsome bodyguards. "Run!"

Shimako calmly kicked her feet upward, giving her the momentum to vault over the sofa and roll away from the gunshots that came from the Yamato pistols. She felt her skirt trailing behind her, although this wasn't the time to be worrying about modesty. The patriarch had also whipped out his handgun from his traditional _hakama_, and the numerically superior Yamato quickly overwhelmed Shimako's bodyguards. The men dropped to the floor, bodies punctured with smoking metal. But their resistance had bought enough time for their leader. Running on the Persian carpet, she kicked open the ornate door that hemmed her in and bolted out, bypassing the elevator and ramming herself through the door that led to the staircase. She could hear the patriarch's angry commands for his thugs to hunt her down as she fled down the flights of stone steps. Already she saw suited men running up to intercept her, and they drew their glocks in preparation to silence her. As they neared, Shimako turned to her last resort. She drew her curved blade from a strap on her thigh – a smaller adaptation of the fearsome, dread kukri of the Nepalese gurkhas. She vaulted over the railing of the stairs, descending on a shocked foe. Before he could aim his automatic rifle, she gutted him, caring not as intestines and black gore splashed against her frilly shoes. She sprinted down, two steps at a time, and pounced at another shooting attacker, carving his head in two. His cranium flew off his face, exposing a bloody mass of tissue and a still pulsating brain. The body still hadn't crumpled to the concrete by the time Shimako had passed.

_This was the weapon of the late Kanina Shizuka, the Pink Rose_, thought Shimako to herself. She rubbed her bleeding shoulder, which had been cut by a stray bullet. Red was seeping through the floral fabric. She had already lost a decent amount of blood. No problem. _This is how I've chosen to honour her memory, although I'm hardly as skilled as she was. I dare not compare myself to her_.

Perhaps it wasn't ideal to move to the ground floor via the stairs, especially when she was still on the eleventh. She turned to her left and kicked the door open, whipping out her phone and dialling the numbers of her surviving henchmen. "Prepare the van. It was a trap. I'm leaving via the eleventh floor," she said, and the crackling reply buzzed out an affirmative response. Sei's resignation had dealt a heavy blow to the morale of all who served under the Gigantea crest, and Shimako's challenge was to ensure that she could somehow rally the crime cartels that still professed loyalty to the White Rose. One way she briefly considered was to try and imitate the aura of Sei, although building up that kind of reputation seemed impossible and undesirable in any case. Shimako loved Sei precisely because the latter had adopted her while allowing her to be who she was.

Was there any other way?

Shimako blinked. She was in a long hallway with humongous windows that matched the beautiful lights and skyscrapers of Japan's capital. Below was a concourse, and further down were the patios and walkways that lined the immaculately kept business hub. The Yamato Yakuza were nowhere to be seen, but she could sense a presence nevertheless: one who had opened an elevator door and stepped out. Was it the patriarch? "It is rare for a mob boss to be an assassin too," declared Shimako, not turning around as her hand prepared to throw the kukri at the newcomer's face.

"I'm not the boss. I'm just the assassin," came a female but tomboyish voice, and Shimako stopped in her tracks, turning to stare at the girl who faced her. Clad in plain jeans and a black tank top, she was fairly boring-looking in an aesthetically pleasing way. With a no-nonsense hairstyle cut into practical fringes, wide dark eyes, and an impassive expression, she looked like a Japanese doll. In her hand was a long, streamlined shotgun, and Shimako recognized it as the Yamato model, the largest and strongest shotgun in the world. Its barrel gleamed menacingly. If its ammunition connected with someone at close range, the killer wouldn't even recognize the remains.

"You're the one who's supposed to kill me?" confirmed Shimako, not sure how to react to such a strange sight.

Her pursuer also looked taken aback. "Who are you? I've never seen the boss receive anyone… like you." She narrowed her eyes. "You're hurt," she said, and the tone of her voice expressed a striking degree of concern.

"Are you worried about me?" said Shimako, smiling.

To be honest, Noriko didn't really know how to answer. It was as if her mind had simply jumped out of her body and left her eyes to gaze upon the girl before her. Was it ever possible to capture Shimako in words? Even when she hardly knew her, description was something that could never do justice to such beauty, faith and fortitude.

"Your name?" requested Rosa Gigantea calmly, unsure why she bothered to ask.

The other lowered her head. "Noriko… Nijou Noriko."

They gazed at each other for an unusually long time.

"Wait… I know you!" cried the younger girl suddenly, and the White Rose jumped slightly at the sudden change of mood. "You're Shimako Todou, the daughter of the priest at Shouguuji! I always went there to visit before I ended up here! He's a famous monk who's told all his visitors about you."

"You like Buddhist temples?" said Shimako in surprise. She began to blush as she realized the implications. "Oh no, so you've met my otou-sama? He's hopeless, isn't he? We're nothing alike, I assure you."

"But I love Buddhist statues, Shimako-san," said Noriko eagerly, completely forgetting that she was supposed to kill Shimako. Indeed, the conversation between the two had completely relaxed on its own. "I used to be in the smuggling business, but my contacts were killed and I had to go freelance. I've been with the Yamato for a while now…" She sighed. "All I want is to enjoy my time with my statues."

"I do admit that my father has done much to promote our temple, but I've been interested in Catholicism too." Shimako smiled as her hand around her kukri also slackened. Noriko no longer had her shotgun raised, and it dangled uselessly by her side. She began to walk towards Shimako, and somehow Shimako didn't feel it necessary to step back or even warn her away. "Noriko. You've noticed my wound, and I will need treatment for it."

Noriko shook her head. "I'm working for the Yamato, and I have to keep my job if I'm going to keep on smuggling Buddhist statues," she forced herself to refuse. It was clear that she had said that with difficulty. "I can't just let you go… even if I wanted to."

"I understand," said Shimako compassionately, raising her kukri and bending her knees slightly. "Just know this – I have no intention of killing you even if we must fight. If possible, I wish both of us to leave unharmed."

Noriko almost looked hurt at the sight of Shimako's defensive pose.

The elevator suddenly let out a quiet ring, and out stepped the head of the Yamato family. "Noriko-kun!" barked the patriarch. "What are you doing? You're supposed to have put one of your shells in her head!"

Shimako stared at the patriarch, and then at Noriko. "We'll flank her and attack together! The White Rose lineage is about to end at my hands!" The patriarch had raised his gun, but he never managed to pull the trigger. A shell from Noriko's shotgun had exploded into his chest, and he collapsed in a flood of gore. The pistol splashed into the puddle of blood in front of his feet.

"Noriko!" cried Shimako, whipping around to see the other's smoking barrel. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have done that."

And from the look on Noriko's face, it was apparent that she knew it too. Even the criminal underworld abided by certain laws, and the highest and most fundamental was to never betray one's employer. "What… what are you doing, Noriko-kun?" whispered the patriarch, who collapsed to the floor. His shocked eyes weren't even angry, just shocked. "You're supposed to be my bodyguard!" But another shotgun shell cut off his outraged words. His head exploded like a beachside watermelon and that was the end of it.

Noriko lowered her shotgun, her teeth clenched and her eyes wide open in anger. But she was trembling and it was obvious she was afraid. She had betrayed her lifeline, not only by refusing to even engage the target in any meaningful way, but killing him in the most direct way possible. "You dared to interrupt us to steal my prey, Yamato-sama. Shimako-san is mine," she whispered in self-congratulatory bravado.

"To kill?" confirmed Shimako calmly.

Noriko looked away. "I… I don't know," she stuttered.

"You do realize you are in great danger?"

"Of course. The Yamato clan won't be kind to me."

"They shall have me to answer to," said Shimako seriously, as she walked down the corridor towards the massive window. Noriko looked taken aback, unsure of what to say. "You must escape from here. You must find another place before they can track you down." Rosa Gigantea beamed. It occurred to her that she hadn't revealed to Noriko her prestigious rank yet. Perhaps she could have told her at the very beginning, but it was probably better this way. It gave her something else to share, perhaps, in their next meeting. "I will now take my leave. Let's see each other again," she proposed, smiling gently and comfortingly.

"Sure," mumbled Noriko shyly, lowering her weapon again.

And with that, Shimako gathered pace and ran towards Noriko. Their eyes met yearningly one last time. The White Rose's wispy hair innocently brushed past Noriko's arm, as her sprint became a dive. Hurtling towards the window, she crashed passed the glass and ignored the stings and cuts of broken shards to make her escape. On the ground floor was a black van that awaited her. Silence rang painfully in Noriko's ears as she stared at the shrinking form of Shimako, and then at the corpse of the man she was supposed to be working for. She began to blush even as she began her own retreat. She had turned against the very Yakuza that had employed her services. She would need to get out of here and find someone else, fast.

All for the sake of her rapidly beating heart over a strikingly adorable girl.

* * *

_Two weeks later. On board the luxury cruise liner, _Leo_  
_

"Be glad I brought you here, Yuki-kun," smiled Kashiwagi, resplendent in his dinner suit. His hand was sore from shaking those that belonged to senior officers, correspondents and even heads of state. Below him and Yumi's brother dangled an opulent chandelier. It took a luxury liner like the _Leo_ to host such a ballroom, which could also accompany many of Europe's most influential anti-Mafia (read: anti-Lily Council) crimefighters. "While your sister lost her way in the darkness of the Roses, you've basked in the warm light of law and order. You won't regret joining the police force."

"I haven't seen Yumi for so long, I guess I didn't have much choice," said junior sergeant Yuki modestly, but he meant it. Kashiwagi was clearly gay for him, and while Yuki wasn't exactly a prude, he wasn't about to let his boss touch a hair of his head. Having a superior who clearly had designs on you was far from the romantic drama portrayed in movies: it was a professional and possibly legal nightmare. Still, if he was ever going to get back in contact with Yumi, he needed to get as close to the Lily Council as possible. And in a bizarre way, Kashiwagi could help him achieve that.

But for now the investigation would have to wait. He was also dressed impeccably, but the luxurious Gucci outfit was physically constraining, too tight for a plebeian kid like himself, who enjoyed working jobs that required physical labour and a simple head. Giggling women and hearty men in dinner gowns, with fine wine and food that shone like jewels. But now here he was on the seas of the Mediterranean, thanks to his parents' bid to flee loan sharks in Japan, and so he might as well make the best of it.

"Why have we been dragged out to the middle of the ocean, anyway?" groaned Yuki, as he shook another hand of an elderly Italian minister.

"Operation Flower Harvest did not go as smoothly as planned," admitted Kashiwagi, smiling attractively at the politician's blushing Sicilian wife. "But we brought down the house of Gigantea, and we did away with two women who could have become potential threats: the hitwoman Shizuka Kanina and Shiori. Shiori was perfect for the task: we stood to gain if she killed the Lily Council's members, but we also stood to gain if she died herself. And here we are."

"Yeah. The only ones who lost out were the kids Shiori was looking after at the convent," added Yuki bluntly, to which Kashiwagi sneered.

"I won't let sentimentality get in the way of securing the clean name of my family, Yuki."

The minister, who was still leering down at Yuki, raised his eyebrow as a spurt of blood burst from his ear. At first Yuki thought it might have been some quirky but messy allergy – until his hand slackened around his champagne glass and it was obvious that there was a hole in the other side of his head. "Someone's got a silencer," cried Yuki in horror, and Kashiwagi shoved the dead man's horrified wife aside as several more people around the room – all of high ministerial or law-enforcing rank – collapsed. Bewildered screams erupted across the ballroom as Yuki looked feverishly around. _Where and how_ – ?

The ceiling was collapsing. Shards of glass fell, along with chunks of wood and carpet, as a powerful explosion rocked the _Leo_. The deck shook, and Yuki stared up wordlessly as five, six… up to ten or twelve intruders clad completely in black Kevlar and armour rappelled down sinewy ropes that had slipped through the giant hole made by the detonation. Their faces were completely hidden by sinister, insectoid masks reminiscent of those used in gas warfare during the Second World War. The moment their thick boots landed with hardly a sound, they immediately raised their automatic rifles at the petrified attendants of the dinner party and began to fire indiscriminately on the guests. Bodies began to pile as Kashiwagi drew his pistol – damn it to hell, he didn't expect to have to bring any heavy weapons! He fired, and one of the masked killers fell. "What is this?" complained Kashiwagi, as the others noticed and began to shoot at him too. "Are you going to stoop so low as to spoil my big break here?"

From the blasted hold dangled one last rope, and from that rope descended an immaculately dressed Sachiko, her flowing night hair trailing behind her as her heels pierced and dug into the ballroom floor. Following closely behind her were Yumi, Yoshino, and a jacketed Rei, and they landed within seconds of each other, observing their troops lay waste to the unarmed pen of victims. "This is a massacre, Kashiwagi-san," said Sachiko matter-of-factly, her Tommy raised high in the air. She fired again, and glass tinkled from the damaged chandelier. More screams. Yumi and Yoshino also had deployed their weapons, and Kashiwagi could not help noticing that Yumi also held a similar firearm to Sachiko's. "Our Iron Hawks are here to remind you who owns Italy. Did you think your _Guardia di Finanza_ were the only Special Forces in this country?" Her eyes didn't shine. "Don't grow arrogant just because you've beaten one of our seniors, you revolting men. Know your place and let Yumi break everything you have."

Yuki stared at Yumi in shock, and Yumi did so likewise. "Yumi?" he said blankly.

"Yuki," blurted the bouton, who looked almost out of place as the Lily Council's Iron Hawks continued to mow down the surviving policemen and correspondents. The survivors scattered like roaches and fled. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!" shouted Yuki, as Yoshino laughed wickedly and unleashed a hail of bullets at the politicians who were fleeing towards the left wing. "So you've been here all this time? With… with these… Roses?"

"You were always a bad influence, Saa-chan," said Kashiwagi, as Yumi blew a hole through a security guard who attempted to sneak up on them, before riddling his corpse with bullets from her Thompson. "I may not have been expecting the honour of your presence and those of your accomplices, but perhaps the new bodyguard I've hired could earn some merit for herself by apprehending all of you at once."

He snapped his fingers, and Yoshino and Yumi jumped as one of the Iron Hawks was ripped apart by a deafening shotgun shell. Standing behind the mushed remains of the soldier was a girl of similar age to them, dressed in little more than a tank top and jeans. The Lily Council's elite strikeforce turned their rifles on her, but while their aim was impeccable, her skill with the Yamato was such that she traded a cut and bleeding arm for the exploding hearts of the men attacking her. "My name is Nijou Noriko," snarled the Japanese doll. "I'm taking you in, boutons."

"Jesus – " Yoshino ducked as a shell burst from Noriko's fearsome firearm, and an unlucky Iron Hawk behind her saw his torso explode before his eyes. Screams could be heard behind the mask as he fell. "You're crazy!" Noriko cocked her weapon and fired again, forcing Yumi and Yoshino to dive away as one of the banquet tables splintered and flew apart, not unlike the head of a police chief who had been unlucky enough to be caught in Noriko's crossfire. Another sinister "click," and Noriko was on the rampage once more, this time aiming for Sachiko and Rei. But to Yumi's surprise, Sachiko was smirking.

"We don't have time to deal with her, and it is true that she is formidable," said Rosa Chinensis to Kashiwagi. "But once more, you underestimate our preparations. And once more, you shall lose. Rei?"

The Yellow Rose nodded smugly as she raised her head to the sundered ceiling, drawing her sword as she did so. Her boyish voice rolled like noble thunder across the bloodstained ballroom.

"_**Rosa Gigantea**_**!**"

Still firing away happily, Noriko paused for a brief moment, before dropping open her mouth in gobsmacked astonishment when she raised her head to look up at the final enemy descending from the rope above the ceiling.

"Wait, Noriko!" called a frail, songlike voice, wreathed in sunlight.

"_You_!" breathed the freelance gangstress.

"Hello. We meet again," greeted Shimako, her pleated skirt and frilly shoes giving the impression of a childish angel. "I didn't expect you to find work here, with the police. That they let you join them surely indicates their dishonest desperation."

Noriko had stopped dead in her tracks, her starstruck eyes betraying her utter shock. She began to stutter incoherently. "I – I – um," she sputtered. "What are you doing here, Shimako-san?" She turned as red as an apple. "Wait, no, of course you should be here, you're Rosa Gigantea. Wow, I'm so embarrassed. I didn't want you to see me like this… with no job and working for these guys. And you… you are really the White Rose of the Lily Council. I… I…"

_I had no idea_! she thought in amazement and dread. _If I had known, would I have challenged her_?

"Yes, Noriko," said Shimako patiently. She released the rope, and the Iron Hawks rallied behind her, aiming their guns at Noriko again. "I'm Rosa Gigantea."

Yumi and Yoshino nodded. "We'll take care of Kashiwagi. You take care of _her_!" cried Yoshino.

Noriko slowly stepped back, her grip on her weapon's trigger faltering. She looked at Kashiwagi. "You never told me she was Rosa Gigantea," she spat angrily. "If it's like this, there's no way I'm taking on Shimako-san. You can keep your money. I'm not about to lose my life here." Her eyes met Shimako's, and something tingled between their irises. "I'm not fighting her."

Kashiwagi glared at Noriko. "You will stand your ground."

Noriko snorted. "Says you. The pay was crap anyway." To the surprise of all the souers, Yuki and Kashiwagi, the hired gun dropped her shotgun and made a break for it, towards the emergency fire exit at the corner of the ballroom.

Sachiko nodded. With Noriko's will broken by the mere entrance of Shimako, this little scuffle was sealed. She didn't even need to look at the outraged Kashiwagi to know that the two gentlemen were outnumbered and would be outfought. "She's yours, Shimako."

Noriko panted as she burst out of the fire exit, out of breath as she fled down the stairs to another corridor. She managed to reach the exit and continued to run. But the inhumanly fast Shimako was already gaining on her, and she couldn't give much resistance as the better-trained White Rose spun through the air, crashing into her back and pinning her against the wall in an armlock.

"I caught you," said a beaming Shimako, her voice sounding like she had won a teddy bear at a carnival game.

How did she manage to know where she would be running? She had probably caught up with her as early as when she was on the stairwell. Groaning Noriko didn't care anymore; her head was spinning. She could flee from her employers and she could flee from crime lords, yet why was she running here? Why was she running, when she felt so drawn to this girl? she wondered to herself, as Shimako's small nose brushed at her black hair from behind.

Why was she running from Rosa Gigantea?

* * *

Yuki had had several small scuffles with his sister when they were younger, and even then they didn't enjoy fighting each other. Perhaps it was their close bond, or perhaps the inclination to make trouble intentionally just wasn't in them. But no way was he going to shoot her here, not when he had finally found her. But what the _hell_ was she doing with a Tommy in her hand? "I haven't seen you for so many months and the first 'hello' you give me is this?" he shouted, running away from Yumi and Yoshino's bullets. "And who're your madwomen friends?"

"What matters isn't that they're madwomen. What matters is they're my friends," snarled Yumi. "What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Who's the madwoman, anyway?" scoffed Yoshino, her arm raised arrogantly as she pressed the trigger again and again. "I'm going to enjoy carving you and the boys up. It's been months since I could move from my injuries, and I intend to make the most of it."

"Yumi-chan, were you always this violent?" wondered Kashiwagi, leaping over one of the tables and escaping the gunfire from Sachiko's submachine gun. Yumi pressed her back to her grande souer and fired as well, forcing the men to split up and run for dear life.

"You've become a good partner, Yumi," praised Sachiko above the roar of gunpowder.

Yumi nodded, her heart swelling with pride. "Onee-sama," she acknowledged gratefully.

"It doesn't need to be like this, Yumi," called Yuki, pressing the butt of his pistol close to his chest as he took refuge behind an overturned table from Yumi's Tommy. Kashiwagi had his hands full against Sachiko and Rei, whilst Yoshino was butchering the last remnants of the officers who were still brave (or stupid) enough to offer resistance. Everything around them was falling apart. Noriko had figuratively jumped ship too, and there was no way he and Kashiwagi could overpower the Lily Council _and_ their Iron Hawks.

Suddenly, he felt himself hurled into the air as his cover was blown apart by Yumi's grenade. The battle suddenly went silent as he felt his ears withdrawing from the deafening detonation. He sprawled painfully on the ground amongst burnt pieces of ornate wood._ I think I broke a rib_, he thought unhappily.

"Sorry, Yuki," said Yumi as she approached her groaning brother, "but it's probably best if you just sit down and keep your hands up. Onee-sama knows that you've done nothing wrong, she won't do to you what she's going to do to Kashiwagi-san."

"I feel comforted and terrified at the same time," sighed the slightly charred Yuki, forcing himself up to face his sister. There wasn't any resentment between their gazes, only what some would call perplexity at the absurdity of their situation. He slowly and reluctantly raised his hands. "Well, I don't want to die by your hands, so I'm not going to be so stupid as to refuse you."

"Thank you. And sorry," she whispered, taking him by the shoulder.

"At least I know you're in good shape, if a bit crazy," smiled Yuki tiredly, and Yumi laughed in embarrassment. "Next time you try earning money in such a way, don't try to hide it from me. Mum and dad have been worried sick."

Meanwhile, Rei had finished cleaning up the last pockets of resistance on the liner. She wiped her bloody blade clean, satisfied that the few who had managed to escape probably had abandoned ship and drowned. And if they somehow managed to swim or be helicoptered back to shore, they had a truly inspiring story to tell. "Your elite circle is broken," snarled Yoshino, reloading and shooting at a twitching body. "But we won't be satisfied until you're either dead or humiliated to the point you'll wish you were."

"We've ransacked your precious _Leo_ and butchered all your connections here. Your entire force is broken, your hopes for a promotion kaput for at least a couple of years. You're going to have to stay in this backwater Italian town instead of returning to the skyscrapers of Tokyo," said Rei viciously.

"Checkmate, Suguru." Kashwagi coughed blood as Sachiko's sharp heel dug into his stomach and kicked him against the wall. Slamming against the gilded wood, he raised his pistol desperately, but another round of bullets from the Red Rose's Tommy punctured his body, forcing him to drop the gun. He slumped, his body ruined. The rich kid who had masterminded Operation Flower Harvest now looked pathetic in his splendid suit, stained generously with blood and dirt.

The Lily Council's revenge was complete, and Sei had been avenged. As the Iron Hawks filed into rank order and awaited further commands, Sachiko glared at the defeated Kashiwagi, itching to punch his mug. Even now, he looked so damn arrogant. Perhaps it was to mask his fear or frustration, but he still had the sense not to show it, and that cool-headed calmness was what frustrated Sachiko the most.

Suddenly, a positively evil smirk lit up her face. "I have an offer you literally can't refuse."

"And what's that?" rasped Kashiwagi hatefully.

Sachiko aimed her gun at Kashiwagi's legs and fired, disabling him in a similar way Shiori had done to Sei. His hiss of pain was such a delightful melody. "You get to keep your life – and in return, I'm taking your family's inheritance."

* * *

_Somewhere else on the cruise ship_

Noriko stared at Rosa Gigantea in reverent awe as the latter gently released her from a vicelike grip. The rogue gangstress felt Shimako's fragile fingers brushing against her wrists. "I still can't believe that you… you're the White Rose," she stuttered, moving her arms and flexing her wrists gratefully. "I… I didn't know, and I completely underestimated you. I almost feel like I should apologize for not knowing who I was up against."

"If you had been a bit more prepared, you would have been awarded a distinguished medal from the Italians for apprehending one of the three Roses," smiled Shimako, helping Noriko up and turning her to face her. "Such is police hypocrisy and cowardice." Noriko looked taken aback by how vulnerable Shimako was willing to appear. "No matter. I have no intention to hurt you, so don't be afraid. You showed me mercy once, at Yamato Tower. Thank you, Noriko, for saving me back then."

Noriko looked up at Shimako bashfully. "Aren't you worried I'll backstab you? I'm… I'm not exactly a loyal person. You of all people should know that after seeing how I betrayed the Yamato patriarch." She looked away. "But I did that – I threw away my job and credentials – all because of some weird fire burning inside of me… that's been ignited ever since I met you."

"Think nothing more of the Yamato. Don't feel guilty; it wasn't your fault. I just think you haven't found someone worthy of your loyalty yet," murmured Shimako, as Noriko stared at her pink lips. "But…" Her voice grew quieter. "Perhaps I may be that worthy one… "

"You of all people?" repeated Noriko, shaking her head in disbelief. "I legged it at the sight of you. I mightn't be the exemplar of courage you need."

Shimako looked down, blushing slightly. "Then you must prove to me that I can trust you. I don't know if you'll be my souer yet." Shimako's pink lips were flushing. "I am not totally given to the souer system. Yet I feel differently about you. You are brave, honest and strong. You deserve better than to work for frauds like Kashiwagi-san. I could use your frankness… and your skill with the shotgun. On my part, I have the money you need to smuggle in all the Buddhist art you want into Italy. Kannon. Jizo. Miroku. Dainichi Nyorai."

"Wow," murmured Noriko. "You're cheating now, saying stuff like that. I'm getting all hot and bothered just because you mentioned them." Her eyes glinted. "So you'll let me? You're saying I may stay with you awhile?"

Shimako stared Noriko in the eye, and her thumb had started to trail across the other's chin. Neither flinched at the other's touch, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Let me put it as simply as I can. _If I promised to place myself at your mercy, would you promise to protect me_?"

Noriko licked her lips (and had to resist licking Shimako's fingers). How on earth was she supposed to refuse that? "Deal." She now realized she wanted to throw herself on top of Shimako and ravish her right then and there, but for now she would satisfy herself with Shimako's dainty touch and voice. The blushing Shimako looked away as Noriko eagerly took her hand.

"I will kill and die for you."

"Oh my," stammered Shimako, as Noriko's hand wandered down her arm. "That is a greater declaration of loyalty than anything I ever gave to my own grande souer, Sei-sama. And you said you weren't loyal."

They stared at each other, hearts pulsating. The silent affection and chemistry passing between them was physically tangible and electrifying. "Noriko," whispered Shimako.

"Shimako-san," answered Noriko eagerly, her hands clasping the other aggressively, before she couldn't continue lying to herself that she was satisfied with those delicate hands alone. As their eyes continued to melt into each other's, the gangstress attacked and planted a fierce, unexpected kiss on the dame. She could feel the latter's gasp of surprise in the form of a hot, sexy breath, before her own tongue forced aside Shimako's lips and began to make them hers, weakening the White Rose by the moment as she explored the mouth of the woman she adored at first sight, the one who was soon to be her superior and mistress – the one who had given her a new life.

Yes, after this was over, she would submit to her as the law of the Roses demanded. But surely she could enjoy the last moments of her freelancing like this?

"Have mercy," begged Shimako, fighting back by stroking Noriko's hair curiously, caressing her ear and cheek, and pulling amorously at the back of Noriko's shirt. Sweet, delectable Shimako's naïve attempts to "dissuade" Noriko were obviously rather ineffective, and indeed encouraged her. So Noriko didn't listen, taking advantage of her free hands to continue forcing herself on Shimako. Their knees pressed on the cool carpet of the luxury ship's deck, with Noriko bearing down on the trembling angel that was her new employer. After several entire minutes of unrestrained kissing, Shimako pushed her junior's shoulders back, breathless and panting from the brutal assault. She gasped desperately for some air, any air, her flushed face cast downwards in simultaneous embarrassment and guilty arousal. Excited Noriko could only give her so much time before she swept her into another kiss, at once wet and fiery. She didn't stop, not until Shimako had been silenced and only quiet moaning and breathing could be heard. She triumphed by smothering her. Only then did she allow her dripping lips to reluctantly leave Shimako's.

A trail of damp love formed a moist bridge of bonding between their mouths.

Her hair dishevelled, Shimako stared up at Noriko helplessly, soaked in Noriko's saliva and her glimmering eyes betraying her enchanting, endearing, _powerful_ vulnerability. Sweating with desire and the wish to please Shimako, Noriko clutched Rosa Gigantea's waist tighter, her heart pounding with pain. She never knew love's arrows, such beautiful weapons, could pierce so deeply.

The Reign of Two – the unique sistership that began with Sei and her predecessor, and continued with Sei and Shimako – had now been passed down to a new generation.

The Gigantea family was whole one more.

* * *

His back against the cracked window, his legs splayed and his hand clutching his bleeding bicep, Kashiwagi couldn't help a vein twitching as he watched Yumi gleefully stuff his inheritance papers into a waiting bag. His torn formal suit was all he had now, and even its Armani nametag wouldn't fetch a high price since it was torn beyond profitability. "You've turned me into a beggar overnight," he said, his left eye closed from the trickle of blood that poured down from his matted hair. Yuki's face was despairing as he observed Sachiko rummaging through the files of the Italian government and police. "You do realize that you've reduced me to what amounts to little more than a minimum-wage slave?"

"Be grateful you get to keep your life for what you did to Sei-sama," spat Yumi hatefully. "Onee-sama is so merciful for leaving you untouched. She should've broken your arms for the record."

"Yumi, you've become really scary," observed Yuki fearfully, whose hands were still raised high in the air.

"A small price to avenge Sei-sama," snapped Yumi, turning to face her slightly younger brother. "I only wish onee-sama would be willing to inflict more… physical damage against him."

"Yumi, enough," said Sachiko coolly, as she tied Yuki up and shoved him roughly to the ground. A weary Yuki sighed and resigned himself to his fate with Kashiwagi. "For the heir to the Suguru _zaibatsu_ to lose everything except his hollow title… it is quite the humiliation, I assure you. Perhaps enough for him to now give us some information." She smirked at Kashiwagi. "Now… Suguru-san, Yuki-kun. I assume you now understand your place, and that it will always be subordinate to the Law of the Souers. You will now work with us to eat away at the government's justice system, so that it rots from the inside!"

Kashiwagi smirked as Yumi pointed her gun at his head. "Ruin yourself and betray your friends, or die," she demanded. "You can keep either your life or your dignity, but you can't have both. And you have no money, anyway."

Kashiwagi shrugged bitterly. "I suppose. But let me warn you that it's not so simple as putting a bounty on the heads of my colleagues, or hunting down a group of good-hearted Japanese men. In the same way you Roses have funded statesmen, pundits, lobbyists and writers to protect your regional and political interests, those who fight against you – like me – have our own sources of income and support."

"So you're saying we can't control the entire parliament of Italy without taking care of those whose interests conflict with the Lily Council's. After all, they're the ones who check our progress by funding politicians who believe in justice, and supporting the police force financially," said Sachiko. "A commonsense, yet important insight."

"How intelligent of you, Saa-chan," snorted Kashiwagi sarcastically. "Hitherto, my own expenses have been covered by a prodigy who even your Roses and boutons cannot outclass." He smiled. "Have you heard of Drill? As you can tell, their philosophy to oil acquisition is straightforward. But there is a reason why the oil company has such a strange name. You'll see when you meet their CEO."

Yumi raised her eyebrow. "Drill?" she repeated, almost disappointed at the anticlimax of a stupid brand name.

"Yes," said Kashiwagi, and this time he was quite serious. "She'll be a whole different ball game to the one you've been playing. Let me assure you: you'll need far more than just your souer logic to convince her you're even worthy to challenge her assets."

"Oh? And who is this generous, beneficent financier you speak of?" sniffed Sachiko. "I'd like Yumi to meet her."

Yumi held her breath as Kashiwagi responded, and the name that issued from his lips was completely unfamiliar.

"Matsudaira Touko-chan."

* * *

**Next chapter: Who is the mysterious young tycoon behind the wealthy oil cartel **_**Drill**_**? How will the Lily Council deal with this influential rival? And what will she come to mean to Yumi?**

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 11_

Name: Nijou Noriko

Family: White

Rank: Rosa Gigantea (Shimako) en bouton

Preferred weapon: Yamato 535 double-barrelled shotgun

Profile: There was only one person who Shimako would cry in front of when she was a petite souer, and that was Sei. With Shimako's ascension, there is only one girl who can fill Sei's role and perhaps surpass it. Noriko is a blunt and hot-tempered girl proud of her native Japanese culture and Buddhist faith. After a meeting that could be described as mutual, fierce attraction at first sight, Noriko has turned her back on working as a mercenary and accepted Shimako's offer to protect her. Carrying on the Gigantea tradition of two souers instead of three, Noriko now serves as Shimako's close-range support, destroying all who threaten her soon-to-be grande souer with a powerful shotgun. Blunt and to the point, Noriko's choice of weapons reflects her direct and candid attitude.

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 12_

Name: Fukusawa Yumi

Family: Red

Rank: Rosa Chinensis (Sachiko) en bouton

Preferred weapon: Glock 30, Beretta 92, Thompson submachine gun

Profile: Her Glock was a welcoming gift from Yoshino, her Beretta a memento from the now wheelchair-bound Sei. Most importantly, however, her rosary was bestowed upon the incumbent Rosa Chinensis, Sachiko. Yumi is not only a bridge between Sachiko and the latter's humanity, but also a bridge that has cemented the strong ties between the Rose families further. Having learned and supported Sachiko for a year now (after being partly forced/seduced into joining the Lily Council), Yumi now must turn her attention to not only the higher concerns of a bouton, one of which is the responsibility of identifying an appropriate heir. Still naïve, kindhearted despite her life of crime, and surprisingly sharp in dealing with people, it is finally Yumi's turn to assume an authoritative role as she begins to take on more and more responsibility in the name of her beloved Sachiko.


	11. Send Me Out to Die

**Chapter 11: Send Me Out To Die**

* * *

Hi there and welcome to Chapter 11 of Our Lives for Our Sisters! There are about three chapters to go including this one (which puts the total at 13), before the epilogue and the conclusion of this fanfic. It hasn't been the most complex of plots, but as long as it gives a dark twist on the canon while keeping it recognizable I'm happy.

With the Lily Council's reprisal against superintendent Kashiwagi complete, the Roses and their boutons now turn their attention to the subjugation of the entire Mediterranean. The gateway to this final triumph lies in ridding themselves of those that finance, supply or support the Italian government and police. Perhaps the most influential group that is using the Italian administration to check the Lily Council's progress is the oil cartel Drill, which shies away from the scrutiny of the public media and journalism. Drill has lucrative oil interests in the region but doesn't want to lose any territory to the powerful magnates supporting the Roses. Now a fully-fledged participant in the Lily Council's operations, Yumi is about to face her greatest test, one that will determine the balance of power between the Rose alliance, the Italian police, and Drill.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think~~

* * *

Towering above the Aegean Sea, on the shores of Crete, was the only skyscraper in the troubled region, Matsudaira Tower. Greece's economic woes had been blamed on the politicians, on its own people, and on the pressures exerted by France and Germany. But there was some truth to the accusations against the businessmen, especially those who had bought off public property for the benefit of their own companies rather than any real interest in employing honest, job-seeking citizens. It was especially disturbing when a megacorporation like Drill could purchase an entire shoreline for its CEO's own enjoyment of a home-away-from-home. With Matsudaira Tower looming above block upon block of luxury white villas, swimming pools and first-class restaurants, Crete was where Touko preferred to drain entire countries dry to fund her oilrigs, enjoying a suntan all the while by the beachside.

Who said that you couldn't get anything done in the climate of Greece?

Indeed, on the twentieth floor of the bulletproof tower, there was business to be done. An informant from the police force in Italy had come with special news: she was a mole, so she claimed, planted the upper echelons of the Lily Council by superintendent Kashiwagi. As a mole she had to become a souer, rising to the high rank of a bouton. The informant could therefore prove an indispensable bridge of information that could suppress the Roses and their interests in southern Europe.

That mole, that spy, now stood in Touko's office to offer her services.

Clad in formal wear, the incumbent Rosa Chinensis en bouton gave a deferential smile and bowed. "I've been sent here by order of Kashiwagi-sama and his lieutenant, Fukusawa Yuki. The latter is also my brother. My credentials are therefore reliable and of strategic importance. On behalf of Kashiwagi-sama, I will help to consolidate Drill and the police force's defences against the Roses and their associated gangs."

Touko was a thin girl of small build, whose brown-dyed hairstyle was the most conspicuous feature of her physical appearance. It mirrored Yumi's own hairstyle somewhat in the sense that it was also done up in pigtails, but those pigtails were indeed shaped like sharp drills, crafted in a way that probably required several hours' worth of styling. The ribbons that held together her strange look made Touko look odd, out of place. But then again, Yumi always felt out of place as well, especially when she remembered that people of Sachiko's age were supposed to be in school, not extorting entire townships or engaging in money laundering. Perhaps she was a hypocrite, then, for feeling a bit… strange when she locked eyes with Touko, who looked suspicious but not enough to kick Yumi out. In front of the blandly dressed CEO (she wore only a yellow one-piece) was a large mahogany table two metres long, on which rested a large computer, a stack of documents and contracts, and some scattered stationery.

"You say you'll be of use to me," she began, twirling a pen restlessly in her thin hand. "You'll do that by relaying information about the movements of their affiliates to me?"

"Not just their subordinate empires, but the activities of the Roses themselves," emphasized Yumi, preferring not to stick to her script. It felt better to just answer naturally the questions Touko was asking. She smirked inwardly to herself, grateful that Kashiwagi could finally be of some use to her. It was admittedly pretty helpful to be able to go places and do things in the Suguru name! "Through me, you and Kashiwagi-sama can relay information to each other with a minimal margin of error, far greater frequency and efficiency, and the assurance that I will wipe away any trace of communications or information theft against the Lily Council."

Touko stared at Yumi sharply, her face darkened by the contrast of the bright blue sky that could be seen outside her gargantuan window. "That does sound like an attractive proposition," she admitted, "and I don't want to refuse Kashiwagi given his value as an ally in checking the Lily Council's expansion across Italy… since he's recommended you personally, I suppose I can take you in for now. So stay sharp, _Yumi-sama_," said Touko, sniffing pompously. She had placed a rather scathing emphasis on the "-_sama_" part. "Looks like I don't have much of a say in it. You'll stay here in one of the villas I've bought. You will report to me every morning. I'll be entrusting you with our diplomacy with the police, particularly with Kashiwagi-sama. He's a relative of mine. As is Sachiko-sama."

Yumi blanched. "You are related to – " she almost blurted out "_onee-sama_?", but she stopped herself in the nick of time. Now was not the time to be envious or jealous! "You're related to the Red Rose, Touko-sama?"

"Why do you think I haven't declared all-out war against the Lily Council yet?" Touko wagged her finger, her elbow on her mahogany desk. "There's family concerns of course, but I'm also waiting for the right moment. Making the first move isn't always the wise thing to do, especially when you know the other side has secrets of their own."

Yumi resisted narrowing her eyes. This might be more difficult than Sachiko had planned, and she feared that Touko was not as easily fooled as Kashiwagi assumed.

Still, she was here, and she was going to make the most of it. She snapped back to attention as Touko spread out her arms. "For the meantime, then, welcome to my company and tower, Yumi-sama. Make yourself comfortable, I guess. My secretary will fetch some wine so we can toast to this new stage in our invisible war against my enemies. Maybe you will be useful after all."

Yumi bowed, this time somewhat more uneasily. To know that Touko was related to Sachiko was a bit unnerving, but she would have to put up with it for now. After all, with Kashiwagi being forced to put in a good word for her, how could she forgo this chance? She already missed Ogasawara Sachiko, but she had been sent by her mistress on this infiltration mission, and it was an important project. So she would stay for as long as was needed to complete it. So infiltration had begun. She discreetly pressed the tiny homing device in her pocket, allowing Sachiko to monitor her movements from the Lily Mansion.

"It's my honour, Touko-sama."

* * *

_Drill oilrig, somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean_

It was rare of even a souer to master a coded language for a single operation, even if that operation's timeframe was stretched over a few months. But master it Yumi did, amazing girl that she was. And thanks to the information she had relayed to the souers in Italy over this last month, Sachiko and Shimako had managed to identify over eleven oilrigs across the Pacific and Atlantic oceans under Touko's control. Yumi had been prompt in sending the coded messages, leading to the consensus that investing in communications technology was the key to a prosperous future for the Lily Council. Rosa Foetida had personally taken over the missions to sabotage these oilrigs. It didn't need to be done discreetly, as long as Yumi protected herself from being discovered. Indeed, if anything, Rei welcomed the chance to be seen by the supporters and patrons of Drill, especially agents of the Italian police and government. That was the whole point, wasn't it? To bring an end to the cartel that was funding so many of the Lily Council's enemies.

To show that anyone who defied the souer order would feel the cold cut of Rei's sword.

Today had been a rough day. A simple task of killing the oilrig's manager had escalated into a full gunfight between the private paramilitary of Touko's inner circle and the Iron Hawks, the Lily Council's answer to the elite Financial Guard. Named after the elite cavalry of the Tangut Empire, the Iron Hawks were established soon after the Second World War and the diaspora of Asian Triads and Yakuza to North America and Western Europe. The unit was subsumed as a secret enforcement army under the earliest Japanese Roses during the 1960's, after the founding of the Lily Council alliance, which was decisive to the colonization of the criminal forces in the West. The naval troops of Drill, clad in blue and green uniform, were similarly well trained, generously funded by Touko, and beholden only to her. As the battle raged between the factions across the flaming platform on which a helicopter lay smoking and wrecked, Yoshino and Rei tore through a battalion of guards, felling them and reaping their lives for the Yellow crest. They punched through the entrance into the lower levels, their boots clanging on the iron stairwell. Yoshino supported Rei by picking off anyone who tried to sneak up on Rei, who was almost invincible in melee duels. Her _katana_ made short work of the combined force of Drill paramilitary and American and Italian officers, clearing the way for the black-armoured Iron Hawks to advance and secure the remaining perimeters.

Yes, it was a rough day. But it was still a good one.

"Yumi's doing an excellent job. It is very rare of Sachiko to trust anyone so completely," observed Rei in a corridor made of cool metal, parrying the blade of a Drill soldier and splitting open his chest with a downward slash. She glanced at her dearest beloved behind her, the bouton who was also her lover. It had been a harrowing experience to see Yoshino crushed by Shiori. Sitting for days on end by Yoshino's bedside, praying to any deity and every demon that could save her petite souer and preserve her life… it had been traumatic. Yoshino was a life-loving killer and has held on grimly, but her body probably couldn't take much more of the same punishment anymore. It was just as well, for Rei didn't plan for that to happen again. There was a certain relief in the knowledge that Shiori was dead and could never do what she did to Yoshino again, yet Rei still worried.

Losing Yoshino would have been worse than any hell any religion could make up.

Yoshino steadied her glock and fired again, silencing a trooper who had opened fire on them. "She trusts her completely because her information has allowed us to do this," she said. She blew open a hole in a guard's head, before ending the lives of several others who attempted to sneak up on Rei. "And don't fret so much over me. Stay close. We've almost fulfilled what we came to do."

She glanced up toward the upper deck, where the sinister Iron Hawks were almost done mopping up what was left of the Drill paramilitary. They followed the souers, rifles raised. "Hawks! Do your duty and send this eyesore of a rig back into the waters. Make the seas ours!" Yoshino fired her pistol three times into an injured Drill soldier trying to crawl away, grinning viciously. Her face was twisted in cold glee as she sensed the imminent seizure of the rig.

"Yours! Mine! Ours! Make the Mediterranean yours! Make all these oceans yours! Just like you did the Silk Road and the whole of the world! When we built our riches on caravans and camels, in the most ancient days of fortune-making! When we piled bodies of our enemies from Chang'an all the way to Byzantium and Rome! We send you out to brawl and crawl for us! In the name of silken flowers and the Yellow crest, love us! Fight! And die for us! Die! Die! DIE!"

"**_Ave Foetida!_**" boomed the soldiers' deep, united refrain. "**_Ave Foetida! AVE FOETIDA!_**"

Satisfied by the inspired reply to her rallying call, Yoshino turned her attention back to her onee-sama. She pulled Rei closer and stared into her surprised eyes.

"Did you hear that? Our family's future is in my hands. So don't worry for me anymore. Don't fret for your heir anymore. End of story, Rei-chan."

For a moment during that brief lull in the bloodshed, Rei thought that Yoshino was already the Yellow Rose as she nodded submissively.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

Before a statue of the Holy Mother, Noriko reduced Shimako to a trembling blob and had her way with her.

It had started out so innocently, with Shimako taking her prospective bouton to the Lily Mansion's private chapel to admire the Sicilian Christian art there. Commissioned by Sei's predecessor, it was a sanctuary situated in a grove at the far left wing of the mansion garden. But Noriko wasn't particularly open-minded, dismissing the stained glass windows and regal crucifix before the altar with a simple, "I still like Miroku-zou better."

Shimako smiled indulgently, her soft spot for Noriko overriding her own piety. "Oh, dear. I'm not saying you shouldn't smuggle in the statues you want. I just wanted to show you things that are important to me."

Noriko nodded. "True. I'll be honest with you, Shimako-san. The Christian faith is important to me only because it's important to you."

Shimako didn't feel offended in the slightest, in fact, she felt somewhat flattered. "Perhaps that would be acceptable, had we been souers."

Noriko looked down, unsure of what to say. Ever since her pledge to "kill and die" for Shimako, neither had brought up the possibility of them becoming official souers. Yes, ever since her arrival at the mansion Noriko shared the White Rose's room, shared her bed, even shared the breakfast the butler prepared for Rosa Gigantea – but such intimacy, as far as the Gigantea ways were concerned, did not warrant souership. In fact, nothing did. Not until both girls consented to it, physically, verbally, and mentally. _Just like the bodhisattva's pure vows of body, speech and mind_, thought Noriko to herself. _It's all about intention_.

Sachiko and Rei had both expressed their shock at Shimako's delay, given the amazing chemistry between her and Noriko. It had already been a few months. They seemed to be at an impasse.

"The ways of our traditions are perplexing," said Shimako softly, looking up at Maria-sama. The calm mist from the gardens lilted into the chapel, giving the sanctuary a sacred, ethereal ambience. Her hand slowly drifted to the crucifix affixed to the rosary around her neck. "I… I never managed to ask my own onee-sama how she gathered the resolve to make me hers."

"This is Satou Sei right? The predecessor you told me about," confirmed Noriko. She drew close and took Shimako's hand, stroking it fondly. "You don't want to lose anyone, so you try to be happy with the way things are."

"Can you blame me?" protested Shimako gloomily. "After having met you, how could I bear to lose such a precious gift from Heaven?"

"You're so greedy, Shimako-san. So greedy your hunger for love shows in your eyes. On your lips." Noriko sidled up to her crime boss, pouting. "It is possible to keep everyone you want. Hold the others with your right hand, and hold me with your left."

"Patience," said Shimako, pressing her forehead lightly against Noriko's. "There will be plenty of time for that. You share my bed, for goodness's sake. Who can possibly hurt me with you snoring away beside me, with your hand holding mine?"

Noriko sniggered. "Right back at you. Your hair is so long, I've woken up with a couple of strands on my nose before."

Shimako blushed. "Oh dear."

They gazed at each other, oblivious to the Virgin that stared down at them. Their deep breathing warmed the other's lips.

Noriko spoke first. "We've hesitated longer than we need to, Shimako-san. If everyone expects us to be souers, and we have no reason to hold back, then…"

Shimako looked away. "How can you assure me that I won't regret it?"

Noriko looked taken aback. "I've already vowed to die in the name of the Gigantea crest."

"I don't fear for the future of my title. You would make a wonderful White Rose were you my successor. I meant… well… how could you prove that _I _won't be hurt?"

Shimako almost instantly regretted her momentary selfishness as she felt frustration, perhaps even irritation, flash through Noriko's dark eyes. In desperation, for how she didn't want her beloved to be cross, she gave her an apologetic kiss on the mouth, but to her horror, her mouth was stuck – Noriko had bitten down lightly and wouldn't release her sore lip.

"_Ara_?" prompted Shimako coyly, her words slightly muffled.

"It is as you said. I'm not your petite souer yet. That's why you must pay for insulting me, Shimako-san," hissed Noriko, and Shimako gulped as she felt her thin wrists pushed behind her. "You've underestimated me in too many ways. That ends here, in this church you love so dearly, Rosa Gigantea!" The alarmed White Rose stumbled from Noriko's leaning body weight, letting out a cry of surprise as her buttocks hit the side of the church altar. She wanted to rub her sore behind but was ambushed by a hard squeeze in the same area, sending a pleasant tingle shooting through her twitching body. Staring at Noriko's ravenous eyes, she pushed her shoulders lightly, silently begging her to at least take it more slowly. Noriko's indifferent hand roughly brushed aside the silently burning candles and gilded ware, sending flame and wax falling to the steps and the stone floor. Not even the jewel-encrusted crucifix and goblet was spared, and they clanged unpleasantly to the ground from Noriko's impatient force. Shimako cringed, mindful that the statue of the Holy Mother was glaring down at them.

"Please, Noriko! Respect the cross and chalice at the very least!" pleaded the besotted White Rose while stroking her lover's raven hair dotingly.

"You're giving me all sorts of contradictory messages, my lady." Noriko slowed down – but only just. She offered another drenched, delicious kiss to satisfy the quietly moistening Shimako. The crime baroness felt that pair of small hands behind her once again, squeezing her hungrily. She raised her head and exposed her neck, squealing, a rare, sexy mewl that many would have died to hear but only Noriko was permitted to. She clasped her junior's trembling body with her shaking legs, hugging the other's waist possessively. She burned her grey eyes into Noriko's. She was letting her do this not because she felt apologetic, but because she wanted it too. "Noriko. Noriko. Noriko." She couldn't get enough of even uttering that name, perfect as it sounded to her blushing ears. It felt pleasurable just to shout it out aloud, and the fact that it showed on her mewing face overpowered the other with yet more desire. She wanted to shout out more, to tell Noriko she was more than ready, to command her to catapult her mind out of time and space. But it was already enough. Rosa Gigantea's voice was no longer the tame, decorous tone it usually was. Having lost its demureness and modesty, it echoed throughout the tall walls of the church in avid lust instead. The ecstasy was excruciating. What was Noriko doing to her? She was so warm, so kind, and so damp. Wait, was this dampness coming from her, or both of them? Who cared? Everywhere felt damp, and the explosive sensations coming from their treasures were irresistible.

Noriko gave a gentle push and Shimako felt her cheek press against the chaste white cloth on wood. She flittered between closing her eyes to savour Noriko's fingers and glancing down to watch her junior work her magic. Her blouse had already been pulled far enough to expose her left shoulder and breast, and Noriko had made quick work of her wet lace underwear, pulling it down to her knees. Noriko inched closer; her eyes wide open in reverence and wonder, for this was an unimaginable honour Shimako was bestowing on her… A kiss, such a mischievous yet respectful kiss where it mattered most, and the writhing Shimako screamed sharply, searching wildly for Noriko's chemise and pulling it to bear the waves of pleasure lapping at her shore. She gripped Noriko's shoulder, stroking her arm, clenching her hair almost inconsiderately. She grasped the edge of the altar with her free hand, unable to do anything but moan quietly as minute by blissful minute her body was lost. She was enveloped by Noriko's embrace and knew that as long as she held her, God was in his Heaven and all was right with the world. Yet how naughty Noriko was becoming! She'd never bargained for this when she recruited her – what kind of a subordinate was she nurturing? What temptress had she unleashed, who could batter down her virgin doors and dismiss her Catholic chastity so easily? "You are so cruel!" whispered the White Rose mock-reproachfully, biting lightly on a stray finger that drew circles around her hard nipple before pressing tenderly on her lip. "You who love me even in my dreams, succubus!"

"You're one to talk. You kill men without blinking. And where's your piety now?" growled Noriko mercilessly, her mere hot breath enough to curl Shimako's toes. Surely, then, her nose, lips, tongue, and hands were like stars, furnaces of passion with the power to shape and mould worlds. And by God's wounds did she mould away at her senior's curves. "Huh? Where is it, Shimako-san?" insisted the Buddhist girl, blushing in satisfaction at the whimpers and moans of thrilled, melting surrender. Beyond all thought except Noriko, the enthralled Shimako shouted out some incoherent reply, her voice wild and throaty with a raging longing for her seducer. No one had ever heard her like this before: not even herself. Her eyes closed again in paralysed bliss as Noriko moved up, kissing and sucking gently as she lifted her lithe body from the altar. But Noriko herself had weakened too – it was surely serious business, entertaining a crime dame. They crashed unceremoniously to the ground, with Shimako's legs spread wide as Noriko hovered over her protectively. "Yes. You are greedy. But I'm greedy too. I suppose I'll have to fulfil us both and stay with you… if only to quell your fears," moaned Noriko, kissing Shimako deeply again, her dripping tongue wandering about in the other's welcoming mouth.

With her hair spilled out behind her, her blouse ripped and torn this way and that, Shimako's quivering shoulders had been laid bare, along with her torso. All that was left to cover her upper body was her rosary. That silver crucifix… it lay between Shimako's breasts, gleaming in silent witness to their love.

That rosary was all that lay between Noriko and the ultimate prize.

"May I borrow this?" hissed the smuggler of Buddhist art. An exhausted Shimako stared somewhat absently at her as she grabbed the necklace and tugged keenly. The former moaned for her to stop, or at least slow down, so she could keep up and probably enjoy this for a bit longer. The rosary was a stubborn little thing, and Noriko failed several times before she finally dislodged it and yanked the necklace from Shimako's skin, her forearm rubbing along the latter's breasts generously as she did so. Shimako felt her back arch in response, crying loudly in frenzied delight as she felt the rosary leave her. Her sighs and moans continued to bounce off the chapel walls. Would the Holy Mother intercede for her? Surely the Lord was livid with rage. But this Noriko… oh, what kind of souer had she chosen? This naughty, horny, devoted little sister who loved to tease and please her so?

The prize was won. Having torn off her own lingerie, the victorious, triumphant Noriko pressed herself against Shimako, her own cheeks blushing in gratification as she moved with a charming lack of finesse and a dollop of fanatical sincerity. She did so for a while, and their sighs would have probably drowned out any organist's melody, were he here to see something so scandalous. Their eyes swam with each other's, and their mouths were open in astonishment at the enjoyment they could give one another. Unable to be separated despite their already incredible intimacy, Noriko bore down on her mistress, their bodies uniting completely she cuddled her in her arms. She continued to move, taking Shimako to a different kind of heaven. "Shimako-san. I love you."

"Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Noriko, don't leave me. Yes. Don't leave me. Don't leave me," begged Shimako in climax, her nails digging hard into Noriko. Their perspiring skin pressed and rubbed against the other feverishly. _I fear not to lose salvation… for I've murdered enough to send me to Hell. But I fear to lose you beyond belief_, she thought.

As Shimako regained her breath in subdued silence, Noriko slowly rose and stared at her clenched fist. It held the holiest of prizes: the rosary of the Gigantea family, the one which Sei had once worn around her own neck too. "I'll have to keep this for now. That would make me your bouton… onee-sama," wheezed the panting new heir.

Lying prone on the hard wooden floor, Shimako stared up at her partner-in-crime, dazed and awestruck. She remained quiet for a few minutes, her fingers stroking Noriko's stomach lightly while she slowly wiped away the saliva from the corner of her mouth. She caressed her new bouton admiringly, wondering if she herself could ever be so daring. A titillating, gleeful giggle escaped her. "Oh, my. Was the rosary what you were getting at? You could have just asked…"

"And miss out on loving you with all my being? No, thanks."

So this was their souer rite. So this was how Noriko had been initiated as a bouton. How reprehensible! How immoral! How disgraceful! How mind-blowing. Shimako purred up her petite souer, fluttering her eyelashes. "I've given you everything. My body… my heart… my God, my rosary too…"

"Do you want it back?" whispered Noriko.

Shimako smiled, reaching up silently. Noriko grinned and leaned down obligingly. Rosa Gigantea took her cheeks with her hands and pulled down. Noriko savoured the loving kiss: a reward for the roller coaster she had ridden with Shimako. "Something taken from a maiden can never be given back. She who is the taker has two choices: to assume responsibility or to run away. Knowing you, you are no longer one to run away.

"I was too distracted to stop you, my lover, but you are now my petite souer, my bouton for life. I couldn't ask for a greater honour. Welcome to the Lily Council and to the Gigantea family. Now you can be truly proud to die for me."

* * *

Before the silent statue of the Virgin Mary, Noriko tenderly draped her wrinkled blouse around Shimako's bare, petite shoulders. "Are you feeling chilly?" asked the Buddhist statue trafficker-cum-connoisseur attentively. An exultant Shimako smiled and shook her head, her cheeks rosy and full from Noriko's affection. The chapel felt so quiet, almost dull, without their sighs and gasps and grunts. She sat on the front pew of the chapel, staring blissfully up at the cross that neither judged nor condemned her. Yet.

"I have something to ask of you," she said.

"Your first orders?" whispered the new bouton eagerly. She fingered the crucifix on her necklace proudly.

"For the last few weeks, Yumi-san successfully infiltrated the Drill ranks as a representative of the police force. But I am afraid Sachiko-sama may have underestimated Touko's cunning and cruelty. She couldn't have been deceived by our ruse so easily. She must be hiding some card of her own. Soon we will be forced to act, one way or another." Shimako closed her eyes as Noriko draped her arms around her and nuzzled her ear. "Oh, Noriko, at least let me finish."

"Was I stopping you?" said Noriko innocently. She coaxed Shimako to rise from her seat. Shimako looked at her reproachfully, but relented far too quickly as Noriko pressed herself against her mistress's slender back. The other's hands took the hint, grasping hold of the pew in white-hot anticipation. Clutching Shimako's waist and bare shoulder, Noriko's lips trailed provocatively along her spine, and she noticed Shimako's fingers tightening on the pew backrest.

"Your hair… it smells like myrrh."

The flustered White Rose took a deep breath to calm her returning excitement. "As I was saying, our hand will soon be forced by Drill, but I want you to clear a path – _ah_! – for the destruction of Drill. Lead a battalion of Iron Hawks to – _mmph_ – the Pacific oilrig. Don't forget your shotgun – _oh_! Please, are you even listening to me?"

"Somehow, I managed to." The bouton licked her mentor's pale neck in the light of the stained glass, and the latter shut her eyes tight, whimpering for much, much more.

"As you should know by now, Shimako-san, I don't disappoint."

* * *

**Next chapter: The forces gather for war! Yumi has gained Touko's trust, but is Touko hiding something of her own? What secrets lurk within the tycoon's heart? Yumi will soon find out, and the answers will not come without a heavy price.**

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 13_

Name: Matsudaira Touko

Family: None

Rank: None

Sphere of Influence: Japan, United States, Middle East, Africa

Preferred weapon: Unknown

Profile: Bordering on the psychotic, the cynical Touko is the brilliant young CEO of Drill Industries. Named after her similarly shaped hairstyle, Drill is an oil cartel spearheading heavy offshore drilling in the world's most fragile ecologies. Influential among conservative leaders in Japan, the Arab nations and the United States, Touko maintains a merciless monopoly over private competitors with her own paramilitary. The Lily Council's political interests in Europe clash with her intentions to drill in the Mediterranean, and after imprisoning and torturing Yumi, Touko prepares to take what is rightfully hers by force.

Touko is a relative of Kashiwagi and Sachiko, a sadistic girl who doesn't mind hurting herself to hurt Yumi. But her mistake shall be underestimating Yumi's inner strength. Because after a year and a half with the Lily Council, Yumi is no longer the same girl she used to be. Indeed, their bond is such that Touko's cruelty will be revealed for what it really is: vulnerability, and Yumi's defeat transformed for what it really will be: victory.

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 14_

Name: The Iron Hawks

Family: All

Rank: Secret forces

Preferred weapon: Versatile

Profile: If the Financial Guard is the specialist anti-Mafia unit of Italy, then the Iron Hawks are their dark counterpart, with their existence, training and funding all owed to the Roses. The tradition of command has been passed down from Rose to bouton until the generation of Sachiko, Rei and Shimako. Until such a heavy task as the avenging of Sei, the Iron Hawks were rarely deployed. Not even Kashiwagi knew of their existence. But with final victory looming on the Lily Council's doorstep, perhaps there is no longer any reason to stop these loyal, nameless soldiers from continuing the fight…


	12. Actress's Mask, Wilting Rose

**Chapter 12: Actress's Mask, Wilting Rose**

* * *

Hullo to the weekend and welcome to the penultimate chapter of _Our Lives for Our Sisters_! Yumi now faces an important juncture in her career of crime. For many of her missions have involved serving the Red Rose, whilst this newest assignment has forced her to take a proactive stance against the new enemy, away from the safe arms of her grande souer. Her time as Sachiko's bouton has reached its climax: she must take on Touko, the CEO of Drill, in more than one way as tensions rise between the two girls, secrets are uncovered and confessed, trust is betrayed and lives are gambled.

Thanks for coming so far into the story! We're almost at the end… please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

_Matsudaira Tower, Crete. Chief Executive Officer's chamber_

"In merely three months, I've lost at least several billion dollars' worth of investments and oil thanks to four sabotaged rigs," raged Touko, slamming a small red fist on the ornate table before her. She glanced up at Yumi. "They've sunk into the sea from heavy damage. Entire divisions of my paratroopers have been lost trying to stop these attacks by the Lily Council's forces. While it's true that I've gotten more information about the souers' movements thanks to you, all those movements seem to be is more disruption, interruption, and interference! Lost money, that's what it amounts to! Why am I always one step behind them? Could it be that they know that I'm watching them so they plan ahead? No, it can't be. I'm the one with an informant. And the Italian police depend on me for their funds. They can't be working against me now. They sent you to help me, for goodness' sake."

Touko stared hard at Yumi. "It's so bizarre isn't it, my loyal helper? I've been on the back foot ever since you got here."

Yumi, despite having learnt the code language of the Roses to send them secret messages, didn't have formal training in espionage, but even she knew that to keep an impassive face, perhaps betray some shock, was most appropriate to the situation. She could only bow apologetically. "The Roses are cruel and wise," she said lamely.

She didn't tell Touko that _she_ was the mole, the spy that Rosa Chinensis had sent. She didn't tell Touko that the Lily Council had already subjugated Kashiwagi's forces, compelling him and Yuki to cooperate with the strategic lies of the Lily Council. Really, her fake credentials and qualifications had all been fabricated and forged by her brother, to allow her entry into Matsudaira Tower and earn its owner's trust. And now, it would seem, Touko was sensing that ever since Yumi's arrival, unusually bad things had been happening to her sprawling business empire.

Touko sat back on her tall swivel chair, rubbing her forehead. "You don't know what it's like. To be shouldered with something you don't even care that much about." She paused, sighing.

"Damn it, I want to be an actress. I want to be on stage and hear the audience clapping for my stellar interpretation of Macbeth's wife."

"Huh?" blurted Yumi in confusion.

"An actress," snapped Touko. "You know, I'd so much rather be in some drama club now, instead of sitting here worrying about my grandfather's legacy and his obsessive fetish with oil. It's got to have something to do with his trips to America. I didn't stand a chance when he retired. Off I went to become his heir, when it's so much nicer to worry about how you need to position yourself on stage when you're acting out a tragedy."

Yumi paused; sensing wisely that the dynamic had somehow changed. "Acting is fascinating," she said honestly. "It's something we all do."

"I guess that was why I was interested in it to begin with. No one – including me – does anything except act." Touko's eyes were cloudy in thought. "I don't know about you, but I bet you're acting in some way right now."

Yumi kept herself from shifting uncomfortably. Touko's words were utterly correct, and were she to deduce that her acting was all done in the name of destroying her business… Yumi tried to steer the conversation to the less dangerous aspects of acting, prompting Touko with a question. "And why do you say you act, Touko-sama?"

Touko shrugged. "I had to do this. The business depended on me. In a sense, I was forced into a situation I didn't expect or necessarily want to be in. And for the last couple of years I've been acting to keep Drill, to keep it supreme. Just like you, policewoman, although I suppose our circumstances are different. Don't you make a show in front of your seniors to earn your money and get promoted?" She looked at Yumi sharply. "I was going to ask you to tell me more about yourself, Yumi-sama, because in the end you're not exactly a suspicion-free person. But for now I trust you enough to know that… well, I don't need to interrogate you."

Yumi could only bow, and for the first time, she felt guilty for deceiving such an unusually sharp and insightful junior.

"Thank you, Touko-sama."

* * *

It was night, and Yumi could see that Touko was exhausted. While her every movement was still being transmitted to Sachiko, she could not resist attending to the sleepy CEO more than was necessary. She had already prepared a mug of hot chocolate with creamy marshmallows for her "boss," setting it before her on a coaster. "How else may I serve you, Touko-sama?" she asked, her hand turning down the switch that controlled the brightness of the chamber's light.

"I feel tired. I've had so many contracts to sign today, even as another one of my oilrigs was destroyed. Those damn souers. And especially those Roses. It cannot be denied. Someone is feeding them information." Touko laid back on her swivel chair, closing her eyes momentarily. "Watch over me."

Yumi nodded, surprised by the unexpectedly intimate, vulnerable order. "As you command."

For a full fifteen minutes, she simply stood before Touko's desk and watched the CEO nap into the middle of the night.

She was just a little girl. And only now did Yumi notice that for all of Touko's business and executive connections, there was never anyone in this room with her. There was never a guest, never a friend, never a family member or relative here. Touko's chamber was massive, with two satin couches, a Persian rug, and the vast panoramic window that allowed her the brilliant view of Crete. But only she enjoyed such luxury. Even on the occasions Yumi wasn't in the room, she had never once seen anyone else going in.

Touko was probably very lonely. And for that, she had to act like she wasn't. No, this was for sure. Yumi knew it for certain.

Yumi looked down guiltily, sympathy stirring in her heart for this awkwardly solitary girl. Perhaps there could be a happy ending if there was some kind of alliance between the Lily Council and Drill, or if she could somehow convince Touko of the Lily Council's greatness. Yet how could she do that when Rei and Yoshino were destroying Touko's rigs one by one, thanks to the information Yumi was leaking?

She had given it some thought already. There was only one more year left to go before, according to souer tradition, the Roses stepped down and she, along with Yoshino, ascended. It was time for her to think about finding her own petite souer.

"Touko-chan…" she whispered, unable to restrain the momentary care and affection in her voice. It was the affection that naturally comes with staying with anyone, even an apparent enemy, for several months. It was a very human feeling of care, one that was not apologetic. She would never apologize for her onee-sama's orders. But still, she could not help feeling a bit guilty.

"The CEO of Drill as my petite souer?" giggled Yumi to herself quietly. "What an adventure that would be."

Not one to drift away easily thanks for her insomniac tendencies, Touko smiled sleepily. "Thanks for letting me share my concerns with you. It's one of the few times I've been honest." Yumi let out a hesitant grin, and Touko sniggered. "It's difficult isn't it? Acting, I mean. Because it's not just professional actors who make fake expressions and say false lines. Acting is as much as keeping up a smile when you're hurting inside. And it's difficult to keep up a face of loyalty when you're nothing more than a puppet hand for Rosa Chinensis, Yumi-sama," she added, face twisting into an unrecognizable, sinister monstrosity. Her irises glimmered in the dimness.

Yumi's eyes widened in response. After so long, how – ? "Touko-chan, what are you saying?"

The lights suddenly became bright again. The door had opened, and a girl with an unusually tall frame strode in. She wore a plain jacket and dark, leg-hugging trousers. Her hair was also unusually long, and it swished like a horse's tail behind her head. "Hosokawa Kanako has evidence for my accusations. Does this look familiar?"

The new arrival called Kanako smirked grimly and held up Yumi's homing device, which had been somehow pickpocketed from her trousers.

"You thief!" cried Yumi in panic, not knowing what else to say. "When – "

"You're not the only one with espionage skills, Yumi-sama. In fact, I'd say as a professional assassin, I've got one up over you," said Kanako, her somewhat hoarse, husky voice full of savage, vindictive triumph.

"And I wonder who's the true thief," mocked Touko, "she who steals what should not have been brought here in the first place, or she who steals information and hearts?" She narrowed her eyes. "I assume you know which one you are, Yumi-sama. Tell me, my brilliant actress. If you didn't know me for who I am, would you have felt more comfortable in feeding Sachiko-sama our business secrets?"

Yumi hesitated, but it was too late. "It was a good try anyway, Yumi-sama." Touko clicked her fingers. "Paratroopers!" she cried, and at that moment, the door burst open again to reveal a contingent of Drill naval soldiers, their faces hidden by balaclavas and rifles pointed at Yumi. "Take her in! You deserve nothing less."

As the soldiers began to fire, Yumi calmly threw off her sleek formal coat, and by the time it passed her head she had raised her pistols, and with two loud gunshots, two of the men had fallen dead. She remembered the mentor who had been second only to Sachiko herself: Sei. She thanked Sachiko silently for allowing her to train in both the art of the dual handgun as well as the submachine, for she doubted sneaking in a Tommy – Sachiko's own symbol of dominance – would have passed by Touko's eyes. For now, she calmly stood her ground, ducking underneath a firestorm of bullets to shoot at the soldiers' legs. Two fell to the ground, screaming in pain, and Yumi quickly pivoted back up with a sweep of her foot. She fired to her right, then to her left, felling four men in two heartbeats. She felt two bullets whizz past her face, drawing a trickle of blood and almost cutting off her ear. She didn't let that distract her as she fought back, shooting angrily at the attackers.

_I need to get out of here_, she thought wildly to herself.

Touko watched her, her grin widening as she licked her lips. "You're not bad," she admitted quietly, resting her chin on an arm that had planted its elbow on the table. "I want to break that spirit with my own fingers. It's not just personal anymore. It's metaphysical."

Yumi dashed to her left, her black shoes skidding along the carpeted floor as she disposed of another three attackers. The troopers advanced over the corpses of their comrades, but Rosa Chinensis en bouton would not back down. Another four fell to her Beretta. She spun, allowing an emptied cartridge to fall to the ground. In an almost boastful reflection of Sachiko's training, she whipped up her heeled foot and kicked the falling cartridge, sending it spinning towards an advancing guard's head and knocking him out cold. He fell silently, and his comrades looked stunned.

_Onee-sama. I don't know how I ended up like this, in some fancy tower fighting a group of armed men. I don't even know how, somewhere along the line, I learned how to handle guns._

_All I know is that I'm proud of myself, that I can fight for you like this. And I have you to thank for that. That night, when you made me your petite souer by the piano_.

"How many?" said Kanako quietly, watching as the surrounded Yumi continued to hold her own against the Drill soldiers.

"About twelve, Kanako-sama?" groaned a heavily injured trooper who lay on the ground, his stomach bleeding with a fatal wound.

"It's so pathetic. You're pathetic. How are you going to face the Lily Council when they arrive if you can't even take out a rat of a spy?" Kanako advanced, her foosteps soundless. "But I guess that's my job as Touko's assassin. And Yumi-sama is no rat, but a souer. And that is what's most disappointing of all." As Yumi continued to fire at the hiding soldiers, Kanako wrenched a rifle from one of the dead paratroopers' hands, swinging it with all her might against Yumi's head. "I once admired the souers of the Lily Council, especially Yumi-san, who was like a goddess amongst angels," said Kanako bitterly. "How far the Lily Council has fallen to collaborate with disgusting male police. That Yumi would use her brother's name for herself – !"

There was a sickening crack and a ringing echo of the rifle's butt against bone. Yumi felt her mind go blank as Touko's sneering face dissolved away and her snide chuckle melt into silence. The battle was unexpectedly over. Then she saw red as blood began to drip from her head, and then black as she fell to the carpet, unconscious.

* * *

She awoke pinned to an old table with rotting wood. The world was dark, and it would stay dark for several hours. All she knew right now was that some dark cloth blindfolded her. She looked around, to no effect. She moved her arm and felt rope against her wrist instead. She tried her other hand, then her legs. She now realized she was tied spread-eagled, much to her alarm. She knew she was wearing some prisoner's one-piece blouse, and she couldn't feel her shoes. She was barefoot. What was going on?

"So. You've awakened from Kanako's unkind blow, have you? Yumi-sama."

"Touko-chan… is that you?" wondered Yumi. She craned her head, but it was useless in a world of black. "What are you planning?"

"I'll be the one to ask questions," rang out Touko's voice. Indeed, she was standing right beside the table Yumi was tied to, in a dim room with a cold floor. "So you betrayed me. Kanako is here, too. She's veeeery upset, so she's lurking behind me in the shadows."

"I was never on your side to begin with," replied Yumi calmly, her heart beating faster. So the game was up, but now she needed to somehow get herself out of this spot. "I am not working for Kashiwagi-san. I am Rosa Chinensis en bouton. If you knew that already, then why – ?"

"_I said I'M the one asking questions, not YOU_!" shrieked Touko abruptly, and her hateful voice echoed like a tormented siren off the cold walls. Yumi jumped and fell silent, intimidated and, for the first time, slightly afraid. "How easily do you forget that you're the prisoner, Yumi-sama? How easily do you forget that you _betrayed_ me? That you are a _liar_! Do you have any idea how I feel about that? About having my worst suspicions confirmed?" Touko took a deep breath, her twisted, demonic expression receding into the shadows of her face. "The real question is this: if you were never on my side to begin with, why didn't you act sooner? Why didn't you kill me outright? I placed my safety in your hands from the very beginning. You had many, many chances, long before I confirmed your communications with Sachiko-sama."

"Because it wasn't my orders to kill you. I was just sent here to gather the information we'd need to destroy your global assets." Yumi paused. "In all honesty, the Lily Council doesn't prefer to destroy. Were you to surrender and agree to negotiations, we'd be able to pool our resources together and control the Mediterranean together." She wanted to look at Touko, but perhaps this wasn't the best time to request anything from her. "And to be honest, I didn't want to kill you to begin with. So I just did my job. Did I have any other choice? I owe everything to my onee-sama. I wouldn't dare to disobey her." She could almost feel Touko looking at her in disbelief. "I mean it. Were we not in this situation, we could have been friends."

"You felt guilty? Such hypocrisy." Touko's voice was scornful. "So self-righteous, it makes me sick."

"Maybe. But I'm not a robot. I'm not a dog. No matter where I'm placed, whether it's with the police, Drill, or even the Lily Council, I still have a human conscience. I will think what I think, no matter what I do."

Touko laughed sharply. "So you're saying you betrayed me while not wanting to betray me." She shook her head. "Sounds like a coward's confused words, wishy-washy hesitations of a dreamer."

"I won't deny that I was scared," said Yumi honestly. "I wanted to help you, but I needed to fulfil onee-sama's task. I didn't know what I would say when you found out. Whether you defeated me or whether I could have beaten you isn't the problem. The question was if we could have done it any other way."

Touko stopped in her tracks, before shaking her head in wonder. "You're amazing, Yumi-sama. So amazing that I wish to ask you a question. See…" Her eyes gleamed, although Yumi couldn't glimpse her younger face. "Since you're so good at balancing on the tightrope between loyalty and betrayal, have you ever wondered what it's like to walk the line between life and death? To drown… without dying?" Touko smiled. "Kanako?"

Yumi now heard the voice of the Drill assassin. "Gladly, Touko-sama." Kanako stepped forward, no longer holding the rifle, but something much more appropriate for the circumstances at present. It was simply an emptied Calpis bottle, refilled with water.

Yumi suddenly felt Kanako's hand shoving some fluffy thing against her lips. The callous handling felt painful. "What are you doing? Touko-chan! Kanako-chan!" she cried, realizing it was… some kind of cloth. "Stop it!"

"You must be feeling thirsty after such an epic fight with my troops." Touko grinned viciously. "Make sure the towel cuts into her lips, so it hurts even to scream."

Yumi coughed and gagged as Kanako forced the rag further into her mouth. She tried to bite and tear the towel away from Kanako, but she was clearly at a strength disadvantage. "Lift your head. Lift it, dammit!" snarled Kanako, slapping Yumi's cheek and causing a red flush to sweep across the latter's face. She welted her again and again, three times on each side, before slipping a rough hand under Yumi's struggling head and tying a crushing knot underneath her ruffled hair. The latter's screams and shouts could no longer bounce off the walls of the chamber. She could hear little except her own frantic heartbeat. She thrashed and bucked with all her might, but she was helpless and voiceless now.

"A couple of years ago, I oversaw something beautiful while on a business trip in America. They have this lovely method of interrogation that no one over there's really sure what to call. Torture? The do-gooders say so. Enhanced technique? Whatever. All I know is that it's a wonderful weapon against servicemen, terrorists, criminals, and police alike. It's even better against traitors like you. So let's just call it for what it is. And do it."

Yumi felt her heart leap into her throat as she realized what Touko intended. She let out a muffled cry of protest, struggling against the ropes and not caring that they were scraping painfully against her skin. "To high finance. And to those who presume to deceive me," gushed Touko, sneering as Kanako unscrewed the lid off the Calpis bottle and, in slow relish, began to pour its contents onto Yumi's mouth. The tied towel began to slowly dampen, filling Yumi's mouth with the sinister gathering of cool water. The wet, choking sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was far more frightening than being shot, more terrifying than being blown to pieces. This was a simulated, death intended to slowly suffocate and crush one's heart with lack of oxygen and despair. Yumi screamed loudly through the dampening towel, her mouth filling up and bubbling with H2O. She felt it slowly, slowly seeping past her tongue, her gums and teeth, and trickling into the back of her mouth, slowly, slowly –

Touko began to laugh, unable to glimpse the pure terror and panic in Yumi's eyes, behind Yumi's blindfold. "I'm sorry, Yumi-sama. The noise you're making is just too funny."

"_GGgrrrhrrrrghGhGhh_," was the nonsensical, petrified reply from Yumi as Kanako sadistically continued to pour, tipping the bottle further until excess water was flowing onto Yumi's face, into her nose, into the small gaps where the cloth didn't cover Yumi's lips. _Onee-sama_, she thought, as she flitted in and out of consciousness even while heaving violently and snorting out fluids involuntarily.

_I'm so sorry. I've always tried to be a good petite souer. I was always trying to be who you wanted me to be. I never begged or even asked for help, not unless I truly, desperately needed it._

_Please, this is one of those few times._

_Please save me. Save me now._

_I don't want to die. I never wanted to die. _

_I'm not even sure if I'm dying. But it's just so scary, this feeling. So painful to drown yet not die._

_I didn't mind hurting others for you. I gave up all hopes of a clean life for you. Now, please save me. I don't want to end like this. Not even I deserve this… do I?_

But no one came. The Red Rose never came to her rescue, to save her from this shameful humiliation. Nothing came except more water, more choking, clogging, suffocating, and merciless water. She had never felt so abandoned, so alone, even though she knew, she told herself over and over in her head, Sachiko didn't even know what was happening, this wasn't her fault. Kanako licked her lips as the Calpis bottle emptied itself, and she picked up another one that Touko's guards had prepared. This one had been left in the refrigerator beforehand for several hours, and it was ice-cold. Not even aware of that, Yumi convulsed, tussling to free herself, but her world was already flickering even in the blackness. She could taste nothing. She could inhale nothing. It was as if she was in a vast ocean, sinking with weights –

"Have you ever tried swimming in the arctic seas, Yumi-sama?" asked Kanako innocently. "It's quite different to the beaches around here, I promise. Well, we're not going to blow so much money for you to go up there and try it out. Not when you can experience it right here."

Yumi gasped, unable to even express her pleas for mercy, to stop the waterboarding. It was too late for her as the freezing water splashed against her and rushed into her nostrils, soaking deep into her gag and blocking the little air that could squeeze into her windpipe. The rimy shock was utterly crushing. Her lungs – they were filling up with the cold death of hoarfrost. She continued to thrash, her life-loving fear renewed despite her injured and exhausted body. She slammed and bashed herself against the table, terrified of the dark and that horrible, evil drowning feeling, until she thought she was dead and wasn't and wished she was. Her hands and feet were bound so tightly, and her wrists and ankles were raw, sore bleeding –

Water sprayed from Yumi's nostrils as she gurgled feebly in fatigue. Perhaps a dozen more seconds and her brain would –

"Touko-sama. Any more and this might end up as an unfortunate accident."

The CEO nodded. "You're right, Kanako-san. Stop now. And lift the blindfold. Let her see me."

Kanako stopped pouring and laid aside the bottle, before lifting Yumi's twitching head to tear down the sodden gag from her lips. Yumi felt the soaked cloth in her mouth ripped down roughly, and in a single painful moment, she could also glimpse brightness. The light reflected the Drill director's sadistic eyes, the eyes of a girl who was used to betrayal and didn't mind betraying others too. Touko bent down, taking Yumi's wet face in her hand. Her lips hovered above Yumi's shaking mouth. The words that she now spoke were utterly cruel, devoid of any compassion and overflowing with evil in the same way Yumi's mouth was overflowing with water.

"Yumi-sama. How do you feel?"

Yumi's bloodshot eyes wandered about wildly, like a corpse's first moments. She could make out some blinding suns – no, they were ceiling light bulbs – but it was Touko's voice that was clearest. She made a funny noise and retched, vomiting out the brimming, excess fluid. Water spilled out from her jammed throat and flowing out her lips. A sickening, lurching noise came from the recesses of her chest as the waterboarding took its physical toll. Kanako smirked, and Touko couldn't help giggling as the ridiculous, half-gargling, half-barfing noise from Yumi ended with her gasping and panting in terror and pain. The CEO of Drill placed a dainty hand to her mouth, not caring that Yumi's sputtering was dashing water against her face. "How does it feel to know that I will always be worthier to belong to Sachiko-sama? Well, not that I'd ever work for her, not like the dog that's you. Look at you. You can't even put on your blouse by yourself right now."

"A lie," gasped a quivering, wet, cold, tired Yumi on the brink of death, still choking and sputtering uncontrollably. She stared at Touko, and for a moment even Touko felt taken aback. For a half-drowned person, Yumi's gaze was unexpectedly intense. "A lie. Was… was it all a lie?" she rasped. "_Answer me, Touko-chan_!"

"Are you asking about my trust in you? Whether I knew all along about your true mistress?" said Touko curiously, suppressing her momentary fear. How could she not be broken yet? How could her spirit be so… resilient? And her eyes – why were they still full of life?

"N… no." Yumi's insides were still churning and she wanted to throw up, but she forced herself to speak. She forced desperately needed air out of her flailing lungs and throat. "The story of your loneliness… your love for acting… that you shared with me. Was that all… made up?"

Touko looked surprised, but her expression was sincere and serious. "It was not a lie. Well, to be fair, I can't believe you fell for how I pretended to trust you. That is a skill of drama, you know. To make the audience believe your rehearsed lines, to have them feel your practiced emotions, which you can't feel yourself unless you force yourself to. Obviously you're not the sharpest secret agent out there. First rule of espionage, Yumi-sama: don't be so naïve as to think that you're the only one with secrets. That's the basic idea of spying, isn't it? I think the Lily Council is dropping its recruitment standards." Touko stared down at her as she lifted away her hand.

"But no. My love of the stage wasn't a lie."

Yumi was too weak to nod, but if she could have done that she would have. Yes, the trust had been a lie, but Touko's pain wasn't. And in some flickering, almost unconvincing way, that was just enough.

"Touko-sama. I've already crushed the homing device and disposed of it, so the Lily Council probably knows that we have apprehended their spy," said Kanako. "We'd best make preparations."

"You're right, Kanako-san. The storm's begun to move toward our way. I want all our forces mobilized and falling in to Matsudaira Tower in nineteen hours. Don't hold back our reserves. We'll need all we can to beat the Iron Hawks.

"I'm going to make Yumi-sama pay for betraying me. But what I despise even more is that she regrets doing so, and wants me to form an agreement with the Lily Council. Naïve coward." Touko shoved Yumi back onto the table as Kanako grabbed her wrists. "Blindfold her again," commanded Touko. "Let's upgrade the intensity. Bring the cattleprod."

Her mouth bleeding, Yumi bit into the gag instinctively as Kanako fettered her neck with a leashed choker and began to pull. "Get up." The words were cold and lifeless, not even filled with anger. Just nothingness. Yumi's bare legs trembled as she felt herself forced up from the bench. The room was so cold, the ground even colder as she felt her feet touch broken glass. Tears flowed from behind her blindfold as the caltrop-like shards dug into her merely human flesh. At least the flowing blood gave some warmth.

"Let's go," said Kanako viciously, tugging. Yumi staggered, before the ache in her neck forced her to follow her captors.

_Touko-chan. I may not be as strong as you, and I'm probably stupid compared to you. But you don't know me. You're wrong if this will break me._

_I am Fukusawa Yumi of the Chinensis family. Sachiko onee-sama chose me. _

_And I have decided to choose you_.

* * *

Something was clearly wrong.

The homing device had somehow been lost. It was probably destroyed. Her bouton hadn't contacted her for three days now, and in terms of an intelligence operation, which usually lasted for several months, that gave cause for worry. That was the reason for this emergency meeting today. Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Foetida sat by a round table, attended to by Rei's cousin and bouton. "Yumi… This can only mean that Touko, somehow, managed to find evidence against her and taken her into custody. To think that I promised Yumi a date when she returned," said the Red Rose bitterly. Her elbows pressed agitatedly against the table. "I couldn't even manage this operation properly, how can I have ever give her the date she wants? Will she even come back, I wonder?"

Surely her agent's – her bouton's – execution was all she could expect?

Yoshino looked at Rei sadly as the latter stood up and moved around to put a hand on Sachiko's shoulder. "First, just to let you know, going on a date is easier than an undercover mission. Secondly, don't shoot me for saying this, but I'm glad you feel this way, Sachiko. To pine and worry so deeply for someone isn't always a bad thing, especially when you didn't used to feel such compassion and attachment."

"How so?" asked Sachiko miserably. Her teacup, still full with hot Earl Grey, stood forgotten.

"I still remember that night when we were ambushed by Kashiwagi-san's police," said Yoshino, stepping forward. "Sachiko-sama, you actually asked Yumi-san to protect you. In front of all those officers, too! I guess it doesn't matter, but I've never seen you ask anyone to support you before."

"Isn't this very operation proof that you've changed?" added Rei. "You entrusted, for the very first time, a junior with such an important mission. You let her go off on her own, monitoring only the information she disclosed to us. And even if she's now in danger, you were prepared to risk that for her assignment. Doesn't that show how invested you are in her as a bouton? That is no weakness, Sachiko! That's exactly how the souer system is supposed to work: a grande souer sends her petite souer out to die, and the petite souer goes willingly… and the grande souer does everything to protect her."

The Red Rose stared at the white tablecloth. "Have I changed? Thanks to Yumi? Yes, perhaps I have. I certainly feel like a different person to the 'me' who made her my souer at gunpoint. Perhaps the fact that she was never angry with me bothered my heart. Perhaps the fact that she didn't even have to forgive me agitated me. But somewhere along the way I must have given up and learned to accept her ways. And…"

Rosa Chinensis didn't know it, but her eyes were filled with tears. "Her ways are so special. And I never appreciated them like I should have."

Rei looked away, her eyes shining. "I'm not sure if any of us did until it was a little too late."

"Rosa Chinensis, _dozo_," said Yoshino quickly, hurrying to Sachiko and offering a fresh handkerchief. Sachiko stared at it blankly. "Your, um," indicated Yoshino uncomfortably, pointing at her own eyes.

Sachiko suddenly chuckled, and took the cloth from the Yellow bouton's fingers. "I'm sorry. I am not even half the Rosa Chinensis Youko-sama was. What am I doing?" She dabbed at her long eyelashes. "What's happening to me, that I must be so weak?"

Rei smiled, her grip around Sachiko's shoulder tightening firmly and encouragingly. "I don't want to make you hurl, but you're finally learning about love. It took a while, but now you know what keeps our kind sane in this kind of world. Yumi-chan might be captured and I dare not to think of what that Touko might be putting her through. But your bouton has still managed to pass on to us the coordinates of not only the oil rigs of Drill, but Touko-chan's headquarters, Matsudaira Tower. Rosa Chinensis, I propose mobilizing all who are available in this room to end Drill's interference. We'll bring the Iron Hawks with us and save Yumi-san, the true heroine."

Yoshino looked so proud of her onee-sama. "I couldn't agree more, Rei-chan. We all owe a part of our newfound selves to Yumi-san. We will repay that debt."

Sachiko nodded as she wiped away her worry, grief and self-doubt. _I haven't forgotten my date with you, Yumi_, she thought. "Well spoken, Rosa Foetida. Thank you… Rei. My apologies for my weaknesses."

Rei smirked, releasing Sachiko and turning toward the door. "Don't be sorry: it's not like you. I'll notify Rosa Gigantea about this, and Kashiwagi has… reluctantly agreed to covertly assist us in this battle. While he can't be seen with us to preserve the little political connections he has left, Yuki-kun will be coming with us to save his sister. That means, for the first time in souer history, we might just be fighting alongside some of the police.

"Looks like we're pulling out all the stops in this operation. I'll get my sword. Yoshino!"

"_Hai, hai_, Rei-chan," replied Yoshino, saluting playfully and hurrying out to join her grande souer, who had left the room.

Sachiko folded the damp handkerchief and breathed. Even the air seemed to taste different without her hopeless bouton's breath, but this was an annoyance that would soon be rectified. "I'm coming for you, my Yumi," she whispered. "And Touko will regret insulting the Chinensis family like this."

"Onee-sama!" came Rei's surprised voice, and Sachiko snapped out of her reverie. "Youko-sama, Sei-sama! What are you three doing here?"

She could also hear Yoshino's grudging salute. "What are you doing here, Eriko-sama?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," echoed the former Yellow Rose's taunt. "Now kiss our hands. Have you forgotten who we are?"

"We'll explain everything if you let us get to Sachiko, Rei," came Sei's sly, wry voice.

"My… apologies," was the embarrassed reply from Rosa Foetida. Sachiko forced herself to rise as the three, now-honourary dames of the Lily Council entered the tearoom, with Eriko leading the way as the formally-dressed Youko pushed Sei's wheelchair. Rei and Yoshino trudged back in behind their seniors, looking mortified.

"Looks like we'll be staying," muttered Rei, scratching her head.

"Unfortunately," added Yoshino, crossing her arms and sulking.

Clad in a green dress, Eriko glanced at Sachiko. "It's unusual of you to have such a distressed expression."

Her eyes as friendly as ever, Sei simply looked at the Red Rose kindly. "Hey," was all she said, her hands on her wheelchair's armrests.

The retired Red Rose nodded understandingly. She didn't need to ask a single question as she stepped out from behind Sei. "Sachiko. Come here."

"Onee-sama." Sachiko hurried forward dived into Youko's arms, with Sei and Rei looking on quietly. Youko closed her eyes as Sachiko sniffled loudly in her former onee-sama's embrace. All her feelings of failure came rushing back, as if only Youko could be her true comfort. "I've failed my bouton. It was supposed to be a brilliant plan, a prelude to our victory. Now I've lost her. You must be so ashamed of me."

"Breathe." Youko nuzzled the top of Sachiko's black tresses, clutching Sachiko tightly. "You can do nothing unless you breathe." She lifted Sachiko's face. "Chin up, Rosa Chinensis. You must not relax yet, not until Yumi is back safe in your arms." She stared down at her protégé. "Tell me, my fickle, insufferable, beautiful Sachiko. Do you love Yumi-chan?"

"Yes," replied Sachiko without hesitation.

"Then let us help you. That is why we've returned. We cannot join the battle you'll soon be waging, but we have summoned our Nordic and British affiliates to join arms with the Chinese Triads and our Yakuza from Japan," said Youko. "They're the entrée. Awaiting your orders is the entire force of Iron Hawks, including veterans who served the Lily Council before even our grande souers. There are some literally old men in those black suits of armour. That is how devoted they are to our families."

"I'll direct this campaign from Shimako's office," said Sei, winking. "You'll be needing my tactical directions, won't you?"

"So the greatest fighter of our generation returns," smirked Eriko. "Except in a different capacity."

"You're not sending me out there in a wheelchair, are you?" mock-bawled Sei. "I handed my pistols down to Yumi, anyway."

Rei and Yoshino looked at each other, smiling. "Sei-sama, you've already been in touch with Rosa Gigantea?"

"And with her new bouton, Noriko. I like her. They'll move mountains together. I've commissioned some new toys for Shimako this time round: depleted uranium shells for her launchers. This should be fun indeed." Sei's expression turned serious. "Sachiko. Yumi-chan awaits us. You know me – I'm not going to let my little kitten die at the hands of those Drill upstarts, either. Work before play, as they say."

Sachiko's eyes narrowed, adrenaline stirring in her eager veins. "I'm afraid she'll be mine to hold first, Sei-sama."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your catfight over Yumi-chan," said Youko, who glared down at a sheepish Sei, "but do you hear that rumbling?" She gestured smugly. "I think you should look outside."

The younger sisters of the crime order looked embarrassed, for they had been too engrossed in the conversation to notice the mechanical whirring of some dozen, heavily armoured Chinook choppers, a distance from the Mansion. Only now did they notice how loud the reinforcements' arrival was. On board the aerial vehicles were battalion after battalion of masked troopers, their faces hidden by nostalgic, insect-like gas masks. The fearsome army hovering high above the private gardens boomed out their report, hailing their mistresses.

"_Iron Hawks of the Chinensis, Foetida and Gigantea crests! All one hundred and ninety two of the Airborne Host present and accounted for_."

And on the ground, beyond the gates of the Mansion, stood several contingents of waiting elite policemen beside an array of land vehicles. Their finely suited and rather familiar commander slowly turned around in the direction of the Mansion as the massive allied army saluted as one.

"Italy's finest, the Guardia di Finanza. Division one, all two hundred accounted for. Reserves are on standby and await orders. You owe me big time for this, Roses," growled Fukusawa Yuki into his walkie-talkie. "Kashiwagi-san's told me about Drill. Touko-chan has always been one of our most generous sponsors." He paused. "That's what I was supposed to say, but my sister's safety takes priority over anything the police have offered me. She's the only reason why I even enlisted to begin with. Kashiwagi-san will forgive me this one time. The stakes are too high. Let's fetch Yumi, Youko-san, Sachiko-san." His eyes shone. "You're not the only ones who'll give your lives for a sister."

"That's the spirit, Yuki-kun," responded Youko, lifting her own communications device. "Move out, brave Iron Hawks. Move out, Financial Guards. We make for Crete. We shall claim that pretty little island for the Lily Council, and make it into our own private summer residence. We shall take Matsudaira Tower from its owner, annihilate her shareholders, and send out a clear message of our supremacy. No one does crime better than us, not even a cartel like Drill. And today we will prove it."

"_Ave Chinensis! Ave Foetida! Ave Gigantea! Et Ave Maria_!" thundered the Iron Hawks' refrain, before the Chinooks' rapidly spinning blades drowned their voices out. The transport helicopters gradually rose into the blue, cloudless sky, making for the eastern direction. The temporary police allies also began their journey, and Yuki broke into a run, leaping into an armoured car as it followed the menacingly long line of rolling heavy vehicles.

The souers turned to face the sitting Sei, whose smile was confident yet serious. "An entire army for the sake of one girl… what are we, the Greeks against the Trojans? It's good to be back, but this operation's going to depend on you, Roses… especially you, Sachiko. After all, the little kitten we're saving belongs to you," she declared.

Sachiko nodded.

Touko had stolen her petite souer from her. This meant, naturally, war.

* * *

**The next and final chapter: With the entire Lily Council reunited, the forces of the new Roses converge on Matsudaira Tower for a battle on the Aegean. On another front, Yumi must overcome her physical and emotional trial, overcome Touko and batter down the door to her heart. But what will happen to Sachiko when she looks upon the captured and humiliated Yumi?**

**Rosa Chinensis en bouton's journey to become a worthy crime heir is almost at an end!**

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 15_

Name: Hosokawa Kanako

Family: None

Rank: Assassin

Preferred weapon: Assault rifles of various kinds

Profile: Touko's elite fighter and the commissioned assassin of the Drill paramilitary, Kanako has targeted diverse victims, from businessmen to politicians to gang members who posed a threat to Touko's oil interests. She rarely takes her time with targets, preferring to kill them as professionally as possible, but she will make an exception with Yumi, the souer who disillusioned her about everything in the Lily Council. That she could be so naïve about both women and men – it seemed unthinkable that any Rose in her right mind would choose a girl like her, yet here she was as Rosa Chinensis en bouton! Surely the Lily Council wasn't worth believing in. And so Kanako raises her rifles in preparation for war against Sachiko – but not without teaching Yumi a lesson first.

* * *

A/N: Wow I got a bit of a chill from writing this chapter. XD


	13. Red Rose Coronation

**Chapter 13: Red Rose Coronation**

* * *

The souers have all assembled for a final confrontation with their business rival, the oil corporation Drill. With Yumi captured by Touko and in dire straits, Sachiko now flies to her rescue with a combined force of fellow souers and Financial Guards led by Yuki. Sachiko may be terrified for Yumi, but she doesn't know that Yumi also has a weapon of her own: the strength of her spirit and adaptability. Not to mention the fact that she feels genuine affection for the girl she tricked, which surely leads to some very conflicted emotions in the troubled Touko. Everything centres on the Chinensis family now, and Yumi is about to carve out her own path, in her own unique way.

Yet her bond with the Mafia duchess is absolute. It is this bond that sustains her and proves the source of her nearly inexhaustible hope and strength.

Thanks so much for following this story! I hope this chapter helps the fanfic go out with a bang. I already have an epilogue to wrap everything up, so stay tuned… please R&R but most importantly enjoy!

Let's join the crime souers for a final ride…

* * *

"**Life. Death. The choice of a souer. Few things involving the Lily Council are an accident."**

* * *

_Lily Mansion. Sicily_

"And off they go."

Tapping her fingers on the wooden desk and humming softly to herself, Satou Sei sat in a dimly lit command room, with her chin resting on one hand as she observed the movements of the three Roses on three, separate laptops. Behind her stood Mizuno Youko and Torii Eriko, watching their respective families closely.

"The operation is threefold. Shimako – I mean, Rosa Gigantea – will clear a way to Matsudaira Tower with heavy long-range bombardment whilst her bouton, Noriko, leads a shock force of the Iron Hawks to storm each level. Their target is Drill's ace assassin, Hosokawa Kanako. Our cleaners, Rosa Foetida and Yoshino-chan, will deal with the paratrooper army that will surely be waiting for us. Rosa Chinensis and Yuki-kun will lead their allied contingent past Noriko and Rei's battalions and make straight for Yumi-chan. The princess is no doubt waiting for her onee-sama." Sei didn't turn around. "See any holes in my strategy?"

"Not yet," admitted Eriko. "I'll be sure to point them out for you when I see them."

Youko squeezed Sei's shoulder. "Checkmate the little upstart, chessmistress."

Sei grinned. "Yeah. One last game for the three of us, and a final victory to give us absolute control over the criminal cartels of the West."

* * *

_Crete. Matsudaira Tower_

Yumi had lost track of the hours. Indeed she had lost track of where she even was, and all she knew was that Touko had been by her side. While it was true that she had been tortured, Touko hadn't starved her, nor had she deprived her of water. Which begged the question of why she was hurting her to begin with, if it wasn't to squeeze as much (or even a little) information out of the defeated spy. Those questions were swirling in Yumi's head, as she sat with her hands handcuffed, on a sofa beyond Touko's mahogany desk. Touko had even given her a fresh new dress to hide the bruises and scars. Her captor was looking outside her panoramic window, her face terse as she ran through her head the countermeasures she could take against the imminent arrival of the Lily Council's forces. Indeed, as she watched, she could see light. That light came from an air force of approaching Chinooks, their numbers dotting the sky like locusts.

"The gangsters and the Iron Hawks. They're coming for you."

Yumi looked up, her glazed eyes clearing somewhat.

_Onee-sama_, she thought to herself.

"Come with me, Touko-chan," she rasped suddenly. "When onee-sama takes me away, come with me."

"Such confidence in Sachiko-sama." Touko shrugged, her voice full of sullenness. "Don't look at me like that. At least you have someone who would take the trouble to do all this." She narrowed her already bitter eyes. "No one would ever rescue me if I was detained."

"What about Kanako?" mumbled Yumi.

"Don't make me laugh. We hate each other's guts."

Yumi looked taken aback, before regaining herself. "I would come for you, Touko-chan."

"Enough, alright?" snapped Touko, clutching her head in frustration and vexation. Her voice grew into a shrill shriek. "Stop with the false love! Stop with the lies! I'm glad I smelt you out before your greasy attempt to bring me down could progress any further! It was because of you that I lost all those oilrigs! It was because of you that I dared to think that I could trust a bodyguard! That I could take a nap while you watched over me!" Touko's eyes were wild with fury and fear at the impending invasion. "I'm just returning you the pain I felt when you couldn't deny my accusation."

"It's not false love. I've already acknowledged my identity was a lie," cried Yumi. "But you beat me at my own game while telling me the truth about your love for acting. I've deceived you like you've done me, but like you I never lie about my emotions. About how I feel." Her heart and eyes softened. "I'm sorry I couldn't deny your accusation. You will never need to accuse me again. Please, give me a chance. Let me start over."

"I already gave you a chance! I hate you! You brought this ruin upon my business and me! You did! _YOU DID_!" Touko shuddered, shoulders heaving. "Do you have any inkling of how much it hurts to be betrayed by someone you thought you could love? You probably don't know, innocent lamb that you are, full of hope…" The CEO slammed her hands on her armrest, striding around her desk and stomping over to Rosa Chinensis en bouton. They stared at each other, falling silent for several tense moments. Sparks of passionate emotion and angry attachment danced between them.

"Yumi-sama," blurted Touko suddenly.

"Touko-chan," whispered Yumi patiently.

"Let's see how long you can keep up this masochistic affection for me," snarled Touko, gripping Yumi's cheeks and squeezing painfully. "Let's see how long you can keep up this death wish."

"If it were a death wish, you'd have killed me long ago," gritted Yumi, discomfort shooting through her facial nerves. Yet she did not resist in the slightest, indeed, she submitted completely to Touko's manhandling. Her cooperation was almost disturbing. "You don't want me to die. I am yours, Touko. Look at me, as I am right now. I can be nothing else but yours. That is why you won't and can't kill me."

The conflicted Touko blushed at the intimate words, flustered and growing angrier by the second. "Why do you say such garbage? We have no future together!" She clenched her jaw, avoiding Yumi's steady gaze. "We… we _can't_ have a future together!"

"I disagree," gritted Yumi, ignoring Touko's tightening clamp around her mouth. "Your cruelty, your genius, your potential: you'd make an incredible Red Rose. You'd surpass me easily and come close to my onee-sama." She coughed as Touko suddenly released her in shock, surprised beyond words to think of a comeback. "Yes," confirmed Yumi, staring up at her captor. "You'd make a powerful Red Rose, and all you need is a souer to make it happen."

Her eyes shone.

"It's not too late, Touko-chan. Forget Drill. Forget even the Lily Council. Use me as your tool for ascension. Doesn't ruling over Europe's criminal underworld sound good? I can be your instrument for that. There's no need to work for my onee-sama. Use me for your own ambitions, for your own happiness. Become a souer of the Chinensis family. Become my souer."

* * *

Rocket after rocket from Shimako's depleted uranium arsenal shook the enemy's bulletproof base as the Chinooks surrounded the symbol of Drill's wealth. Gatling guns and miniature SAMs from the roof level of the Tower were retaliating, forcing Shimako's chopper to steer away as one of the Chinooks' rotors was pierced by a spray of anti-air bullets. The heavy transport began to spiral and spin, forcing the Iron Hawks within to make an early descent. They leaped out of the chopper with their glider parachutes, only to be shot down by the Gatling guns. Blood and corpses fell from the sky and plummeted to the ground far, far below.

"Get in closer so I can remove those obstacles," commanded Shimako over the cacophony of the chopper's overhead rotors and the fires on the skyscraper.

"It's too dangerous, Rosa Gigantea!" roared her pilot. "We've already lost one Chinook to those SAMs!"

"No it's not," denied Shimako bluntly, lowering herself to a crouch as her vehicle continued to circle the Tower. "And I have Noriko." Standing behind her was her bouton, her eyes staring down at the thirty-floor building. "I will cut you a path," said the White Rose. "You will be my eyes and hands inside the tower. Ready?"

Noriko nodded. "Always."

Shimako raised her loaded Panzerfaust and set it on her shoulders, squinting. "Here we go," she squeaked. With a hiss and a belch, the missile flew from Shimako's launcher and blasted into a SAM site on the rooftop, engulfing it flames. A Gatling cannon was blown to bits by another rocket that she fired. "Take us up for Noriko," demanded Shimako, gesticulating tersely. "Hurry!"

"At once, mademoiselle," replied the pilot, recalibrating the chopper's direction. Noriko stared at the flaming roof as the height dramatically increased between them, allowing her to make a jump for it. Hanging on tightly, Shimako scrambled back as Noriko moved forward. She poked her head out the chopper's exit, glimpsing the Foetida flagship to their left beside them. "Beginning drop in five, four…"

"Three, two one," announced Yoshino in her adjacent Chinook. "Rei-chan! We lead the way," shouted the bouton, adjusting the goggles that protected her eyes. Fully armed with four glocks strapped to her belt and armoured vest, she sprinted out the helicopter and freefell towards the Tower, her long, beautiful braids trailing behind her.

The blood was coursing. The heart was pounding. The adrenaline was surging.

"Loyal gunfighters and _kendoka_ of Foetida! We kick off the bloodbath," barked Rei. "Come and join us!" She sprinted out the Chinook, the world opening up into a vast expanse of azure and wispy white as she felt herself plummeting towards the tower. The Iron Hawks had also left their assigned seats and charged, following suit and joining her plunge. The blue heavens followed and watched them. Ten, twenty, thirty… thirty armoured men fell from the sky with Rei like blazing comets. Her goggled eyes caught sight of the Drill paratroopers manning the top of the Tower.

"Look!" cried one of them, pointing at the dropping forms of Rei, Yoshino and Noriko, which were now visible and less than ten metres from the Tower rooftop. "Quick! Fire the cannons!"

Her eardrums protected by muffs, Rei raised her sword and aimed it in a thrusting stance even as the wind grew ever louder. The sunlight pealed past her like brilliant ribbons. "Battle formation, Airborne Host!" she shouted into her transmitter. "Prepare for landing."

The Iron Hawks spread their arms and legs, their bodies fanning out in a horizontal formation behind her. Their dive was gathering speed, their velocity blinding. "She's coming, they're coming, get into position!" screamed one of the paratroopers. "Hurry!"

The descending Rei roared in bloodlust as her thrust sword pierced the astonished soldier's head, and she crashed into his rolling corpse, forcing it to sprawl and break her fall as she somersaulted up while pulling her weapon out of him. The Drill soldiers found themselves surrounded as the Iron Hawks fell in a circle around them, raising themselves and their guns. Rei broke into a charge immediately, cleaving into a gurgling soldier before sprinting forward and slicing through two more. "All forces destroy the anti-aircraft apparatuses and remove the threats to our Chinooks! Landing successful, onee-sama! One Chinook and one contingent lost."

"Well done, Rosa Foetida," crackled Eriko's pleased voice. "Given the dangerous nature of this phase, I will overlook your loss this time." Yoshino's boots smashed into the concrete beside Noriko's crouched form, and they rose to join the enveloping chaos. Noriko's shotgun shell blew a hole through the abdomens of two Drill soldiers, and their crumpled halves folded to the floor as Yoshino sprinted forward, firing into two soldiers while killing another behind her without looking. She spun gracefully and shot down three more, crossing her forearms as she pressed the triggers. She slipped past the army knife of an attacker and buried another two metal pellets in his head. She ran and skidded to the ground, evading a spurt of bullets from a trooper's rifle. Noriko advanced calmly; smoke hissing from her barrel as a head in front of her exploded from a shell she fired. The helicopters around them now began to deploy, with Iron Hawks and suited gangsters alike rappelling down to join the initial landing force. There was strange structure to the pandemonium, like it had all been planned out. But of course: Sei was the strategist for this battle, after all.

Rei turned to look behind her as a furious paratrooper raised his army knife. "This is the creed of our alliance," she proclaimed, as she countered with a thrust of her two hands, driving the _katana_ through the enemy's neck as the rooftop's anti-aircraft defences continued to smoulder and burn in a conflagration of fire from Shimako's Panzerfaust. The soldier gurgled, blood gushing, and slumped, and his body was cleaved in two as Rei dragged her sword down past his innards. Behind her advanced a mob of Mafia hoodlums and thugs, who had followed the Iron Hawks' lead from the Chinooks hovering above and around the Tower. The Drill forces were cut off. "This is the creed of the Lily Council!"

"To swear loyalty unto the grave!" chimed in the impeccably dressed Mafia, raising their Thompsons, baseball bats, pistols and daggers.

"You who serve under the crests of the Roses! You of the Mafia, Yakuza and Triads!" hissed a wild-eyed Yoshino, her arms dangling exuberantly as five men around her fell by her flurry of glocks. The massive horde howled in response behind her, and it was as if Rome itself was about to be sacked. "Storm this skyscraper! Leave no level unscathed."

The Yellow Rose put a hand on her hip and swung her sword over her shoulder as the full might of the Lily Council and the criminals under its control manifested today. The vicious inferno rose high above them. She smiled – was there anything to be prouder of than the Lily Council?

"You've never seen anything like us. And you never will again."

* * *

"We have touchdown from Rosa Foetida," said Eriko. "The operation has entered stage two."

Sei smiled as she began to map out the souers' deployment in earnest. "Rosa Foetida, establish a perimeter on the roof and have your battalion seal off all emergency exits leading to the ground floor. Send the Iron Hawks to purge the basement and any bunkers that might be hiding people beneath the premises. We have thirteen minutes for this. Rosa Foetida en bouton, have our Mafia cut off all roads connected to the main entrance to the Tower. There will also be a helipad and a small port at the docks for emergency escapes. Blow up the transport there. Then proceed according to my plan. Disable the lifts and advance stairwell by stairwell. You'll have twenty minutes to do this but the property is huge, so make it snappy. Shimako."

"Yes, onee-sama," came Rosa Gigantea's eager acknowledgement. "It's good to be working with you again. I never thought we could – "

"Save it for when you come back, darl. I love you too, but we have work to do." Sei chuckled, flattered by Shimako's seemingly inexhaustible devotion. It was nostalgic. "I guess you already know, but you're the one with the heavy payload. You're going to be vulnerable. Noriko will be your defence by going on the offence. Keep her informed of your position. I want Matsudaira Tower's fifth, tenth, and fifteenth floor to have several holes for our Iron Hawks to penetrate."

Eriko made a revolted face. Youko leaned forward on Sei's wheelchair. "Sachiko. Everything and everyone has been put into position so that Yumi-chan can be saved. Don't waste this. And more importantly, don't disappoint me or yourself."

Sachiko's elegant voice crackled through the laptop. "Yes, onee-sama."

* * *

"Surround the building. Make sure no one gets out!" cried Yuki, as his force of Guardia di Finanza rumbled to a stop outside the Tower. He drew his handgun and leaped out of his armoured car, running to the glass entrance of the Drill headquarters. Inside was a wide, spacious lobby that had been deserted and was instead now starting to trickle with Drill guards. Yuki clenched his jaw. "To take down our own sponsors like this…" He signalled for the police to follow him. "Only for you, Yumi!"

"Wait!" called Sachiko from a descending Chinook. Yuki glanced up in surprise as the incumbent Red Rose rappelled down, her hands protected by a pair of pearly white, elegant gloves. She landed on the ground and walked over to Yuki. "You won't be alone. Don't you remember Sei-sama's plan? We'll storm the premises together. Let us set up a base in the antechamber first."

Yuki looked to his side, a cold bead of sweat rolling down his face as he glimpsed the tattooed, muscular arm of a Yakuza racketeer. "Erm…" He gestured. "They're with you, I guess."

The elite policemen led by Yuki glared at the gangsters behind Sachiko. They amassed below the waiting Chinooks, sneering at the police force. The atmosphere's edginess suddenly felt a bit too much. "_Da-jie_ has already given us our orders," said a Chinese gang leader in a heavy Shanghainese accent. "What about you?"

"You'd be dead by now if we weren't in a truce," spat one of the Financial Guards. "Filthy murderers and crooks, the lot of you."

"Hold it," snapped Yuki and Sachiko together.

The Financial Guards sullenly backed off, and the Chinese Elder Brother hissed. "Well, I suppose it's time to join our German and Japanese… comrades… in the fight, yes? Rosa Chinensis."

"We'll split up," said a tall, blond German in a black singlet. He clutched an Uzi, and his belt was lined with grenades. His Nordic bulk cast a shadow over Yuki and Sachiko. "This will be one glorious swan song. We'll kill them all for the souers."

Standing beside the Chinese Elder Brother was the representative of the Yakuza. The Japanese emissary took out a pistol from his holster. "Let's move out, Italian brothers. And make some noise."

Sachiko nodded, waving for her subordinates to charge the glass door and secure the foyer. Yuki was surprised he wasn't trembling before the pan-continental coalition of cutthroat criminals. "I can't believe I'm working with you. I can't believe Yumi meets up with these guys on a daily basis."

Sachiko smiled. "Don't worry, Yuki-kun. I hate them too, because they're men. Now follow me. We have my bouton to worry about now."

* * *

The rooftop's fate was sealed, and the police had barricaded the atrium. Three divisions of Mafiosi had broken into the restaurants, and above it, a Yakuza division held the entire secretariat of Drill hostage. Meanwhile, a joint force of German and Chinese gangsters wielding all manner of terrifying weapons was storming the office levels. The guards had fallen and the tenth, eleventh and twelfth floors were almost cleared of enemies. Civilian bodies of the Tower's workers could be found on every level. The Drill troops were holding out well, but with the leadership of the souers, the fall of the Tower was assured. Unless…

Hosokawa Kanako paused as she listened carefully to the footsteps above her level. She was in a wide corridor, one that allowed her a broad line of sight both front and back. They were coming from the stairwell, not the elevators. The door at the far side of the hall burst open, giving way to an Italian division. It was as Kanako predicted. They would have to go through this way to clear the entire building. All she needed to do, therefore, was to punch her way up and take back the rooftop from Rei and Yoshino. "Who are you?" shouted one of the Mafia in his native tongue.

Kanako sneered. "I don't need to explain myself to men."

"You're one of them," spat another hoodlum, raising his bat.

"More men. Good." Kanako raised her weapon, a modified M16. Her smile was scornful, bittersweet and lazy. "Well? Follow your natural impulses, males. Come and drag me away by the hair, to some filthy den so you can rape me."

The criminals charged, and some of them fired their pistols and submachine guns at her. But Kanako was far quicker, and she returned fire even as she shifted her feet by mere millimetres to dodge the bullets that whizzed past her harmlessly. Blinding lights erupted between the assassin and the Mafia, but one by one the gangsters were shot and felled by her modified rifle. Just as Mafiosi began to realize their folly in challenging her, the emergency fire door slammed open again, revealing Chinese Triads. "Fire!" roared one of their members, and they aimed their Uzis –

Kanako steadied her rifle, aiming it with just one arm. She calmly advanced, her shoes pressing quietly step-by-step. She pressed the trigger once, twice, thrice and fired short bursts, mowing down one, two, five, ten, and eventually all of the shocked, hapless Mafiosi. No longer was she fighting a wall of men, and soon the lines were thinned enough that the Triads surrounded her. She looked at them witheringly, dismissively.

"Kill her!" As one, they fired their guns. A hail of bullets engulfed the hall –

One of the Chinese men's eyes widened as he felt a blade digging into the cartilage of his earlobe. Kanako's knife had made its way into the back of his skull, and she pulled, wrenching out flesh from bone. A shower of blood decorated the wall as she riposted, ducking under the gunshots of another Triad and gutting him, before diving and rolling from the Uzi of his comrade. She let the wall behind her take the damage, before rising and burying a round into her attacker. She sprang forward and charged, throwing her knife at the last man and relishing the sight of a cold steel blade buried in a male groin. The Triads collapsed to the blood-soaked carpet, outmatched and dead. Kanako's booted foot slammed against the floor, smoking from the speed of her attack. She smiled in satisfaction as she flicked back her loose tresses and replaced her emptied cartridge with a fresh round.

"I need to bury the Foetida family before I take on Rosa Chinensis – "

Kanako suddenly whipped around and rolled away as the sinister clicking and firing of a shotgun echoed across the corridor. Someone was good enough to be able to catch her unawares. There was a dent in the wall, made from the barrel of the Yamato. Kanako flipped back up, raising her rifle and eyes glimmering hatefully. "Hosokawa Kanako, assassin for Drill," she hissed. "Now announce yourself."

"Nijou Noriko, Rosa Gigantea en bouton," declared Noriko, her eyes following Kanako carefully. The two criminals glared at each other for several seconds, before charging each other. "You'd be most welcome to work for the Lily Council, as long as you don't go anywhere near Shimako-san," suggested Noriko loudly, aiming her shotgun. "You deserve better than Drill."

"I once wished to. But you have employed men and even allied with them. And Yumi-sama herself – she has a brother who is here, trying to rescue her," spat Kanako. She ducked, narrowly avoiding a body-crushing shell. "I have no respect for women who have anything to do with males!" The assassin gripped her M16 and fired angrily, forcing Noriko aside. Three bullets managed to graze Noriko's arm, and another managed to pierce into her shoulder. Noriko grunted at the unexpected pain as her arm suddenly dulled in sensation and slackened slightly. Her fingers loosened around the handle of her Yamato, and she was forced to charge Kanako. She threw the shotgun at her and jumped, flying into the shocked assassin with a raised, thrusting knee. A gasping Kanako felt bone crush into her stomach and press hard against her intestines, and she also released her rifle, only to taste Noriko's savage uppercut against her lip. She staggered away, glaring at the bouton as she wiped blood from her busted mouth.

Noriko raised her bloodstained fists; her dark eyes alight with adrenaline. "Surrender, and you will make lots of money killing for our Roses. Resist, and eat my knuckles again."

"I'll decline until you convince me I should respect girls like you!" Kanako charged, feinting a jab before swinging her leg in a powerful roundhouse. Having fallen for the feint, Noriko had no time to dodge, and she blocked the kick painfully with her own leg. Before her foot could return to the ground Kanako sent a painful elbow into her solar plexus, before grabbing Noriko's outstretched wrist and shoving her bicep against her armpit. Noriko screamed as Kanako roared in triumph, twisting her waist and sending the smaller girl over her shoulder, slamming her back to the carpet in a judo throw. Thinking quickly, Noriko spun on her back to weaken Kanako's grip before kicking at her knee. It wasn't enough to break the joint, but it definitely hurt, and Kanako's stance was no longer steady as Noriko scrambled back up. The White bouton swore to herself as Kanako calmly slipped past her jab and weaved away from her hook. The assassin's taller body and longer arms meant a better reach, and before Noriko could connect with her right cross she felt a neatly executed counter crushing into her nose. The bouton reeled back from the explosion of gore streaming from her nostrils, screaming in pain. Kanako dashed forward and swung, her hook catching Noriko by the ear and sending an eerie ringing sound through the latter's head. Another elbow, which the dazed Noriko was forced to check painfully with her forearm, and Kanako had cornered the bouton, sending liver blow after liver blow into Shimako's protégé. Eyes wide and popping from the trauma in her stomach, Noriko felt her dinner from last night leave her mouth.

"None of you souers were ever worth it!" roared Kanako, raising her fist for a final blow. Noriko collapsed to the floor on her knees, her hands splashing into her own vomit and blood. But as Kanako pulled back her foot to kick her rival in the face, the desperate Noriko swept her filth-caked hand upward, insultingly dashing the shocked assassin's face and blinding her.

"You disgusting, lowlife bitch – "

Forcing her aching legs into a spring and diving, Noriko let out a beastly roar and tackled the indignant Kanako, sending them rolling across the ground and stopping amongst the piles of Triad and Mafia corpses. Before Kanako could recover, Noriko grabbed the nearest weapon she could grab a feel of – a pistol – and smashed its butt against Kanako's crown. The struggling Kanako let out a quiet "oh," her eyes closing and body going slack, unconscious from the mighty knock against her skull. It was suddenly over.

It had been an absolutely brutal fight, but it was suddenly over.

"And this is why you respect the women who beat you," gasped a breathless Noriko, scrambling back and wiping her crushed, bloody nose in victory. Gore was still spilling over her hands, but she didn't care. For some reason, Shimako's delicious breasts, hardening nipples and horny sighs were all she could think about. That was actually all that had been churning in her head when Kanako had punched her, and it kept her going until the assassin lay silently before her in defeat. Was her nosebleed really because of the brawl, she wondered?

"Shimako-san. Mission accomplished. Kanako is out of the game."

Rosa Gigantea's proud voice beeped through the transmitter. "Well done, Noriko. All that's left is for Sachiko-sama to find Yumi-san."

* * *

Rei flicked the blood off her _katana_ and rose from her crouch, allowing herself some satisfaction as three eviscerated troopers behind her collapsed in fountains of blood. "This rooftop is getting harder and harder to hold, Rosa Foetida," shouted a member of the Iron Hawks. "The Drill personnel are concentrating all their effort in trying to force us off. Probably because we're one or two floors above their commander's office."

"Then don't let them force you off, gentlemen. Our reply to them will be simple and straightforward," said Rei plainly. "Right, Yoshino?"

"Rei-chan is correct for once," breathed Yoshino, an inferno burning in the backdrop and illuminating her brown eyes. Two cartridges fell from her glocks and clattered to the stone and tektite glass floor. She grimaced as more troops burst out from the emergency stairwell. "So they have this many, even after we've sealed off the property." The Drill soldiers aimed the rifles at the Iron Hawks, and the elite warriors responded with their own challenge. Yoshino whipped out the two handguns from her belt, shooting two sergeants in the head and dancing away from the gunfire of another. "Don't be complacent, now!" she shrieked, as the two sides renewed their mutual slaughter. Rei sprinted past the lesser-ranked men, cleaving them in half as Yoshino continued to spur on the Iron Hawks, many of who had also fallen, their armour and flesh punctured by the ammunition from their corporate foes. From above, a fresh rocket from Shimako's flagship slammed into the crowd of paratroopers, hurling burning, smoking pieces of human meat into the air and turning battlecries into screams, sobs and groans.

The faceless Iron Hawks roared in triumph and admiration.

Yoshino glanced up at Rosa Gigantea's Chinook as it continued to circle the smoking Tower, the seared and charred battlefield. "We've caught the CEO between our forces. We've checked and silenced the enemy fodder. Now's your chance. The rest is not up to us, but you, Yumi-san," she murmured to herself.

* * *

Yuki and Rosa Chinensis kicked open the door, one of many that had already suffered the bottom of their shoes. "She's not here," growled Yuki, pistol raised. He gazed at the room, littered with Drill soldiers' corpses, dead Iron Hawks, and German and Yakuza bodies. Blood was everywhere, spattered along the windows, flowing freely on the floor and staining the overturned tables, chairs and couches.

"Behind you," warned Sachiko tersely. Yuki ducked and narrowly avoided a gunshot from a uniformed man as Sachiko returned fire and sent his bloody body crashing to the ground. Yuki's eyes widened as about a dozen supple cables suddenly swung against the glass windows, their metal hooks crashing in and securing themselves against the wall. A fresh division of Drill paratroopers clambered up from the level below, hurling themselves through the broken windows and firing at the allies. "Incoming enemies. We have no choice. Let us charge in and cleanse this hall," commanded Sachiko, swaying to one side as the bullets just missed her.

Yuki ran into the room, braving the deadly assault and ducking behind an overturned sofa. He winced as a bullet whizzed by just above him, before bursting on the offensive and firing madly. The crime dame joined him; her Thompson belching out a torrent of hateful bullets that mowed down two of the soldiers. Yuki ducked to evade a bullet again, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He maintained his crouch for a little longer until he heard the Mafia baroness's encouragement. "Now, Yuki-kun!" called Sachiko. The junior police officer took a deep breath, turning to rise and planting a hand on the edge of the furniture piece. He let his body guide him as he vaulted over the couch, evading the enemy's crosshairs and rolling forward to disrupt their aim. He steadied himself by pressing a knee on the floor. He lifted his gun and fired calmly again. With Sachiko's supporting firepower, the division of Drill men collapsed one by one, slumping against the windows and wall, or crashing forward and joining the cold gangster carcasses.

Silence again. Sachiko dusted herself off disdainfully. These business mongrels weren't worth the price of the bullets inside her Tommy. "You're unexpectedly competent, Yuki-kun," she observed. "I don't like the fact that you are supposed be my enemy."

"And I thought you hate being with men," replied a panting Yuki.

"You are her brother."

Yuki scratched his head, smiling self-consciously. "Yumi is a sister to us both. Maybe that's why we work kind of okay together." His eyes narrowed. "Only one floor until the top, where Touko-san's office has been sealed off by Rei-san's troops. I'm pretty sure Yumi's in there, especially since the basement was sealed off by Yoshino-san and there weren't any reports of a hidden bunker or prison."

Sachiko nodded. "I _will_ have my Yumi back."

* * *

_On the highest floor of Matsudaira Tower_

Her back leaning against the sofa as her captor pressed against her, Yumi stared up into Touko's bloodshot eyes, which were completely dry yet seemed to weep. Touko couldn't flee from Yumi's eyes either, which seemed to draw her in insistently with their kindness. "Touko-chan. Maybe it's too late to apologize for what I did at the beginning. Maybe it's too late to apologize for what I've done to Drill, the rival business of my mistress. I will allow you anything. I _have_ allowed you everything. Just consider what I've offered."

The cornered Touko gritted her teeth. "Such sugary words. I don't enjoy their taste, but I can't deny they're sweet."

Yumi smiled. "Please don't hate me. I really have come to care about you."

Touko stared at her, and before long she began to giggle quietly, catching Yumi by surprise. "You're really funny. I can't deny that, either. You're so weird." Touko's shoulders stopped quivering as she stared at Yumi, her world collapsing around her. "I wonder. What would you do if I unlocked those handcuffs? You've never hurt me before."

"And I never will. I'll make sure no one hurts you again." Yumi smiled. "Surely it makes no difference whether I'm bound or not. I'm still your captive."

"What is this, some corny American Hollywood movie?" shrieked Touko, laughing to hide her confusion. What should she have done? Believed her? Refused her? Made her cry? Slapped her and strangled her? Was there anything left to do except just see what this totally unpredictable bouton did? There was nothing else to lose, and perhaps one more chance to be given. After all, it made little difference. Whether her faith was rewarded, or whether she was betrayed again and killed, wouldn't matter. She was trapped here regardless. Her life as CEO of Drill was over.

Touko looked sharply at Yumi. "I haven't said 'yes' to being your souer yet."

"I know," said Yumi, beaming.

Touko sullenly pressed the button that was out of Yumi's fingers' reach, and the metal cuffs fell away. "So, now I'm completely open. Now you could finish what Sachiko-sama commanded you to do. Totally at your mercy – "

Touko stopped in surprise as Yumi shifted forward and wrapped her in a warm, loving embrace. The Red bouton took the CEO in her arms, tenderly cradling her. Touko, meanwhile, was gobsmacked. Something wasn't right here. This girl, whom she had waterboarded and subjected to numerous other interrogations too horrific to mention – she was holding her right now? Caressing her like a precious child, a fragile treasure as delicate as porcelain?

Yumi closed her eyes, breathing in Touko's scent as she surrendered to her captor a second time. "Touko-chan. You don't need to answer me about being my souer right now. But please know that from hereon, I begin anew. And I will begin by being yours forever. Come. Do what you wish to me. There is no difference between the me now and the me with handcuffs."

"Y… Yumi… Yumi-sama…" Touko's eyes betrayed her disbelief. "You're joking… Don't toy with my heart like this… you're just going to hold me until your friends come and take me away. You're just stalling for time."

"I have never been more serious in my life." Yumi shifted back to clasp Touko's shaking shoulders and gaze at her moistening eyes, her sniffling nose. Suddenly she was revealed for who she truly was – not a CEO, not a sadistic, callous businesswoman, but a lonely girl thrust into a world she wasn't prepared for. She never had a Sachiko-sama to guide her, or a Sei-sama, or a Shimako-san. She had been all alone. But that was going to change today. "I believe the Roses have trapped you in here, barricading the door to your office," warned Yumi. "But you don't have to worry about a thing. There won't be a single gunshot fired at you today."

"Yumi-sama… you are almost superhuman in your inner strength," wept Touko, the dam breaking at last. "How do you do it?"

"I love my onee-sama. That's all," shrugged Yumi, "but also because I've set my sights on you."

The door suddenly fell, its hinges destroyed by a combined kick from Sachiko and Yuki. Sachiko withdrew her curvaceous, slender leg and raised her Thompson. Yumi and Touko jumped and turned to face them, and four pairs of eyes widened in recognition.

Yuki slumped. "And I thought you were in danger."

"Yu… Yumi!" breathed Sachiko. Her expression, so etched with worry for her bouton's safety, suddenly seemed bewildered and rightly so. "You're… you seem…"

"She seems pretty fine, actually," groaned Yuki, looking almost disappointed.

"Wait!" cried Yumi, clasping a nervous Touko tighter. She shielded her junior protectively. "Don't hurt her!"

Yuki stared at his sister in surprise, his pistol still raised. "Isn't this the nemesis we came for? Shouldn't I at least arrest her?"

Yumi suddenly smiled. "But she's no nemesis. She's my potential petite souer."

Sachiko blanched. "What on earth happened here while we were risking our lives for you, Yumi?"

Touko blushed and looked away as Yumi and Yuki began to laugh awkwardly. "Please believe me, onee-sama, Yuki. The battle is really over. Touko-chan isn't our enemy." Her face turned serious. "Onee-sama. Touko deserves the same treatment as I did when Youko-sama took me to the Lily Mansion. Let her stay there without fear of anything. And I will speak with her." She looked at the uncertain CEO. "I want us to give her our word that no one – no one in the Lily Council or the police – will harm her. It is Drill we sought to remove, not her. Nothing can be gained by arresting her, Yuki. The time for guns is over, and the time for care is now."

Sachiko stared at Yumi. "I don't know what you're playing at, but…" She looked at Touko. "Fine. I'll allow this just once. My goodness. Do let me know what's going on once this is all over."

Touko looked back at Yumi, her eyes still hesitant and tentative.

Yumi smiled. "I'll join you tonight. Let's have dinner together and talk."

Blushing furiously, Touko felt like a little child again as she slinked past Sachiko and stood behind Yuki, feeling rather timid in the face of her would-be captors… yet were not.

Sachiko turned her head slightly to look at the passing Touko, her brow rising ever so subtly.

"Come on, Yumi," said Yuki softly. He reached out with a hand. "I was worried for you too. It's over, as you say. Sachiko-san, shall we?"

"You go first, Yuki-kun," whispered Sachiko, stepping forward. "Go, and rendezvous with the Financial Guard. Your part is done here. I must take care of my souer." She looked back at the hesitant officer. "Thank you."

"Well, don't worry about it. I mean, okay…" Yuki looked at Yumi, and they exchanged smiles again. "I'll be waiting outside with the police, then."

He turned, looking at Touko. "Uh… I guess we go downstairs?" he said awkwardly.

"Yumi-sama," said Touko suddenly.

Yumi looked up. "Touko-chan?"

Touko didn't look at her, but her voice was no longer bristling with a sense of betrayal. In fact, it sounded grateful, if a little perturbed by Yumi's kindness.

"Don't keep me waiting. Remember, you said you were mine. And it will stay that way."

* * *

It was only after Yuki and Touko had left that Sachiko allowed her knees to feel weak. She allowed herself to listen to her body, slowly folding to the floor as her trembling hands reached out to Yumi. Her bouton looked concerned, and rose from the sofa, hurrying over to her. "Yumi. What have I done? Sending you to a place like this. And Touko-chan… Touko-chan could have killed you. What occult magic did you cast on her to conclude this battle so bloodlessly? To make her surrender?"

"You have honoured me," said Yumi suddenly, in wonder. She kneeled down to melt into her grande souer's arms. "You brought such a huge army, all for me? I couldn't have been worth it, for so many of ours to die."

"I would sacrifice the world for you," whispered Sachiko. "Oh, no. What has Touko done to you?" she murmured, taking in Yumi's exhausted expression, the bruises around her face, and the other signs of her abuse at Touko's hands. "Yet… yet…" She looked down at Yumi, smiling in amazement. She was almost lost for words, overcome with self-reproach as well as admiration for Yumi. "You defeated Touko-chan without even a handgun. And you helped us to avoid political fallout by having her surrender rather than taking her life. Where on earth did you learn to be so savvy?" She shook her head. "Dear me, Yumi. You have become a true criminal mastermind."

"Is it possible for a criminal mastermind to feel love too?" giggled Yumi weakly. "After all, I do care very much for Touko, even though she hurt me."

"Yes. As I do now for you, my dearest Yumi." And with that, Sachiko slowly dipped down, her pink lips – Yumi would never have imagined – pressing gently onto her bouton's. There was hardly any sensation, as brief, shy, and tentative that kiss was. Yet it meant everything. It changed everything. It made something new out of the two girls' bond. Yumi felt her heart pounding, at an incredible rate faster than the night she had first met her femme fatale senior. How had things changed since then!

"You cannot leave me again. I forbid it," murmured Rosa Chinensis, her warm, nurturing breath on Yumi's nose. "Forever and ever."

"That was my first kiss," moaned Yumi in reverent disbelief, not really processing what she was saying. "Oh, what an honour. What an honour."

"That was my first kiss too," whispered Sachiko, cradling Yumi's head tenderly like priceless carnelian.

"I'm afraid you've wasted it on someone like me," breathed Yumi in awe. She couldn't believe it. She had actually tasted, for the very first time, Ogasawara Sachiko's lips.

"Don't tell me who I can or cannot kiss," chided Sachiko, and she pressed herself to Yumi's again, eliciting a soft, blissful sigh. "No one will take you from me again. No one." Yumi didn't dare to open her eyes as her mentor's gentle mouth wandered over her eyelids, her eyelashes, and her eyebrows. "Enough is enough. Come with me," said Sachiko quietly. "Out of this horrible skyscraper called Matsudaira Tower, and back to your home, the Lily Mansion."

Yumi nodded. "I will, onee-sama. I will follow you wherever you go."

"Yumi-san!" Yumi glanced up, and Sachiko reluctantly released her as Yoshino, Rei, and Noriko entered the chamber, their eyes betraying their relief. Yumi looked up at the Yellow bouton, who rushed to her and enveloped her in her arms. "You've come a long way since I first gave you that glock in the church," whispered Yoshino. "That was a long time ago, but I think you've just proved to be one brilliant souer. Are you alright?"

Yumi smiled, returning her friend's tight embrace. "You were the one who brought me into this world of blood, bullets, and frenzied killing, Yoshino-san. And for that, I am forever grateful."

"Battered and bruised Yumi, you will never cease to amaze us. I think we're done here, Sachiko. Let's withdraw the gangs and Iron Hawks. And what happened to you?" muttered Rei, looking at Noriko's bloodsoaked, filthy, stained shirt and matted face.

"Nosebleed," said the White bouton casually, scratching herself.

"So our mission is over. My own onee-sama will be proud," whispered Sachiko, still unable to take her fond gaze off Yumi. "I must report this to her when we return to the Mansion."

* * *

"They've done it, those crazy girls."

Back in the comfort of the Lily Mansion, Sei leaned back, sighing quietly and hiding her intense relief that no souers' lives were lost. Her hands were slightly clammy. "But if it were me on the frontlines, the whole Tower would've fallen in ten minutes."

"Oh, shut it," smiled Youko, softly kissing the top of Sei's boastful head. "We must get ready to welcome Touko-chan and the rest of the entourage, no? Reminds me of when Yumi first came to our house."

"Lovebirds," muttered a jealous Eriko, crossing her arms.

* * *

**Yumi has overcome her trials and reached a new milestone, one that Sachiko is truly proud of. **

**The crime souers reign supreme.**

**Thanks so much for joining them. A goodbye epilogue will be up soon.  
**

* * *

_Lily Council Dossier: File 16_

Name: Fukusawa Yuki

Family: None

Rank: Junior officer

Preferred weapon: Pistols of various kinds

Profile: A pleasant and ordinary boy who places family above duty and humaneness above the law, Yuki joined the police force to find Yumi after so many months away from home. Little did he know that she was working for the police's greatest nightmare, the Lily Council. While he is honour-bound (and salary-bound) to fight his sister's all-female crime alliance, he takes his job rather impersonally and, indeed, is willing to protect his slightly older sibling against factions in the police or government that would rather her gone. There are rumours circulating at the bureau that he is dating his superior Kashiwagi, but he fervently denies this.


	14. Epilogue: The Best for Last

**Epilogue: The Best for Last  
**

* * *

A/N: After thirteen chapters, my violent Marimite AU has sadly concluded. In the original draft of this epilogue I included some "Don't Say Anything to Maria-sama" scenes where some saucy jokes were made out of selected parts in the fanfic. While I thought it was a fun idea for a Mafia setting, it would give this epilogue a light-hearted spin which I worried some might find lame or inappropriate. So I've cut them out here, so that _Our Lives of Our Sisters_ stays as it is until the very end. Someday I might put them up in a separate chapter.

I'm really sad to let this AU and the twisted Marimite girls in it go. But I'm happy with how the story turned out (it looked a bit strange when I started). My one regret is killing off Shizuka. Aside from Shiori, no one really had to die and I wonder if Shizuka's death was necessary. I would have liked to keep her and promote her to a commander in the larger battles between the Roses and Drill. I don't regret leaving out the Newspaper Club's members since they would deserve an entirely new arc. I could have made the story longer by involving more complex plots with murder mysteries or something, but I'm not good with those (maybe someone else can take this up). Finally, I'm glad I kept Kashiwagi and Yuki as fairly prominent players.

I hope you enjoyed journeying with our souers, our strong sisters, in a crime setting – from sensual gun-fu fighter Sei, her hired gun Shizuka and great love Shiori to the sadistic but wise Youko and snobbish Eriko, from the deadly yet feminine swordswoman Rei and her loyal bouton Yoshino to the inseparable Shimako and Noriko, and most importantly from the femme fatale Sachiko to her most beloved bouton, the brave, honest and strong Yumi, who now has her own petite souer: Touko. Let me know what you thought of the whole thing! Hope the AU was fun!

Thank you so much for reading.

See you next time! (^o^)/

* * *

Sicily is a beautiful, sun-dappled locale that serves as a host to the most powerful crime alliance in Europe. Its secluded headquarters is the vast estate of the Lily Mansion, surrounded by flower gardens, gazebos, equestrian grounds, and a private chapel (where something scandalous took place). On this sunny afternoon, inside the Palladian Mansion, two girls fenced with sabres, facing off in a large hallway and watched over by the incumbent Rosa Chinensis, the gorgeous but deadly Ogasawara Sachiko. The two apprentices were clad in full fencing gear as their blades rang against the other. Both were of similar height, but one clearly outfought the other, and within a few tense seconds, the other girl had her sword forced from her gauntleted hand, and it clanged to the strip. Sachiko, who today was wearing a modern fit of a Renaissance noblewoman's garments, nodded in approval.

"You still have some way to go before you can match your grande souer in her lunge, Touko-chan."

Touko pulled off her headgear, glaring indignantly. "No fair. Onee-sama, you're too good."

The girl facing Touko hurriedly removed her own protective mask, revealing a kind face with her hair gathered in cute pigtails. She scratched her sweating head bashfully.

"Sorry, Touko-chan."

A slick, somewhat annoying clapping suddenly rang through the hall.

"Brilliant. What an inspiring duel. You are growing stronger and stronger, Yumi-chan. More trouble for us, I suppose." Yumi, Sachiko and Touko turned around to see the handsome rival who had recently recovered from his misfortunes. Beside his Gucci suited-form stood Yumi's younger brother, and he waved.

"Hey, Yumi," called Fukusawa Yuki, grinning. Yumi nodded, beaming back. What a curious situation brother and sister had found themselves in, all for the sake of surviving when their poverty-stricken family first arrived on Sicily's shores.

"Commissioner Suguru Kashiwagi, scion of the Suguru clan and promoted leader of the Guardia di Finanza!" Rosa Chinensis smirked, her words pregnant with sarcasm. "How may we of the humble Red crest serve you?"

Her nemesis (not necessarily because he was a policeman, but because he was male) smiled, replying in his typically calm, even voice. "Yuki-kun and I waited for over an hour, but we were not even offered a cup of tea or coffee. We are no longer interested in discussing further truces between your satellite gangs and our law enforcement affiliates."

"Then you should have taken the hint," said Touko defensively, glaring at Kashiwagi. "I was once your greatest source of funding. No more! Away with you."

"My, Touko-chan. You've taken well to your new shelter, haven't you?" Kashiwagi smirked as lightning flashed between him and Touko and Sachiko. Yumi and Yuki stepped in, nodding at each other as they waved their hands.

"Kashiwagi-san. This isn't a crime zone," said Yuki to his commander.

"Likewise, onee-sama, Touko-chan," said Yumi, with an authoritative and wise air that would have been unimaginable when she first entered the crime world. "Our Mansion is a sanctuary."

"You two really are angels of conscience and reason," smiled Kashiwagi, turning around. "I never intended to make war against Saa-chan here. We will take our leave."

Yuki passed by Yumi, and the siblings winked at each other as Yuki shut the door behind him. Maintaining a truce was much easier when you had family members on both sides of the conflict. For quite some time now, they had learned to turn their apparent dilemma into a strategic advantage to the benefit of both the Lily Council and the Italian police. This helped to maintain a balance of power that allowed both factions to continue waging war, but out of the ordinary citizen's sight. This was how business was supposed to be done, and this was how it would always be done.

"Yumi, I feel bit tired," said Sachiko. "I will also retire for the day. I will be awaiting you in my chambers. The best is yet to come. Save it for last."

Yumi nodded, blushing. "Yes, onee-sama."

Sachiko smiled, turning to depart from the room and leaving Yumi to Touko, who walked up to her. "I'm sorry, Touko-chan," said Yumi again, taking her newly appointed petite souer by the hand. "I felt like it would be insulting you if I showed you mercy in a practice session."

"If I were you, I'd be loving the chance to totally demolish me and humiliate me. I'd be kicking me to the ground and cackling in sweet revenge. After what I did to you… when I was CEO of Drill… I'm _still_ surprised you'd actually want to take me under your wing," murmured Touko, her head resting against Yumi's shoulder. "To guide me like this… this lenient side of yours, onee-sama… it is one face neither Kanako or I will ever understand. And it still frustrates us sometimes, even though we've come to terms with our defeat. Maybe I should have given up trying to understand you when you made me your souer in front of Sachiko-sama."

"I've always been one to attract pain," chuckled Yumi. "But you know me. You let me see so much of your true self at Matsudaira Tower, so I will bare everything for you, too. Don't fret, and throw your life into this new existence. That was what I learned to do. That is all that's required of us," she said, smiling and kissing Touko's forehead.

"My dear petite souer."

* * *

"Enjoy!"

Shimako flushed in pleasure as Rei carefully placed the magnificent, cream-lined cake she had baked for the younger girls on the table. Noriko clapped her hands in impressed delight as Yoshino nodded smugly. "That's my Rei-chan!" declared the Yellow bouton. "The best swordswoman in the world, and the best baker around, too!"

"That's amazing, Rosa Foetida," gushed Rosa Gigantea. "What a splendid strawberries and cream cake, although I wonder if I can finish my slice along with all these scones and chocolates, too." The four girls were sitting in the middle of the private grounds of the private garden, with teacups, teapots and plates arranged for a memorable afternoon tea. Rei had baked the cake to celebrate the recent acquisition of Drill's remaining oilrigs, military equipment and even personnel. Now the Lily Council's formidable dealings could be expanded even further and hold a choking monopoly on the world's oil markets and the struggle for energy-rich territory. Expansion into the Middle East and the Americas sounded quite fun, really. The future of the Roses' illicit businesses, aside from their crime activities in Asia and Europe, was looking promising.

But that was for another day. This afternoon, they enjoyed tea and sweets.

"Is Yumi-san still not finished with Touko?" asked Noriko in surprise, as she poured Shimako a cup of English Breakfast. "She sure is enjoying her new duties as a senior."

"The Chinensis family is going to miss out on my cooking," tutted Rei, looking gorgeous in her apron, like a former tomboy-turned-housewife. Yoshino had made it her goal to keep that outfit on Rosa Foetida come bedtime. Rei sat down beside her bouton and began to cut the cake while Yoshino occupied herself with the scones. "No matter. We're together, us souers. Here, in the Lily Mansion. We'll always be together, so I'll bake as many masterpieces as you want."

Yoshino stared in eager relish at the clotted cream and strawberry jam on her scone. She took a bite, closing her eyes in bliss. Rei sighed in amusement. "You haven't changed at all since you first took my rosary. It won't be long before you and Yumi-chan become Shimako-chan's equals. Yet here you are, as petite souer as ever."

"Shut up, stupid Rei-chan," said Yoshino dismissively, intent on her scone and fragrant tea.

"Shimako-san is special, as the Gigantea family follows the rule of the Reign of Two," noted Noriko, nibbling on a miniature chocolate cake.

Shimako nodded as she sipped at her teacup. "I will stay on as the White Rose when Yumi-san and Yoshino-san ascend, to continue guiding you."

Noriko and Shimako smiled at each other, their hearts singing. Rei took Yoshino's hand. The couples glanced at each other shyly, before breaking out in good-natured laughter. The souers' satisfied giggles and excited exchanges filled the Lily Mansion's private gardens, rising up to join the chirping songbirds that soared across the afternoon sky.

Even underage killers needed sunshine, butterflies and the peace of a warm nest that could be called home.

* * *

Yuki followed Kashiwagi through one of the grand hallways of the Lily Mansion, passing by portrait after oil portrait of the previous Roses that had commanded the Lily Council. Soon it would be Sachiko and Rei's turn to step down and have a specially commissioned artist paint them to commemorate their tenure.

Still appreciating the gold-framed canvases high above him, Yuki noticed the majestic paintings of Mizuno Youko, Torii Eriko, and Satou Sei, each garbed in figure-hugging business suits. Affixed to their left breast pockets were a red rose, a yellow rose, and a white rose respectively. Yuki stepped back, momentarily stunned by the sheer beauty of their representations in the artwork. Their gentle, confident faces returned their viewer's gaze, smiling about a shared pride: that they were once leaders of Japan and the Continent's most powerful crime empire.

_I'll never say it out loud, but this madness was kind of fun_, thought Yuki to himself. _Somehow, it feels a little sad for it all to be over._

_Well… goodbye, then. Take care_.

He turned to look at Kashiwagi. "We'll be in conflict with Sachiko-san and Rei-san again someday," he said cautiously. "Even if we have a truce now."

"Of course," replied Kashwagi quietly. "We must maintain our diplomatic overtures for now. I only recently reestablished my connections and my reputation. I may not have my family's inheritance, forced as I was to concede it to Saa-chan, but I have the entire police force behind me. Drill was only one source of funding. The Japanese and Italian governments can find many more."

He looked up, staring at the silent, smiling portrait of Sei, at her short hair and kind eyes. His shadow cast a sinister, human-shaped darkness over the ornate rug that led to the stairwell to the lobby outside.

"The fight will continue after us, my old rival," he murmured. "We once traded taunts and bullets over Yumi-chan. When your successors spit on Italian laws in the open again, we will conduct a new, _better_ Operation Flower Harvest."

* * *

_Sachiko's bedroom_

Yumi slowly opened the door, and the curtains were drawn, allowing only a thin line of orange sunset to peek in. Sachiko sat leisurely on the bed, her shoulders bared as she slowly slipped off the regal white nightgown, the silk that shielded her body from the prying eyes of others. A long time ago, she never let anyone see her so exposed, so vulnerable to love and seduction. But that had changed.

Through each other, they both had changed.

"Come," she commanded. "My Yumi."

"Yup. So it's a date," murmured Yumi dreamily. "It really is a date." She slowly stepped forward, her fingers wandering up her collar, and slowly undoing the buttons that held her top together. She had no need of her blouse, of any artificial fabrics that hid her innocence from Sachiko-sama. No. No more. They shared each other's thoughts now, what use was there to keep their bodies from each other "One of the many we've already had," added the bouton, as she stood before the bed, staring at the perfect form of the Red Rose, whose black hair draped down her curvy, slender back like a curtain of eventide. She slowly pressed her knees to the edge of the bed, and she cheekily took her time in pulling down her pants.

"Yes, Yumi," said Sachiko, beckoning her junior forward with a single finger. Her mesmeric eyes glinted like diamonds in a field of endless grass. "Our date, one out of many. Yet it is a unique one every time. You make me feel that way." Her irises bored, ever so mysteriously, into Yumi's. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the theme park this time. I have been too tired to face the outside world you away from me took its toll. And besides, this is good too, is it not?"

"It's better than anything else," affirmed Yumi. She quietly slipped off her pants and let it fall to the rug. She climbed to join Sachiko, her wide eyes still able to hide all the innocence she had lost over these past two years. Sachiko's eyes wandered to Yumi's pure white underwear as the petite souer grinned and lifted up her shirt, revealing a lace white brassiere that concealed two, small, perfect breasts from Sachiko.

With one hand, Rosa Chinensis slowly lifted away her discarded nightgown and tossed it aside, revealing her tall, lithe body in all its glory.

Yumi couldn't resist making the teasing observation. "You're not as shy as before, onee-sama."

Sachiko's old self would have scoffed and sputtered, keen to defend her impeccable decorum. But not now; there was no need to. Sachiko simply smiled, for she understood that Yumi knew how to deal with her insufferable personality. How to take care of her. "With you, I don't need to be shy. I don't need to be afraid. I don't need to lie. That is why only you can be in this room while I'm naked, Yumi. That is why I want you in my room."

Yumi gently placed her hands on Sachiko's. "You do me an incredible honour. Every single time you summon me like this, I'm awestruck by your generosity."

"Be gentle. You know my body easily caves in to the intensity you give me." Sachiko's eyes fluttered, as she gave a side ways glance at the cushions. "But I know you will treat me the way I deserve."

Yumi crawled over to position herself on Sachiko, blushing as their bare thighs touched, as their hands clasped. "Kiss me," requested Sachiko, and in her voice was a self-conscious girl crying out for unconditional affection. "But look not at my face, not until I say you can. It's embarrassing."

"Still unsure of yourself? You deserve better." But even as she said that, Yumi stopped suddenly, mischievously. She slyly raised her hands to her ribbons and pulled, undoing her pigtails and letting her dyed brown hair fall down her shoulders.

"Yumi!" reproached Sachiko in a huff. She smiled grimly. "Even you know how to tease me now, to keep me waiting for your petty romance. How you have grown." She stopped short as Yumi leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. Her eyelids fluttered and shut to savour her souer's taste, her innocent scent, and her soft, wet tongue. "How you have grown to baffle me. You can be so mysterious." The Red Rose felt her sweetheart's mouth wandering with hers, like two partners on a fresh new journey. "You have frustrated me at almost every juncture of our little adventures."

Straddling Sachiko's and resting herself on her lap, Yumi gazed down at her mistress, and her smile was humble, apologetic as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry."

_This is when onee-sama backs off. She's so soft when it comes to apologies_, she thought to herself.

Just as Yumi predicted, Sachiko shook her head, as she shifted forward, her lips brushing by Yumi's small chest, before settling on her left, instantly hardening nipple. "You might still answer to me, but you are no novice. You no longer need to apologize for puzzling me. Perhaps it is my turn to be the student. I only wish to know more. More," breathed Sachiko, sucking gently, and Yumi's purrs, then cries, of delight spurred her on. "To know more about you, to have you tell me more… there can be no end to the secrets you bare to me, not until we are both dead and lying beside each other in the grave." She continued to suck, to nibble and lick, and Yumi's flushing face was twisted in ecstasy, in innocent, pure submission to Sachiko. She couldn't simply sit on Sachiko's lap, where her gates descended to meet her mistress's. No. She kissed Sachiko this time, without the need to ask for permission, and dipped her hand down to serve Rosa Chinensis.

"Thank you for everything," whispered Yumi. She began to stroke the crime dame, starting with two fingers, and the crime baroness gasped loudly, gritting her teeth, the erotic expression on her face non-existent to anyone else save her bouton. "You might think you made a selfish choice to make me yours. But I'm grateful too. I'm so happy. So happy to be here like this." Sachiko let out a quiet moan, reduced to an honest wreck at Yumi's touch. Yumi was merciless in her adoration, devoted as she was to Sachiko's pursuit of selfish pleasures. Who was she to deny what onee-sama wanted? She needed to know her place, and it was right here, obeying her mistress's every mild and thirsty whim. "Does it feel good? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Sachiko purred quietly, nibbling Yumi's disheveled hair and kissing her nose as she relished the sensations her bouton gave while wandering about inside her. She also reached for her petite souer, and Yumi gladly obliged, giggling and crying out lightly as they both found themselves within. "I am drenched," chided the Red Rose, breathing heavily after several mind-blowing seconds of the deed. "Thanks to you, dear Yumi. I never thought my future could be like this… so picture-perfect…"

The bed creaked and rocked loudly as Yumi pressed Sachiko against the pillow. She rubbed her face against Sachiko's breasts, her hands against her midsection, clasping her curvaceous hips and waist, exploring every inch of her form, her sculpted, breathtaking form that was made for women only.

Sachiko laughed suddenly, savouring the sensations of Yumi's hands. "Who could have known on that night I forced you against the piano… who could have anticipated your utter ownership over me now?"

Yumi's voice suddenly came out in a triumphant growl, and even she was surprised by how primal, how… unrestrained it sounded. She kissed Sachiko savagely as she began to move, to press, to turn, to thrust. Sachiko grunted quietly, the breath issuing from her reddened and aroused lips white-hot and searing Yumi's own. "Yumi. Yumi!" cried Rosa Chinensis desperately, her voice rising as her bouton's pace quickened to exhilarating speeds. She shouted out her name, proud and pleased that she had such an impressive bouton, an _imouto_ who could not only move mountains, but also move _her_. Her arms clutched at the bedsheets, before finding the cushions – no, they couldn't keep her still from Yumi's magic. She reached back and clutched the bed's ornate wood, sighing and moaning in simultaneous desire and gratification while Yumi made love to her. "Yes. Oh, yes. I'm dying, Yumi. You're killing me. This is all your fault… oh, you are the end of me. I wouldn't want anything else."

"No greater honour. No greater pleasure. Nothing more important than to give myself to you," sighed Yumi, moving up as her burning fire continued to stroke against her. "Have you any idea… how special I feel? To be with you like this?"

"Don't be. You are a different girl to who you once were. You've come so far. The bouton has blossomed into the Rose. And you will be the greatest Rosa Chinensis ever, far more powerful than Youko or I could ever hope to be. So it is as I said: the best must be saved for last. Tell me you love me, Yumi," moaned Rosa Chinensis in submission, a tear of emotion slipping down from her clenched eyelid and dashing against Yumi's bare shoulder. Such was Sachiko's strength of grip that Yumi felt her skin burning, although she couldn't care even if she bled. They stared at each other, kissing again deeply, before glancing at each other briefly, only to return to melting in each other's mouths. They were about to come, and they would come many more times in each other's arms, while the world stood at a distance respectfully. Their cries would reach a crescendo, and they would remain together at that apex for a long time.

"Tell me you love me. Please. Please," panted a teary Ogasawara Sachiko, gasping for breath as Yumi stroked and rubbed and entered her until she had forgotten about the Tommy, her duties, the yawning hole in her heart. Their shared climax was all that existed, their mutual touch and caress the only reality present or needed. "That is what I have always wanted from you. That is what I order you to give me."

"I love you," whispered Fukusawa Yumi at once, her radiant eyes answering, with unmatched devotion, the crime duchess's lonely passion.

But it was lonely no more.

"My life for you and Touko-chan, onee-sama."

* * *

**OUR LIVES FOR OUR SISTERS**

**- THE END -**


End file.
